te conocí y me enamore de ti
by kirari kamiya
Summary: bueno en esta historia goenji conocerá a una nueva chica de la cual compartira nuevas aventuras esta historia esta escrita después del FFI espero que les guste léanla es mi primer finc de inazuma eleven
1. Chapter 1

**Estas es una historia de inazuma eleven donde va a existir una chica (la cual es la que esta de foto de perfil) de la cual Shuya Goenji se enamorara y esta de el, esta historia será después del FFI ya pasaron 3 mese después de eso.**

Capitulo uno: una chica nueva

Era una tarde calurosa en la ciudad Inazuma donde se veía a nuestro equipo favorito practicando.

¿?: Bien hecho muchachos así se hace- gritaba un portero muy animado

¿?: ENDO! ¿No crees que sea hora de ir a casa?

Endo: Creo que tienes razón Goenji. Muchachos termino el entrenamiento nos vemos mañana

Todos: SI!

Cuando Goenji iba de camino a casa choco con una chica de largo cabello café liso con ojos del mismo color y tez blanca

Goenji: pero que paso?

¿?: Perdón no me fije enserió discúlpeme-dijo la chica muy apenada por haber chocado con el

Goenji: no te preocupes estoy bien pero a la próxima debes fijarte mejor-decía con una media sonrisa

¿?: Si gracias. Por cierto mi nombre es Kamiya Kirari -decía con una sonrisa

Goenji: Yo soy Shuya Goenji mucho gusto Kamiya

Kirari: el placer es todo mío Goenji-kun

Goenji: Por cierto nunca te había visto por aquí-dijo Goenji con intriga

Kirari: Es que me acabo de mudar aquí-dijo con una sonrisa- bueno m tengo que ir Goenji –kun ojala nos volvamos a ver adiós-dijo despidiéndose con la mano

Goenji iba caminado hacia su casa y estaba pensando en esa chica

Goenji: con que Kamiya Kirari eh pues parece muy simpática

Al otro día en el instituto Raimon :

Endo: hola Goenji

Goenji: hola Endo parece que hoy no te quedaste dormido me sorprendes

Endo: SI verdad- en eso entra el maestro

Maestro: Alumnos siéntense por favor – todos se sentaron- hoy vamos a tener una nueva alumna por favor traten de llevarse bien- pase señorita- entro una chica que saco mas de un sonrojo a un chico

Kirari: hola a todos mi nombre es Kamiya Kirari mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo con una pequeña reverencia

Maestro: bien siéntense a lado de Shuya Goenji

Kirari: si –dijo mientras se dirigía a su asiento

Goenji solo se limito a observarla hasta la hora del almuerzo

Kirari: veo que nos volvemos a ver Goenji-kun- decía con una sonrisa

¿?-parece que la conoces Goenji-dijo un chico con gogles

Goenji: algo así Kido, ayer nos conocimos

Kirari: mucho gusto

Kido- igualmente soy Yuto Kido

Endo: hola yo soy a Mamoru Endo

Kirari: mucho gusto

Goenji: bueno creo que se nos hace tarde para entrenar

Kirari: ¿Entrenar?

Endo: si jugamos futbol

Kirari: enserio genial a mi me gusta mucho

Endo: eso no importa mientras sea divertido-decía con una de sus típicas sonrisas- tengo una idea por que no vienes a ver nuestro entrenamiento?

Kirari: enserio? me parece bien

Kirari estaba sentada junto a las tres chicas viendo el entrenamiento

Kirari: genial son sorprendentes- decía sorprendida

Aki: así que tu eres Kirari-chan mucho gusto

Kirari: igualmente es un placer

Al terminar el entrenamiento

Endo: y que te pareció Kirari?

Kirari: son realmente geniales me e quedado sorprendida-en eso algo distrae su atención

¿?: One-san!-gritaba una niña casi de tu misma edad

Todos: One-san?-dijeron todos muy sorprendidos

Kirari: Gaby-chan- dijo cuando ella ya estaba frente al grupo

Gaby: one-san te e estado buscando ya os tenemos que ir- ella era una chica un poco mas baja que tu con ojos del mismo color y cabello casi igual solo que el de ella era un poco mas largo que el tuyo y era mas oscuro

Goenji: así que tienes una hermana vaya

Kirari: se chicos ella es Gabriela Kamiya es mi hermana menor- decía con una sonrisa al ponerse a lado de Gaby

Gaby: mucho gusto tal como dijo one-san me llamo Gabriela pero me gusta que me digan Gaby- dijo con una tímida sonrisa

Hiroto: Tú eres la chica nueva de mi clase Kamiya Gabriela-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

Gaby: eh? Así tu eres Kiyama Hiroto verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa

Hiroto: si mucho gusto

Gaby: igualmente-decía con una hermosa sonrisa que hiso sonrojar al pelirrojo- one-san ya nos tenemos que ir

Kirari- si bueno nos vemos mañana chicos adiós- dijo despidiéndose con la mano

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo espero que les haya gustado **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí el capitulo 2 espero que les guste por favor lean y dejen sus comentarios por favor**

Capitulo dos: nos unimos al club

Al día siguiente en escuela:

Goenji iba muy temprano al instituto

Goenji: ahhh no se por que hoy me levante tan temprano hoy-suspiraba al entrar al salón se sorprendió al encontrar a una persona tan temprano-¿Kamiya?

Kirari: eh? Goenji-kun buenos días-decía mientras lo volteaba a ver

Goenji: buenos días ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunto Goenji con intriga

Kirari: bueno mis padres tienen que ir temprano al trabajo así que mi hermana y yo nos tenemos que ir con ellos-respondió con una sonrisa

Goenji: ya veo-dijo dejando sus cosas en su asiento

Kirari: y tu por que has venido temprano?

Goenji: me levante temprano hoy

Kirari: oh entiendo-dijo mirando al frente

Goenji: Kamiya tu practicas futbol?-dijo Goenji para hacer tema de conversación

Kirari: eh? Si se jugar un poco por que?-pregunto con intriga parándose al lado de Goenji

Goenji: no por nada y ya decidiste a que club unirte?

Kirari: no, no se a cual- en ese momento llega Endo

Endo: NO LLEGUE TARDE PROFESOR!-grita asustando a Kirari quien abrazo a Goenji sorprendiéndolo

Goenji: Kamiya me podrías soltar por favor- dijo un poco sonrojado por el abrazo

Kirari: eh? L-lo si-siento-dijo avergonzada por lo que hizo

Goenji: por que demonios gritaste así Endo?

Endo: eh? Pensé que había llegado tarde pero veo que me equivoque- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza mientras que a Kirari y a Goenji les salían una gotita tras la cabeza

Goenji: me has asombrado que hallas llegado tan temprano Endo- dijo con cara de asombro

Kirari: por que?-pregunto intrigada

Goenji: por que Endo es de los que siempre llegan tarde-dejo mirándola de reojo

Kirari: ya veo

Endo: entonces ya que estamos aquí los tres vamos a jugar futbol!-dijo animado

Kirari: no crees que es muy temprano para eso?

Goenji :ella tiene razón

Endo: oh será divertido vamos no sean aburridos-decía con una sonrisa infantil

Kirari: pero-antes de decir todo fue interrumpida por Goenji

Goenji: esta bien Endo vamos

Endo: si así se habla andando-dijo corriendo

Kirari: parece un niño pequeño-dijo sorprendida por la actitud del chico

Goenji: no eres la primera que lo dice

Kirari: enserio?

Goenji: si vamos?

Kirari: si

En la cancha Kirari observaba como jugaban los dos

Kirari:*son geniales realmente son asombrosos*-pensaba mientras estaba viéndolos sentada en un banca

Goenji: Endo creo que es hora irnos ya van a empezar las clases

Endo: ahhh esta bien-decía refunfuñando

Goenji: Kamiya vamos

Kirari: si- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba

Cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron con Kazemaru

Kazemaru: hola ¿Dónde estaban?

Endo: jugando futbol-decía con estrellitas en los ojos a los tres les salió una gotita por la espalda

Kazemaru: tu eres Kirari Kamiya verdad-dijo con un sonrojo al ver lo linda que era la chica

Kirari: si es un placer- en eso entro el maestro y comenzaron las clases

Goenji: *que aburrido realmente no me gusta historia*-pensaba de repente miro a Kirari

Ella sintió que la miraban y lo volteo a ver pero con una sonrisa esto hiso que Goenji se sonrojara y volteara para que ella no se diera cuenta todo esto no paso desapercibido por Kazemaru ni por Kido

Kazemaru: *al parecer a el le gusta Kirari-chan*pensó

Kido:*mmm a Goenji le interesa Kamiya eh pues le daré una ayudadita*-pensaba con una sonrisa de malicia en su boca

Endo: *futbol, futbol, futbol, FUTBOL!*-pesaba desesperadamente ( yo: que se le puede hacer ¬¬U)

En el receso el equipo estaba reunido en la caseta del club

Aki: chicos les tenemos una sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa

Endo: Que es?

Haruna: ta tan-dijo al abrir la puerta se encontraban dos chicas

Kirari: hola chicos como están?

Gaby: es un placer verlos otra vez- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

Endo: que hacen aquí?

Aki: pues ellas son las nuevas ayudantes en el club

Todos: QUE?

Kirari: bueno pues como no me desidia por un club y además todos ustedes me caen bien decide unirme a este-dijo con una lida sonrisa

Gaby: bueno como yo no conozco a muchos aquí decidí estar en el mismo club que mi one-san-dijo tímidamente

Endo: QUE BIEN ESTO ES GENIAL!-empezó a gritar Endo dejando a Gaby muy sorprendida Kirari ya lo había experimentado esta mañana así que no se extraño

Gaby: así que lo que me dijiste era verdad en realidad esta un poco loco no es así?-murmuro así que solo Kirari la escucho

Kirari: ajajaja- rio nerviosamente por lo dicho de su hermana

Hiroto: así que se unirán al club-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro sin dejar de mirar a Gaby

Gaby: así es Hiroto-kun espero que todos nos llevemos bien-dijo con alegría

Endo: ESO NI LO DUDES!-grito otra ves

Después de la practica todos se iban ya

Gaby: one-san nos vamos?-pregunto

Kirari: si vamos-dijo con una sonrisa

Goenji pensaba que algo ocultaba ella ya que ha veces sus ojos demostraban tristeza

Kido: interesado en la chica nueva Goenji?-pregunto con picardía

Goenji: eh? No claro que no- dijo con un leve sonrojo

Kido: enserio?

Goenji: me tengo que ir nos vemos

En casa de Goenji

¿?: Oni-chan- decía una niña pequeña

Goenji: hola Yuka-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Yuka: hola hoy nana hiso bolas de arroz para comer-decía muy contenta

Goenji: bien solo me iré a cambiar

Después de haber comido Goenji se encerró en su habitación

Goenji: porque será que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella que tiene Kamiya Kirari mmm pero esa mirada de tristeza en sus ojos que será –dijo pero al momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de ella sonriendo y se sonrojo- pero que me pasa?-pregunto acostado en la cama

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo numero dos espero sus comentarios**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres espero que les guste mucho enserio **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen solo Kirari y Gaby y otros personajes que iré mencionando después**

Capitulo tres: conociendo tu pasado

Era sábado así que no había entrenamiento que por milagro los chicos convencieron a Endo

Goenji iba caminando por la ciudad y se encontró con Kirari

Kirari: buenos días Goenji-kun-dijo con una agradable sonrisa ella iba vestida con una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones azules

Goenji: buenos días-dijo un poco serio

Kirari: y que te trae por aquí?

Goenji: Salí a caminar y tu?

Kirari: Salí a conocer la ciudad

Goenji: ya veo

Kirari: como tu conoces esta ciudad me preguntaba si me la podrías mostrar?-pregunto un poco sonrojada

Goenji: eh? está bien yo te la enseño

Kirari: genial gracias Goenji-kun

Ya llevaban un rato caminando hasta que llegaron a la cancha junto al lago se sentaron en el pasto

Kirari: así que aquí también vienen a practicar

Goenji: si así es-mira a Kirari y se recuerda lo que estaba pensando- Kirari te puedo preguntar algo?

Kirari: claro Goenji-kun que pasa?-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Goenji: e notado que a veces tienes una mirada triste por que?-pregunto girándose hacia ella

Kirari: así que lo notaste- con tono un poco triste - bueno pues veras la verdad es que cuando tenia 5 años

Flash back

Se veía a una niña de 5 años muy feliz

Niña: abuelo abuelito hoy vamos a jugar futbol si dijiste que me ibas a enseñar más jugadas

Abuelo: ya Kirari esta bien vamos- dijo tomándote la mano

De repente alguien empujo a Kirari soltándose de la mano de su abuelo haciendo que callera a la calle cuando la luz daba paso a los autos

Abuelo: KIRARI!

Kirari:…- no se podía mover estaba paralizada

Con un movimiento rápido el abuelo de Kirari pudo salvarla pero el no pudo esquivar el auto

Cuando llegaron los paramédicos los llevaron al hospital ella solo estabas es shock pero su abuelo estaba muy grave pero después que el doctor salió dijo que no había mas que hacer que le quedaba poco tiempo

En la habitación:

Kirari: abuelo- decía con lágrimas en los ojos

Abuelo: no llores todo está bien tienes que ser fuerte

Kirari: mentira por mi culpa esta así-dijo rompiendo a llorar

Abuelo: no llores no es tu culpa mira esto es tuyo cuídalo bien si?-dijo entregándole un collar color celeste con forma de flor

Kirari: si vuelo lo cuidare bien- decía tomando el collar y limpiando las lagrimas

Después de eso el cerro los ojos y se oyó que el aparato hacia piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Kirari empezó a llorara otra vez

Fin del flash back

Kirari: eso fue lo que paso-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Goenji: no debí preguntar te hice recordar algo doloroso- decía con la mirada triste

Kirari: no te preocupes sabes el me dijo que tenia que ser fuerte y así lo hago- decía mirando al cielo

Goenji: Kamiya ese es el collar que te dio tu abuelo?-pregunto al ver el collar que llevaba Kirari

Kirari: si es muy especial para mi-dijo vendo el collar- Gaby-chan también tiene uno solo que el de ella es rosado en forma de corazón

Goenji: así que le dejo uno a ella también-dijo serio sin dejarla de mirar

Kirari: si sabes después de eso tuve que seguir adelante por mi hermana no podía dejar que me viera triste

Goenji: ya veo-dijo y se dio cuenta que ya casi iba a oscurecer-creo que deberíamos irnos ya esta oscureciendo

Kirari: si tienes razón-dijo levantándose

Goenji: te acompaño hasta tu casa-dijo serio

Kirari: no te molestes estoy bien no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa

Goenji: no es molestia además es peligroso que una chica ande sola a estas horas-dijo serio

Kirari: esta bien

Goenji y Kirari llegaron a su casa

Kirari: bueno aquí es gracias Goenji-kun-dijo con un hermosa sonrisa

Goenji: nos vemos Kamiya-dijo ya yéndose pero Kirari lo tomo del brazo este se volteo

Kirari: no me gusta que me llamen por mí apellido llámame por mi nombre e acuerdo?-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

Goenji: de acuerdo buenas noches Kirari-dijo con una sonrisa que no ayudo al sonrojo de la chica

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capi dejen comentarios adiós**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola les traigo el capitulo numero cuatro como soy nueva en esto espero que lo disfruten por favor cualquier critica que tengan no duden en hacerla y gracias por apoyarme** **crazyfan97**** Hikari Kokoa** ** muy bien aquí vamos**

Capitulo 4: conociéndote mejor

Goenji se quedo pensando en lo que Kirari le dijo aquel día

Goenji: así que Kirari ha sufrido mucho- dijo pensativo en su cama-pues ver que puedo hacer por ella (yo: no es lindo ahhh)

Al día siguiente en la escuela

Kirari: ahhh-bostezaba en su asiento- todos los días tengo que despertar temprano y soy la primera que llega ahhh es muy aburrido ahhh-volvió a bostezar en eso entro Goenji

Goenji: parece que no has dormido bien eh Kirari?-dijo al ver que la chica bostezaba

Kirari: eh? No solo que me desperté muy temprano hoy eso es todo Goenji-kun-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y su mirada cambio a una de tristeza

Goenji: que pasa Kirari?-dijo sorprendido por el cambio rápido de la chica

Kirari: Goenji-kun sobre lo que te dije aquel día por favor no se lo digas a nadie-dio haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Goenji: bueno respeto tu decisión no le diré a nadie Kirari- dijo con una sonrisa

Kirari: gracias Goenji-kun- dijo muy sonriente

Goenji: y tu hermana que piensa de eso-dijo dejando sus cosas en el asiento

Kirari: bueno ella no sabe mucho sobre el tema ya que era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió- decía mirando hacia la ventana

En otra aula:

Gaby: mmm que aburrido ser la primera que llega no es divertido

Hiroto: vamos Midorikawa no es tan malo-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

Midorikawa: ja que te lo hagan a ti quiero ver la cara que pondrías- decía con tono de molestia

Hiroto: ajajaja- reía nervioso recordando lo que paso

Flash back

_Midorikawa: ahhh!- se escucho por todo el lugar_

_Hiroto: pero que te pasa Midorikawa?- decía sorprendido al escuchar tal grito de su amigo para su sorpresa vio a Midorikawa con un gran chichón en la cabeza, noqueado por uno de sus compañeros que estaba dormido-Midorikawa estás bien?_

_ Midorikawa solo tenia los ojo en círculos por el golpe _

_Midorikawa: ah, ah _

_Hiroto: mido-Midorikawa- decía con una gotita en la cabeza_

_Fin del flash back_

Midorikawa: bueno yo me voy a mi salón nos vemos en la practica- decía alejándose

Hiroto: ahhh-suspiro y al entrar al salón no se esperaba que estuviera alguien allí

Gaby: Hiroto-kun buenos días- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Hiroto- buenos días Gaby-chan-dijo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa

Gaby: que haces tan temprano aquí?

Hiroto: digamos que fue un sobresalto ajajaja-dijo recordando lo de esta mañana- y tu?

Gaby: por el trabajo de mis padres tengo que venir con ellos y con one-san

Hiroto: ya veo oye y ya conoces el colegio?

Gaby: no la verdad no he tenido tiempo de verlo pero me gustaría mucho-decía muy animada 

Hiroto: tenemos mucho tiempo si quieres te lo puedo mostrar?- decía con rubor en sus mejillas

Gaby: de verdad que bien gracias Hiroto-kun eres muy amable

Después de un rato estaban en una banca platicando tranquilamente

Hiroto. Y que te gustaba hacer en tu antigua escuela?

Gaby: bueno mmm hablar con mis amigas sabes es extraño que este hablando con un chico ya que en mi otra escuela no lo hacia muy a menudo

Hiroto: enserio?-pregunto con intriga

Gaby: si la verdad pienso que tu eres alguien especial Hiroto-kun

Hiroto: e-en-enserio?-dijo con un notable sonrojo

Gaby: si bueno es que casi no hablo con chicos contigo hablo fluidamente y me gusta mucho

Después de se dieron cuenta de que se les hacia tarde para ir al salón

Con Kirari y Goenji

En clase:

Endo: PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE!-grito desesperado

Maestro: Endo siéntese hoy no quiero discutir con usted-Endo se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo el maestro pero se fue a sentar

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente ya en la práctica

Aki: chicas debemos hacer la comida para los chicos-dijo con una sonrisa

Haruna: sabe cocinar verdad?-pregunto al no oír la respuesta de las chicas

Gaby: claro que si verdad one-san

Kirari: ella tiene razón-dio sin dejar de ver a cierto chico de pelos parados

Haruna y Gaby se adelantaron platicando de repente Kirari sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro

Kirari: eh? Aki-chan?

Aki: veo que te gusta Goenji-kun

Kirari: eh? Ero que ices a mi no me gusta-decía toda roja

Aki: si tu lo dices- con una sonrisa- bueno vamos la demás nos esperan

Kirari: si-dijo rendida ya que la chica no dejaba de suponer cosas

En la caseta las chicas estaban haciendo la comida para los chicos

Haruna: Gaby-chan eres muy buena quien te enseño a cocinar-dijo admirando la forma tan ágil de la chica

Gaby: me enseño one-san ya que mamá esta muy ocupada por su trabajo-dijo con aire de tristeza

Aki: Kirari-chan y a ti que en te enseño?

Kirari: a mi me enseño obaa-sama-dijo en tono de alegría

Haruna: debe ser una gran cocinera-dijo Haruna al ver que la chica también era buena en la cocina

Kirari: si lo es ella me enseño todo le que se de cocina-dijo alegre

Gaby: pero esto no es nada comparado a lo que sabe de repostería-dijo con un sonrisa

Kirari: no es para tanto-decía mientras sonreía

Después de que todos comieran y se terminara el entrenamiento todos se fueron a casa

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo espero que les guste por favor dejen sus comenterios**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 5 espero os guste dejen sus comentarios por favor y Hikari-chan me sentiría muy alagada de ser parte de una historia tuya **

**Sin más aquí va**

Capitulo 5: que me pasa contigo?

En el salón

Kido: que piensas de la nueva chica Goenji?-dijo con tono de picardía

Goenji: sobre que? –dijo viendo a donde quería ir el estratega

Kido: solo que piensas no es delito saberlo o si?

Goenji: bueno su forma de ser me cae muy bien, es muy buena cocinera y es muy linda-dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo de ultimo

Kido: así que piensas que ella es linda eh?-dijo para molestar al peli crema

Goenji: bueno yo lo que quise decir fue que bueno-trataba de explicarse algo sonrojado

Kirari estaba hablando con Aki:

Aki. Y que piensas de los chicos?

Kirari: bueno apenas los acabo de conocer pero todos me caen bien!-decía con una sonrisa

Aki: genial y que te parece Goenji-kun?-dijo con tono pícaro

Kirari: bueno pienso que es buena persona y que es muy confiable y un gran jugador-decía un poco sonrojada

Aki: enserio? Pero como sabes que es confiable?-decía con tono curioso

Kirari: pues esto veras yo-decía nerviosamente

Endo: CHICOS!-grito este

Goenji: que pasa por que otra ves gritas?-decía molesto

Kirari: que pasa Endo-kun?-dijo para apartarse de aquel tema

Endo: vamos a entrenar?-cuando dijo esto todos cayeron al estilo anime

Kirari: que el solo piensa en futbol?-pregunto con una gotita en la cabeza

Goenji: casi todo el tiempo

Kido: te hará daño solo pensar en eso Endo!-decía muy serio

Endo: pero-decía con cara de cordero degollado

Goenji: nada de peros Endo te vas a enfermar-decía muy serio

Endo: está bien-dijo triste y a todos les salió una gotita

Aki: Kirari-chan y a ti que te gusta hacer después de clases?-pregunto esta pregunto Goenji le puso atención

Kirari: pues no se me gusta cocinar bueno me gusta hacer muchas cosas

Kazemaru: Hola chicos

Kirari: hola Kazemaru-kun-dijo con una adorable sonrisa

Kazemaru: y que hacen?

Goenji: nada en especial

Kazemaru: bueno que tal se después de clases vamos a comer ramén-dijo con una sonrisa

Endo: me parece bien

Después de clases fueron al restaurante de Hibiki

Hibiki: oh! Chicos hace tiempo que no los veía- dijo un hombre de edad mayor- mmm veo que traen compañía- dijo viendo a Kirari

Endo: ella es nuestra nueva amiga Kirari entrenador Hibiki-decía con una enorme sonrisa

Kirari: mucho gusto soy Kirari Kamiya-decía con una leve reverencia

Hibiki: ya veo el gusto es mío jovencita

Después de que todos terminaran se fueron de allí

Endo: Kirari y tu hermana?

Kirari: le dije que iba a comer con ustedes ella dijo que iría a casa no se por que no quiso acompañarme me parece extraño?-dijo en tono serio

Aki: por que?

Kirari; bueno ella siempre me acompaña a todos lados

Kazemaru: quizá tenia algo que hacer-dijo sin mucha importancia

Kirari: si quizá tengas razón pero aun así me parece extraño

En otro lugar:

Gaby: mmm que rico Hiroto-kun gracias por el helado-dijo mientras caminaban

Hiroto: no hay porque además quería conocerte mejor

Gaby: yo también además me caes muy bien

Hiroto: eso me alegra ya que pienso que eres una buena persona-dijo observando a Gaby con ternura

Gaby: yo también opino lo mismo de ti sabes eres uno de los primeros chico con el que me siento a gusto-dijo con una mirada adorable

Hiroto: y eso por que?-pregunto con curiosidad

Gaby: bueno yo no e sido muy sociable con chicos desde muy pequeña solo con mis primos-dijo con tristeza

Hiroto: pero ahora tu y yo somos amigos

Gaby: si es verdad y eso me pone muy feliz a y gracias por acompañarme a casa-dijo al ver que ya habían llegado

Hiroto: no es problema siempre cuenta con migo para lo que sea Gaby-chan no lo dudes esta bien?

Gaby: gracias Hiroto-kun en verdad me alegra mucho que seas mi amigo

Hiroto: a mi también me alegra micho ser tu amigo Gaby-chan-dijo con un poco de rubor en el rostro

Gaby: bueno nos vemos mañana Hiroto-kun-dicho estos le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hiroto y entro en la casa

Hiroto quedo muy rojo y puso la mano en la mejilla besada

Hiroto: me beso ella me beso-repetía mientras se alejaba e iba a casa

Con Kirari:

Aki: Kirari-chan veo que tú y tu hermana se llevan muy bien no es así?

Kirari: si ella y yo somos muy unidas desde pequeñas por que la pregunta?

Aki: bueno es que las veo siempre llevándose bien

Kido: también veo que te llevas bien con Goenji no es así?-dijo haciendo sonrojar a los mencionados

Aki: si es verdad

Kirari: pues yo eso pienso ya que Goenji-kun es una buena persona-dijo un poco apenada por el comentario

Goenji: lo mismo digo-un poco sonrojado

Endo: pues así debe ser ya que Kirari y Goenji son geniales y muy buenas personas-decía muy feliz-así que es normal que se lleven bien no es así chicos

Kazemaru: en eso estoy de acuerdo con Endo además como no llevarse bien con Kirari-chan si ella es muy linda-haciendo sonrojar a Kirari y a Goenji un poco molesto

Goenji: *pero que me pasa porque me pongo así por lo que dijo Kazemaru*-pensó

Kirari: eso piensas Kazemaru-kun?

Kazemaru: claro que si como no pensaría eso de ti si eres realmente linda

Kirari: gracias-dijo con un sonrojo notable

Goenji: *no te sonrojes de lo que diga el pero que me esta pasando contigo que estoy diciendo?*-pensaba

Kido: Goenji si no te apresuras se te adelantaran-susurro solo para que Goenji escuchara

Goenji: pero que cosas dices a que te refieres-dijo también susurrando

Kido: que si no te apresuras van a conquistar a Kirari antes que tu

Goenji: pero que?

Aki: creo que se hace tarde no creen?

Kirari: es verdad yo ya debería estar en casa

Kazemaru:*esta es mi oportunidad de estar a solos con Kirari*-dijo mirándola

Kido y Aki: bueno nosotros nos vamos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo tomando a Kazemaru

Endo. Adiós chicos

Kirari: adiós

Goenji: te llevo a casa-dijo con un leve sonrojo

Kirari: no es necesario Goenji-kun en serio

Goenji: no acepto un no como respuesta además es tarde y una chica tan linda como tu no debería andar sola tan tarde-ese comentario lo dijo sin pensar e izo que Kirari se sonrojara

Kirari: está bien-dijo toda roja

Goenji. Entonces vamos

Kirari: si está bien

Llegaron a la casa de Kirari:

Kirari: muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa Goenji-kun

Goenji. No es problema

Kirari le dio un beso en la mejilla Goenji y este se sonrojo

Kirari: adiós nos vemos mañana

Goenji se fue a casa un tanto sonrojado por el acto de Kirari

En casa de Goenji:

Goenji: Pero que me pasa cuando estoy con ella que es lo que siento ahhh no se-pensaba y se quedo dormido

Con Hiroto:

Hiroto: Gaby-chan eres muy tierna y linda ahhh que me pasa cuando estoy con ella?-pensó hasta que se quedo dormido

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo hasta la próxima no olviden dejar sus comentarios**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí va el capitulo 6 espero que les guste enserio, dejen sus comentarios **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece solo Gaby Kirari y otros personajes que iré haciendo **

**Aquí va: **

Capitulo 6: quien es ella?

**En el entrenamiento: **

Kirari vestía buzo celeste con rayas blancas casi igual al de Aki y Gaby vertía uno color rosado como el de Natsumi

Gaby: ahhh Hiroto-kun es el mejor es fantástico-decía mientras miraba impresionada al peli-rojo

Kirari: mmm a mi me parece que lo ves así por otra cosa-dijo con un tono de picardía en su voz

Gaby: one-san que cosas dices-sonrojada y muy nerviosa recordando lo que había hablado con Kirari ayer

_Flash back:_

_Kirari: ya llegue-dijo entrando a la casa para después dirigirse a la sala _

_Gaby: bienvenida one-san-dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_Kirari: y a ti que te pasa por que estas tan feliz hoy?-dijo extrañada por la actitud de ella_

_Gaby: si bueno es que hoy Hiroto-kun me acompaño hasta la casa como tu te fuiste con los demás a comer_

_Kirari: ahhh por eso no quisiste venir con nosotros a comer no es así ¬¬-dijo con tono malicioso_

_Gaby: no bueno yo este-trataba de hallar una respuesta creíble para su hermana ya que ella se andaba sin muchos rodeos_

_Kirari: ahhh-suspiro sentándose en el sofá drene al de Gaby-me dirás que te traes con ese peli-rojo Gaby-dijo seria_

_Gaby: p-p-pues veras yo creo que el me gusta**-**dijo con cabizbajo _

_Kirari: ja que te costaba decir eso_

_Fin del flash back_

Kirari veía el entrenamiento con atención pero miraba a cierto chico de pelos de punta

Gaby: *esta es mi oportunidad*-one-san y tu a quien estas viendo tanto eh?

Kirari: eh? A-a-a- nadie solo veo como practican eso es todo-dijo con en leve sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado

Gaby: mmm ya veo- dijo con sonrisa satisfecha con la reacción de su hermana

Después los chicos se fueron a refrescar un poco

Hiroto: que te pareció el entrenamiento Gaby-chan?

Gaby: fue genial yo realmente no se mucho de futbol pero me han sorprendido mucho

Kirari: y mas cierto jugador peli-rojo-dijo pasando a la par de estos 2 haciéndolos sonrojar

Goenji: Kirari y a ti que te pareció el entrenamiento?

Kirari: eh? Bueno yo ya se los había dicho para mi todos ustedes son grandiosos de verdad

Kazemaru: realmente viniendo de una chica tan linda es muy alegador-dijo con tono de coquetería molestando a Goenji

Kirari: gracias Kazemaru-kun-dijo un poco nerviosa

Kido: que pasa Goenji pareces celoso?

Goenji: ja-dijo y se dirijo a la banca

Después del entrenamiento todos se fueron a casa

Casa de Goenji

Goenji: yo celoso?-pensaba recostado en su cama

_Flash back_

_Kido: que pasa Goenji pareces celoso?_

_Fin del flash back_

Goenji: Kirari que me estas haciendo sentir?-peso desesperadamente hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño

Al día siguiente

En la escuela:  
>Goenji al entrar al salón noto que algo faltaba y ese algo era Kirari<p>

Goenji: Pero donde se a metido Kirari ya es hora de que este aquí-dijo Goenji sorprendido de no ver a la chica

Al comenzar las clases:

Maestro: muchachos siéntense hoy tendremos una nueva alumna-dijo mirando a la puerta- señorita pase por favor

¿?: Un gusto en conocerlo me llamo …( no voy a poner el nombre ahora lo are en el próximo capitulo)

Después de un rato los chicos se reunieron en la caseta del club

Hiroto: oigan hoy no vino Gaby-chan a clases y por lo que veo Kirari-san tampoco-dijo muy preocupado

Goenji: es verdad Kirari no vino hoy tampoco-dijo serio

Haruna: les habrá pasado algo?

Natsumi: pues me informaron que las hermanas Yagami pidieron permiso para faltar hoy

Después de eso todos empezaron a entrenar pero dos personas no se concentraban del todo

Goenji:*Kirari espero que no te halla pasado nada malo*-pensaba angustiado el peli-crema

Hiroto: *Gaby-chan espero que estés bien*

Después del entrenamiento todos se dirigieron a sus casa excepto 2 chicos

Goenji: así que te preocupas por la hermana de Kirari eh? No sabía que te interesaba Hiroto

Hiroto: pues si pero no soy el único mirar que tu vas a ver que pasa con Kirari-san no es así?

Goenji solo se sonrojo y lo miro serio hasta que llegaron a la casa de las Kamiya

Dentro de la casa

Kirari: Obaa-sama ya te sientes mejor?-dijo preocupada

Obaa-sama: si pero no se tenían que quedar a cuidarme mira que faltaron a la escuela por mi

Gaby: no es nada contando las veces que tu nos has cuidado oba-chan-dijo con una sonrisa parada al lado de su hermana

Después se oye que tocan la puerta

Gaby: eh? Quien podrá ser?

Kirari: yo iré a ver-dijo bajando las escaleras Cuando abrió la puerta no se esperaba ver a esa personas- eh? Goenji-kun, Hiroto-kun que hacen aquí

Goenji. Vinimos a ver como estaban ya que no fueron a la escuela

Kirari: pasen-dijo dejándolos entrar a la casa

Gaby: one-san quien es?-dijo bajando las escaleras cuando vio a Hiroto y a Goenji en la sala-Hiroto-kun Goenji-san que hacen aquí?

Hiroto: nos preocupamos por ustedes así que vinimos a ver que les paso-dijo con una sonrisa

Gaby: ya veo no se tenían que preocupar

Kirari: iré arriba no me tardo-dijo con cara de preocupación

Goenji: que le pasa a Kirari?-dijo extrañado por su actitud

Gaby: la razón por la que hoy no fuimos a la escuela fue por que obaa-chan se enfermo así que nosotras nos quedamos cuidándola-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Goenji: ya veo-dijo serio

En otra parte de la casa

Kirari: pero obaa-sama no cree que es muy repentino además usted esta enferma no debería esforzarse y-pero fue interrumpida por su abuela

Obaa-sama: ya dije quiero conocer a esos dos tráelos aquí anda

Kirari resignada bajo las escañeras hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban los demás sentados

Kirari: chicos oba-sama quieren que la vallan a ver pueden acompañarme?

Todos subieron las escaleras a hasta llegar a la habitación de la abuela de Kirari y Gaby

Kirari: compromiso obaa-sama

Obaa-sama: pasen

Kirari: como ordeno aquí están ellos son Goenji-kun y Hiroto-kun

Los dos- mucho gusto señora

Obaa-sama: el placer es todo mío al conocer a los dos chicos que siempre mencionan mis queridas nietas

Kirari: obaa-sama pero que dice- respondió ante lo que dijo su abuela

Gaby: si obaa-chan que cosas dices ajajaja

Obaa-sama: bueno es un placer realmente conocerlos a los dos me alegro mucho que sean amigos de mis nietas

Después de un rato los dos chicos se tuvieron que ir Kirari aun seguía cuidando a su abuela

Obaa-sama: veo que Goenji-kun es muy atractivo no es así Kirari-chan?

Kirari: eh? Pes si eso creo bueno yo-decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Obaa-sama: lo sabia a ti te gusta Goenji-kun-dijo haciendo que Kirari se pusiera toda roja

Kirari: obaa-sama pero que cosas dice usted

Obaa-sama: yo solo digo lo que pienso bueno ve a dormir mañana tienes que ir a la escuela no te preocupes

Kirari entro en su habitación recordando las palabras de su abuela

Al día siguiente:

Goenji iba caminado hacia la escuela cuando algo lo detuvo

Goenji: eh?-sintió como alguien jalaba de su uniforme al voltearse vio que era Kirari con Gaby la par

Kirari: buenos días Goenji-kun

Goenji: buenos días que están haciendo a esta hora no se supone que van mas temprano a clases

Gaby: papá y mamá tenían que ir mas temprano al trabajo así que dijeron que no era justo que nosotras también nos levantáramos a esa hora

Goenji: ya veo

Al llegar a la escuela Gaby se fue a su salón Kirari y Goenji se encontraron con Kazemaru a Goenji le molesto un poco la presencia del peli-azul al llegar a su salón

Kazemaru: a es verdad hay una chica nueva en nuestro salón

Kirari: enserio pues ya quiero conocerla-dijo al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa una chica de pelo largo hasta la cintura de color rubio-castaño con ojos color miel un poco mas baja que ella estaba recargada en el escritorio del maestro

¿?:Mmm-dijo la chica volteando a ver a los tres que habían entrado también se sorprendiendo al ver a Kirari pero se acerco hasta donde ellos- veo que nos volvemos a ver Kirari Kamiya-dijo con una sonrisa

**Hasta aquí dijo el capitulo numero seis quien será la chica nueva jaja lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo espérenlo dejen sus comentarios adiós**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola perdón por no actualizar casi un siglo pero tenia exámenes toda esta semana y por eso no pude lo siento mucho pero sin mas los dejo leer**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

Capitulo siete: reencuentros

Kirari: enserio pues ya quiero conocerla-dijo al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa una chica de pelo largo hasta la cintura de color rubio-castaño con ojos color miel un poco mas baja que ella estaba recargada en el escritorio del maestro

¿?: Mmm-dijo la chica volteando a ver a los tres que habían entrado también se sorprendiendo al ver a Kirari pero se acerco hasta donde ellos- veo que nos volvemos a ver Kirari Kamiya-dijo con una sonrisa

Kirari: tu?-dijo aun sorprendida- pero que es lo que haces aquí?- dijo con el cabizbajo

¿?: Me transfirieron a esta escuela por el trabajo de papá- dijo todavía sonriendo

Goenji: *quien es ella de donde conoce a Kirari*-pensaba mirando a la mencionada

Kazemaru: la conoces Kirari-chan?

Kirari no presto atención a la pregunta solo levanto el rosto viendo a la chica con los ojos cristalizados

Kirari: no puedo creer que este saque Jenny!- dijo para después abrasarla

Jenny: te dije que nos volveríamos haber- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Goenji: Kirari la conoces?

Kirari soltándose del abrazo para queda al lado de Jenny

Kirari: si ella es mi mejor amiga de mi antigua escuela

Jenny: hola soy Jennifer Villacorta un gusto pero creo que ya saben mi nombre verdad

Kazemaru: si me sorprende que conozcas a Kirari

Jenny: claro la conozco desde que tenia 3 años antes vivíamos aquí pero cuando cumplimos 5 nos mudamos al otro lado de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo y por cosas personales-esto último lo dijo mirando de reojo a Kirari esto no paso desapercibido por Goenji

Kirari: es cierto pero me alegro que estés aquí me muero por presentarte al club de futbol- dijo muy animada

Kazemaru: con todo esto se me olvido presentarme yo soy Kazemaru Ichirota un placer-dijo con una sonrisa

Goenji: Goenji Shuya un gusto-dijo serio

Jenny: un gusto me pueden decir Jenny si gustan-dijo con una sonrisa

Kirari: me da gusto que estos aquí estoy muy feliz-decía son dejar de sonreír a su amiga

Jenny: si yo también-decía con una sonrisa para después voltear a ver a los de chicos y volver a mirar a Kirari- veo que ya tienes pretendientes igual que en la vieja escuela eh?- murmuro para que solo Kirari le escuchara

Kirari que do toda roja por el comentario que hizo que Goenji se preocupara y casi la lleva a la enfermería des pues el aula se fue llenando poco a poco hasta que comenzaron las clases

**Perdón por hacer tan corto el capi pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer adiós nos vemos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola aquí les dejo el capi 8 espero que sea de su agrado dejen sus comentarios bueno sin mas los dejo leer**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen**

Capitulo ocho: como se conocen?

**Recordando:**

Kirari que do toda roja por el comentario que hizo que Goenji se preocupara y casi la lleva a la enfermería des pues el aula se fue llenando poco a poco hasta que comenzaron las clases

Tocaron para ir a recreo y Kirari fue con Jenny

Endo: oigan Kirari y la chica nueva se conocen?-pregunto al ver a las chicas conversando animadamente

Aki: pues parece que si por la manera en la que hablan-dijo también mirando a las dos chicas

Con Kirari y Jenny:

Kirari: oye vamos a presentarte a los chicos se que les vas a caer bien vamos-dijo jalándola de la mano

Jenny: e-e-espera un momento- dijo cuando se acercaron a los demás

Kirari: hola chicos-dijo donde estaban Endo Aki Goenji Kazemaru y Kido

Todos: hola

Kirari: les quiero presentar a mi amiga Jenny-dijo con una sonrisa

Jenny: hola mucho gusto

Endo: hola yo soy Mamoru Endo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Aki: hola yo soy Kino Aki

Kido: un gusto yo soy Yuto Kido

Jenny: en verdad me da gusto conocerlos-dijo con una sonrisa

Aki: y como se conocen ustedes dos-dijo mirándolas con interrogativa

Jenny: nos conocimos desde que tenemos 3 años-dijo con el dedo índice en la barbilla

Kirari: si es verdad

Jenny: si y todo por ese niño

**Flash back:**  
>se veía a una niña de 3 años molesta<p>

¿?: Oye porque me estas molestando no te e echo nada

Niño: ja Kirari siempre lloriqueando ja que se puede esperar de una niña

Kirari: eso nos es cierto

¿?: Oye tú te gusta molestar a las niñas?- le pregunto una niña de cabello rubio-castaño

Niño: si y que con eso- respondió a la pregunta

¿?: Eso solo lo hacen los niños cobardes mi papi me dijo que un niño no debe de molestar a las niñas porque eso no es correcto-dijo la niña en forma de reproche- así que ahora VETE!-grito asiendo que el niño se fuera

Kirari: gracias por ayudarme me llamo Kirari Kamiya

¿?: Eh? Yo soy Jennifer Villacorta y no fue nada-dijo volteando la a ver-por cierto no quieres que seamos amigas?

Kirari: si! Me encantaría Jennifer

Jenny: dime Jenny por que ya somos amigas verdad?

Kirari: si-dijo con una sonrisa

**Fin Flash back**

Goenji: con que así se conocieron- dijo mirando a las chicas

Kirari: si pues la verdad es que si no hubiera sido por Jenny ese niño me hubiera seguido molestando

Aki: vaya eso es muy admirable Jenny-dijo mirando a la chica

Después fueron a la caseta de futbol y presentaron a Jenny a todos lo miembros del equipo

Jenny: hola mucho gusto me llamo Jennifer Villacorta-dijo mirando a todos con una sonrisa

Kirari: Hiroto-kun y donde esta Gaby-chan?-dijo con preocupación

Hiroto: dijo que tenia que ir al baño a lavarse la cara me ofrecí a acompañarla pero ella dijo que no-dijo serio

Kirari: ya veo

Después se oye que abren la puerta

Gaby: hola a todos, perdón por el retraso-dijo para voltearse y ver a Jenny con cara de sorpresa- Jenny-san pero que hace usted aquí?

Jenny: Me transfirieron a esta escuela por el trabajo de papá

Gaby: ya veo-dijo sorprendida

Kirari: sorprendida Gaby-chan

Gaby: si no lo esperaba

Midorikawa: por la reacción y el comportamiento de todas ustedes supongo que se conocen no es así?

Kirari/Gaby/Jenny: así es-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Después de un rato más los chicos empezaron a entrenar y las chicas se quedaron preparando todo

Jenny: así que a ti te gusta Goenji-kun no es así?-Dijo con picardía

Kirari: eh? Por que todos dicen eso?-dijo con un notable sonrojo

Jenny: porque es cierto y a mi no me engañas te gusta admítelo

Kirari: bueno es verdad mu gusta Goenji-kun pero o le digas a nadie si?-dijo con el cabizbajo

Jenny: claro que no después de todo soy tu mejor amiga o es así?-dijo con una gran sonrisa-pero parece que Kazemaru-kun también esta interesado en ti no es así-dijo mirando al peli azul con un poco de tristeza

Kirari: no me digas que a ti te gusta Kazemaru-kun no es así?-dijo con malicia

Jenny: pero que dices si apenas lo acabo de conocer!-dijo un poco sonrojada

Kirari: me vas a negar que no te interesa ¬¬

Jenny: pues esta guapo pero no se lo acabo de conocer y Kirari que crees que deba hacer?

Kirari: no lo se pero Kazemaru-kun es una buena persona-dijo mirándolo

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Endo: vamos muchachos con más entusiasmo!-gritaba el portero

Goenji voltio a ver a Kirari y vio que ella estaba viendo a Kazemaru

Goenji: *pero por que ella esta viendo Kazemaru*-pensaba mirándola

Kirari se percato de que la estaban observando y voltio a ver quien era cuando vio que era Goenji primero se sonrojo pero le sonrió

Goenji: *me esta viendo me sonrió yo creo que ella me gusta pero no estoy seguro*-dijo sonrojado para después

Toramaru: Goenji-san!-grito al ver que este no se movía

Goenji: eh?-recibió de lleno en la cara el balón

Después de un rato Kirari estaba atendiendo a Goenji

Kirari: Goenji-kun te encuentras bien verdad?-dijo preocupada por el

Goenji: si no te preocupes-dijo viendo hacia abajo por la vergüenza ya que pensaba que había echo el ridículo frente a la chica

Kirari: por que no me ves a la cara Goenji-kun?

Goenji levanto la cara al hacer esto se encontró con el rostro de Kirari a unos milímetros dl suyo

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo 8 jijijij que pasara bueno esto lo verán en el próximo capitulo nos vemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien aquí vamos con el capitulo numero 9 ahhh bueno aquí voy espero sus comentarios bueno sin mas los dejo leer**

**Inazuma eleven ni sus personajes no me pertenecen so lo Kirari Gaby y Jenny**

**Capitulo nueve: realmente me gustas! **

Goenji levanto la cara al hacer esto se encontró con el rostro de Kirari a unos milímetros dl suyo

Kirari noto esto y se sonrojo mucho pero sin embargo no se movió de allí

Goenji:*que hago ella esta muy cerca ella me gusta y mucho y no puedo evitarlo*-pensó par después empezar a acercarse poco a poco a Kirari

Kirari:*el se esta acercando que hago yo, yo no se que hacer*-decía mientras se quedaba quieta sin saber que hacer pero a estar a centímetros

Endo: Goenji! Vamos ven a entrenar-dijo de repente haciendo que estos se separan al instante completamente rojos mas que un tomate maduro

Goenji: ya voy Endo-*por que tuvo que interrumpir ahora*-pensó con frustración mientras iba a la cancha

Mientras que Kirari estaba pasmada no se movía estaba sentada en la banca donde atendió a Goenji

Jenny: veo que te estabas divirtiendo ase rato no es así?-dijo sentándose al lado de Kirari

Kirari: eh? Yo esto pues-dijo tratando de explicar lo sucedido

Jenny: no trates de justificarlo porque no puedes pero tienes suerte que nade te vio solo yo-dijo mirado hacia los muchachos

Kirari: enserio bueno la verdad no se que paso el empezó a acercase poco a poco

Jenny: bueno oye a que hora termina el entrenamiento?

Kirari: bueno ya casi por que?

Jenny: no por nada-dijo mirando con disimulo a cierto peli azul

Kirari confundida decido no preguntarle después de un rato todos los chicos fueron a tomar agua

Goenji:*no puedo mirarle después de lo que hice creerá que soy el tipo de chico que juega con las chicas*-pensaba el pobre

Kirari:*que hago ahora no puedo mirarle y mucho menos hablarle yo, yo no se que me pasa*

Los dos estaban en un debate mental hasta que cierta persona izo su movimiento

Kazemaru: oye Kirari-chan que te parece si tu y yo vamos al cine hoy en una cita?-dijo sin rodeos

Kirari se había quedado sorprendida por lo directo que era el chico para si suerte solo lo habían escuchado tres personas que eran Kido Jenny y Goenji

Kirari: *que respondo yo no se*-pensaba parar librase de este lio

Kido:* si Goenji no hace nada rápido le van a quitar a Kirari*-pensó el estratega

Goenji:*debo hacer algo pero que? No puedo ir y decirle a Kazemaru que ella no tendrá una cita con el solo porque me gusta seria humillante

Jenny:*ni modo tendré que zafarla des esta como siempre*-pensó escondiéndose de hombros-oye Kirari nos vamos me prometiste que pasaríamos la tarde juntas

Kirari: eh? A si es verdad lo siento Kazemaru-kun yo-quiso continuar pero fue interrumpida

Kazemaru: no te preocupes yo entiendo-dijo para después sele queda viendo a Jenny

Jenny: que pasa por que me miras así?-dijo un poco intimidada por la mirada de Kazemaru

Kazemaru: no es nada malo no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo haciendo que Jenny se sonrojara

Jenny. Como digas-dijo viendo para otra parte para que no notara el sonrojo

Goenji: * que alivio pero no le voy a dejar el camino fácil a Kazemaru *

Después todos se fuero a casa Jenny se quedo un rato en la casa de Kirari y empezaron a hablar en su habitación

Kirari: que crees que deba hacer Jenny no se-decía con desesperación

Jenny: tranquila ya veremos que hacer-dijo leyendo una revista sin darle mucha importancia al tema

Kirari: como puedes estar tan tranquila en una situación así si fueras tu estaría peor que yo ¬¬

Jenny: OYE! Eso no es verdad-dijo inflado las mejillas como una niña

Kirari: pero si te comportas como una niña pequeña

Jenny: cállate

Kirari: ja te pille

Jenny: olvídalo

Después de un rato Jenny se fue y Kirari estaba en su cuarto

Kirari: me estoy enamorando de Goenji-kun el no es mal chico pero que siente el por mi-dijo recostándose en su cama-que hago yo tengo que saber que siente el por mi

En casa de Goenji:

Goenji: ahhh que bueno que Jenny intervino para que Kirari no fuera con Kazemaru-dijo recostándose con los brazos en la cabeza-pues ahora lo único que me queda es ganarme el corazón de Kirari pero como?

**Bueno asta aquí se queda el capi dejen sus comentarios por favor nos vemos en el próximo capitulo hasta luego**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amigos este es capitulo numero diez espero que les guste bueno sin mas los dejo leer aquí voy**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo Kirari Gaby y Jenny**

**Capitulo diez: que te tramas? Una confesión!**

Jenny iba directo a su casa cuando se tomo con alguien que no esperaba

Jenny: Kazemaru?-dijo mirando sorprendida el mencionado

Kazemaru: eh? Jenny-chan eres tu parece que todavía nos as ido a casa no es así- dijo vendo que aun traía el uniforme

Jenny: eh? Así me quedo un rato platicando en casa de Kirari-dijo mientras reía nerviosa

Kazemaru: a entonces era verdad lo que me dijeron-dijo Kazemaru acercándose mas a Jenny

Jenny: que pensabas que te estábamos mintiendo-dijo con toda tranquilidad

Kazemaru: digamos que un poquito-dijo a escasos centímetros de ella

Jenny: *se esta acercando mucho pero que planea*-pensaba la chica mientras el chico solo le sonreía

Kazemaru: sabes Jenny-chan te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy lindos-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a su cara

Jenny: que es lo que estas haciendo-dijo mientras daba unos pasos a tras- se supone que a ti te gusta Kirari no es así, no me digas que eres de esos chicos mujeriegos?

Kazemaru: eh? Claro que no solo que bueno como te explico-decía rascándose la cabeza

Jenny: explicar que?

Kazemaru: bueno te lo diré si me prometes no decirle a nadie ni siquiera a Kirari-chan-decía muy serio

Jenny: de acuerdo esta bien no se lo diré a nadie puedes confiar en mi-dijo sonriendo

Kazemaru: bueno veras lo que pasa es que Kido me dijo que actuara como que me gustara Kirari-chan para que Goenji le dijera lo que siente por ella pero no contábamos con que aparecieras tu

Jenny: a que te refieres?

Kazemaru: no a nada- dijo moviendo las manos –oye porque no te a casa ya se esta haciendo tarde

Jenny: eh? Tienes razón-dijo mientras caminaban

Al día siguiente:

Kirari: GOENJI-KUN-grito al ver al chico

Goenji: ah?-dijo el chico al voltearse ve a Kirari y a Gaby corriendo hacia el

Kirari: buenos días Goenji-kun-dijo con una sonrisa

Gaby: buenos días Goenji-san

Goenji: buenos días a las dos-dijo para después quedársele viendo a Kirari

Esta se dio cuenta y se sintió un poco incomoda y claro esta que esto no paso desapercibido por Gaby

Gaby:*mmm bueno creo que mejor me adelanto para que estos dos hablen*-pensó – yo me adelanto te veo luego one-san

Kirari: eh? Gaby-chan espera-pero muy tarde su hermana ya iba muy adelante-ah esa niña-suspiro al ver lo que hiso su querida hermana

Goenji: bueno si no nos damos prisa se nos hará tarde no crees Kirari-dijo para después caminar

Kirari: si tienes razón-dijo para después seguirlo

Goenji y Kirari iban caminando en silencio ya que ninguno se atrevía a hablar des pues de lo que había pasado el día anterior

Al llegar al colegio fueron al salón

Kirari: parece que llegamos temprano de nuevo-dijo Kirari al ver que no había llegado nadie

Goenji: tienes razón-dijo parar que después los dos entraran a dejar sus cosas-oye Kirari ya conoces el colegio

Kirari: mmm pues lo conozco un poco no mucho-dijo en forma pensativa

Goenji sonrió ante la respuesta

Goenji: entonces ven con migo-después de decir esto la tomo de la mano y la llevo con el

Kirari: *pero que esta haciendo el me tomo de la mano*-decía mientras seguía a nuestro goleador de fuego

Goenji llevo a Kirari hasta la azotea Kirari miro impresionada la vista que tenia ese lugar

Kirari: que hermosa vista-dijo sin salir de su asombro

Goenji: sabia que te iba a gustar este lugar además es uno de mis preferidos

Kirari: pues como que no si tiene una vista impresionante y además es muy tranquilo estar aquí

Goenji: si es verdad-después se queda viendo a Kirari

Kirari: que pasa Goenji-kun-dijo al ver que este la miraba

Goenji: Kirari yo quería explicarte lo del otro día veras yo-pero fue interrumpido por Kirari

Kirari: no te preocupes Goenji-kun no hay problema yo se que tu no quisiste hacer eso descuida-dijo con el cabizbajo clavando su mirada en el suelo

Goenji: Kirari ahora eres tu la que no me miras a los ojos-dijo con tono serio

Kirari levanto el rostro y se encontró a Goenji muy cerca de ella que izo que retrocediera

Kirari: que pasa Goenji-kun?-dijo un poco nerviosa por la manera tan intensa en que Goenji la miraba

Goenji: la razón de lo que hice ayer fue porque bueno tu, tu me gustas y me gustas mucho-dijo serio sin dejar de ver a Kirari

Kirari: Goenji-kun-dijo sorprendida

**Bueno hasta aquí dejare el capi espero que les guste me pregunto que hará Kirari ajajaja lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo hasta luego**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el capi anterior bueno sin mas los dejo leer**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo Kirari Gaby y Jenny**

**Capitulo 11: tú me gustas!**

Goenji: la razón de lo que hice ayer fue porque bueno tu, tu me gustas y me gustas mucho-dijo serio sin dejar de ver a Kirari

Kirari: Goenji-kun-dijo sorprendida- yo, yo

Goenji: Kirari tú me gustas- en eso Goenji comenzó a acercarse a Kirari ella cerro los ojos estaban a punto de besarse cuando

¿?: Kirari estas aquí?-dijeron abriendo la puerta instantáneamente ambos se separaron

Kirari: Jenny buenos días-dijo mirando al suelo completamente roja

Goenji: buenos días-dijo en seco para después irse

Kirari: Goenji-kun –dijo al ver que este se iba

Goenji: no te preocupes nos vemos en clase-dijo sin voltearse

Kirari: *soy una tonta por que no le dije lo que sentía yo tengo que tener el valor para hacerlo como el lo izo*-pensaba triste Kirari

Jenny: Kirari interrumpí algo verdad-dijo viendo seriamente a Kirari

Kirari: no te preocupes Jenny esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Jenny: Kirari no trates de engañarme sabes que eso no funciona con migo que paso?-dijo mirándola con preocupación

Kirari: bueno lo que paso fue que-Kirari le cuenta lo ocurrido a Jenny y esta se queda sorprendida

Jenny: QUE!-grito- Goenji-kun izo eso no lo puedo creer y yo…yo los interrumpí-dijo triste-lo siento Kirari en verdad no era mi intención

Kirari: no te preocupes pero yo no le dije a Goenji-kun que el también me gusta

Jenny: y que esperas ve y díselo-dijo con seguridad

Kirari: si tienes razón-dijo con decisión

Jenny: así se habla pero primero vamos a clase sino nos van a castigar por llegar tarde

Goenji acababa de llegar al salón

Goenji:*creo que me precipite con eso supongo que yo no le gusto después de todo*-pesaba llegando a su asiento

Kido: parece que has venido de mal humor hoy no es así Goenji?-dijo Kido acercando se a el

Goenji: algo así

Kido: dime que te paso así veré en que te puedo ayudar

Goenji: pues veras yo-el le cuenta todo lo sucedido con Kirari

Kido: ya veo-dijo con seriedad

Goenji: y que piensas?

Kido: pues no puedes decir que no le gustas ya que ella nunca dijo eso

Goenji: bueno si pero-fue interrumpido por Kido

Kido: no debes ser tan pesimista Goenji

En eso entran Kirari y Jenny

Jenny: Mira ahí esta con Kido-dijo mientras entraba

Kirari: ya lo se pero no me atrevo a mirarle-dijo mirando al suelo

Jenny: deja de ser miedosa vamos-dijo jalándola hacia los chicos- hola chicos como están-dijo llegando

Kido: hola como están-dijo este

Kirari: bien y tu?-dijo viendo hacia otra parte

Kido: Bien –dijo con una sonrisa

En eso llega Kazemaru al aula

Kazemaru: hola chicos como están?-dijo al acercarse noto mucha tención-pero que pasa aquí?-dijo mirando a Jenny con interrogante

Jenny: bueno pues –dijo mirando a Kirari y esta le envió una mirada asesina-yo-yo no se-dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras le salía un gotita en la nuca

Kazemaru: si tú lo dices-en eso tocan la campana para inicio de clases

Cuando llega el maestro

Maestro: por favor siéntense en sus lugares-dijo mientras entraba

Kirari: *como le digo que me gusta pero el tuvo el valor para hacerlo por que en estas situaciones no se como responder*-pensaba tristemente

Goenji: *pero que le pasara por que esta así?*-se preguntaba viendo a Kirari

En eso llega alguien y abre de improvisto

Endo: PERDON LLEGO TARDE!-dijo gritando entrando al salón

Maestro: MAMURU ENDO ESTA CASTIGADO POR LLEGAR TARDE!-dijo gritando a muchos les izo burla

Endo: si maestro-dijo con la cabeza gacha

Aki: Endo-kun-dijo mientras caía una gota tras su cabeza

Las clases transcurrieron normales y llego la hora del entrenamiento

Todos los chicos estaban entrenando las chicas solo los observaban

Gaby: one-san te encuentras bien?-dijo mirando a Kirari

Kirari: si por que la pregunta?-dijo con la mirada perdida

Gaby: es que pareces ausente esta segura de que no te pasa nada?

Kirari: si no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo para luego mirar a Goenji-*no debo dejar que Gaby-chan me vea de este modo *-pensaba

Haruna: Gaby-chan vamos tenemos que ir a llenar las botellas vacías-dijo con una sonrisa

Gaby: si tienes razón-dijo levantándose para ir con ella

Kirari: *no puedo preocuparla por cosas así*-pensaba mientras veía como se iba con Haruna

Jenny: deja ya de mortificarte de esta manera nada ganaras si te preocupas de esta forma-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella

Kirari: si tienes razón pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo con tristeza

Jenny: tengo la solución a tus problemas Kirari-dijo para después jalarla

Kirari: adonde me llevas Jenny!

Jenny llevo a Kirari al salón de clases

Kirari: que asemos aquí?

Jenny: haremos esto-dijo para después sacar un sobre y una hoja

Kirari: que vamos a hacer?

Jenny: vamos no vas hacer tu-dijo para mirar la cara de confusión que tenia su amiga-le escribirás una carta a Goenji-kun

Kirari: si pero el lo izo de frente no puedo rebajarme a escribirle mis sentimientos no es justo

Jenny: tu manera de pensar no cambia no es así?

Kirari: ya se lo que hare-dicho esto empezó a escribir

Jenny: eh? Y que es lo que harás?-dijo viéndola mientras escribía

Kirari: después te digo-dijo para dejar confundida a Jenny

Mientras tanto con los demás

Aki: bien echo chicos-dijo dándoles las toallas y botellas

Endo: gracias

Kazemaru: Oigan chicos no veo a Jenny por ningún lado-dijo mirando por todas partes

Endo: tienes razón tampoco veo a Kirari-dijo imitando a Kazemaru

Goenji: tal vez se fueron-dijo triste

Kido:*ahhh Goenji con esa actitud pesimista no conseguirás nada*-pensaba preocupado

Gaby: no lo creo si no me hubiera avisado para irme a casa sola además esa no es costumbre de ella-dijo acercándose a los chicos

Kazemaru: tienes razón Kirari-chan siempre se preocupa por Gaby-chan-dijo sonriendo

Mientras en el salón:

Kirari: termine-dijo metiendo la carta al sobre

Jenny: se puede saber que terminaste

Kirari: siempre de impaciente y curiosa no es así-dijo mirando de reojo

Jenny. Pues sino me dices nada como quieres que no este así-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Kirari: toma entrégasela a Goenji-kun y no la leas me entendiste Jennifer –dijo muy seria

Jenny: si me llamas por mi nombre completo debe de ser serio bueno esta bien no te preocupes no la leeré-dijo tomando la carta y saliendo del salón dejando sola a Kirari

Kirari: espero que todo salga bien-dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho

Con los chicos:

Hiroto estaba tomando un de agua cuando vio a Gaby

Hiroto. Gaby-chan que te pareció el entrenamiento de hoy-dijo acercándose a ella

Gaby: estuvieron todos geniales-decía con una sonrisa

Hiroto: me alegro que te haya gustado

En eso llega Jenny

Jenny: Goenji-kun-dijo acercándose a el

Goenji: que pasa?-dijo mirándola

Jenny: toma-dijo entregándole el sobre

Goenji: que es esto?-dijo mientras lo tomaba

Jenny: es se-cre-to

Gaby: Jenny-san sabe donde esta one-san-dijo acercándose al grupo

Jenny: eh? A si ella dijo que iría a casa mas tarde

Gaby: eh? Entonces tendré que irme sola?-dijo mirando a Jenny sorprendida

Jenny: bueno yo-decía hasta que fue interrumpida

Hiroto: yo te puedo acompañar si quieres Gaby-chan-dijo con una sonrisa

Gaby: enserio? Muchas gracias Hiroto-kun

Después de so todos se pusieron a guardar sus cosas y a marcharse excepto uno

Kido: Goenji no vienes?-dijo mirando que este no se movía

Goenji: no yo me quedare un rato mas no te preocupes-dijo con la mirada seria

Kido: de acuerdo nos vemos mañana-dijo para después caminar

Goenji:*que será lo que estará planeando*-pensaba mientras veía el la carta que le había entregado Jenny

La carta decía:

_Querido Goenji-kun_

_Quisiera que después del entrenamiento vinieras a la azotea por favor quiero decirte algo muy importante por favor Goenji-kun te estaré esperando_

_Atentamente: Kirari Kamiya _**(yo: si lo se es corto pero no se me ocurría otra cosa lo siento)**

Fin de la carta

Goenji llego a la azotea y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Kirari viendo el paisaje

Goenji: ya estoy aquí Kirari-dijo mientras se iba acercando a ella

Kirari: me alegro que hayas venido Goenji-kun-dijo mientras se volteaba a verlo

Goenji: para que querías verme-dijo poniéndose enfrente de Kirari

Kirari: Yo quería hablar sobre lo de esta mañana-decía nerviosa

Goenji: no hace falte-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Kirari: eh?

Goenji: yo se que yo no te gusto así que olvidemos lo de esta mañana-dijo dándose la vuelta decidido a irse pero algo lo detuvo o mejor dicho alguien-eh?

Kirari: por que quieres que haga algo como eso?-dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda del chico

Goenji: por que así será más fácil

Kirari: Goenji-kun tu no entiendes

Goenji: a que te refieres?-dijo volteándose

Kirari: Goenji-kun tu, tu me gustas y no quiero olvidarme de lo que paso esta mañana porque también me gustas-termino de decir muy sonrojada

Goenji: Kirari-dijo para después acercarse poco a poco a ella hasta que al fin juntaron sus labios y darle un beso tierno y dulce

Después se separaron se miraron ambos se sonrojaron

Goenji: Kirari Kamiya quieres ser mi novia?-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Kirari: si Goenji-kun quiero ser tu novia-dijo para después abrasarlo

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi bueno espero sus comentarios y también espero que sea de su agrado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo adiós **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios les agradezco mucho bueno aquí les traigo el capi 12 espero que sea de su agrado **

**Sin más los dejo leer **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes **

**Capitulo 12: un día lleno de sorpresas**

Goenji: Kirari Kamiya quieres ser mi novia?-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Kirari: si Goenji-kun quiero ser tu novia-dijo para después abrasarlo

Goenji: me alegro mucho-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Después decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

¿?: Hiroto-kun crees que one-san este bien?-dijo una chica caminando con preocupación

Hiroto: no te preocupes además vi que Jenny-san le daba una carta a Goenji-kun o algo por el estilo y cuando nos íbamos note que el se quedo así que debe estar con el-dijo con tranquilidad

Gaby: si tienes razón creo que me preocupo demasiado jijijij-empezó a reírse

Hiroto: *se ve muy linda cuando ríe bueno mas linda de lo que ya es* -pensaba mientras la observaba

Gaby: que pasa Hiroto-kun por que me miras así?-dijo sonrojada al notar que no la dejaba de mirar

Hiroto: eh? No te preocupes no es nada malo ajajaja ja-dijo nervioso

Gaby: bueno si tú lo dices-dijo para después pararse en seco

Hiroto: que pasa Gaby-chan?-pregunto al ver que la chica no seguía caminando

Gaby: ahora que dices lo de Goenji-san one-san estaba rara en el entrenamiento –dijo pensativa

Hiroto: a que te refieres?-Dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella

Gaby: bueno veras

Flash back:

_Todos los chicos estaban entrenando las chicas solo los observaban _

_Gaby: one-san te encuentras bien?-dijo mirando a Kirari_

_Kirari: si por que la pregunta?-dijo con la mirada perdida_

_Gaby: es que pareces ausente esta segura de que no te pasa nada?_

_Kirari: si no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo para luego mirar a Goenji-*no debo dejar que Gaby-chan me vea de este modo *-pensaba_

_Haruna: Gaby-chan vamos tenemos que ir a llenar las botellas vacías-dijo con una sonrisa_

_Gaby: si tienes razón-dijo levantándose para ir con ella_

Fin del flash back

Gaby: one-san actuaba raro en el entrenamiento pero después que me fui con Haruna-chan a llenar las botellas de agua cuando regresamos ella y Jenny-san ya no estaban -dijo explicándole todo al peli-rojo

Hiroto: ya veo tal vez tenia algo que hacer con Goenji-kun no lo crees?-dijo mientras empezaban a caminar otra vez

Gaby: mientras este con el estará bien eso espero-dijo sonriente

Hiroto: me alegro que ya no estés preocupada-dijo mirándola

Gaby: si tienes razón bien ya llegamos Hiroto-kun-dijo viendo que estaban enfrente de su casa

Hiroto: parece que si bueno nos vemos Gaby-chan

Gaby: nos vemos Hiroto-kun-dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla

Hiroto: si adiós-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro después de ver que Gaby ya había entrado en la casa-ahhh parece que estoy enamorado de Gaby-chan-dicho esto se marcho

Con Kirari y Goenji:

Kirari: no puedo creer que sea la novia de Goenji-kun!-dijo sonriendo

Goenji: por que no?-dijo intrigado por la pregunta

Kirari: porque es increíble estoy tan afortunada

Goenji: pues soy yo el que se siente así-después de decir esto la tomo de la mano y el la beso

Kirari: Goenji-kun-dijo sonrojada después del beso

Goenji: que acaso no te gustan mis besos?-dijo preocupado

Kirari: no es eso es solo que no me e acostumbrado todavía

Goenji: entonces tengo que hacerlo mas a menudo-dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rosto

Kirari: Goenji-kun basta estas haciendo que me sonroje-dijo tratando de que el no lo notara

Goenji: que bien por que eso quiere decir que te gusto además te ves muy linda así-poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Kirari

Kirari: Goenji-kun-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Goenji: Kirari te quiero-dijo acercándose a ella

Kirari: yo también te quiero Goenji-kun –dijo cerrando los ojos

Estaban apunto de besarse cuando

¿?: Kirari-chan?-dijo un peli-azul haciendo que Goenji y Kirari se separan

Kirari: ka-Kazemaru-kun-dijo nerviosa

Goenji: que haces aquí-dijo enojado por haberlos interrumpido

¿?: El me esta acompañando a casa-dijo una chica a lado de el

Kirari: Jenny pero tú y Kazemaru?-dijo confundida al verlos juntos

Jenny: bueno el me dijo que me acompañaba pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo como ustedes dos par de besucones-dijo señalándolos

Goenji y Kirari se pusieron más rojos que un tomate

Kirari: je-je-Jenny pero que cosas estas diciendo –dijo totalmente roja

Goenji: Kirari tiene razón que estas diciendo-dijo mirando a otro lado para que no vieran el sonrojo

Kazemaru: bueno se van a seguir así seria mejor que nos fuéramos Jenny-chan-dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela de allí

Jenny: o-o-oye espera que haces suéltame Kazemaru!-dijo mientras caminaba tras de el sonrojada-esto no se a acabado Kirari!-grito mirándola

Kirari: ajajaja-rio nerviosa ante el comportamiento de su amiga

Goenji: creo que se esta haciendo tarde debería llevarte a tu casa-dijo para después tomarla de la mano

Kirari: eh? Si tienes razón-dijo mirando hacia otra parte

Mientras tanto en la casa Kamiya:

Gaby: obaa-chan su te esta listo

Obaa-sama: gracias Gaby-chan-dijo con una sonrisa-Gaby-chan por cierto no sabes donde esta tu hermana?

Gaby: si creo que esta con Goenji-san-dijo poniéndose el dedo índice en el mentón

Obaa-sama: ya veo –mientras tomaba un poco de te

Con Kirari y Goenji:

Kirari: gracias por traerme a casa Goenji-kun

Goenji: no tiene nada de malo de todos modos soy tu novio no?

Kirari: si tienes razón-dijo sonriendo

Goenji: Kirari quiero que estés siempre con migo-dijo abrasándola

Kirari: Goenji-kun-dijo sorprendida por el abraso pero al reaccionar correspondió el abraso-yo también quiero que estés con migo siempre

Después de esto ambos iban acercando sus rostros lentamente hasta que al fin unieron sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso cuando se separaron Kirari entro a su casa y Goenji se fue a la suya

Kirari: ya llegue!-dijo entrando a la sala

Gaby: one-san-dijo saltando sobre su hermana tirándola al suelo

Kirari: duele por que hiciste eso?-dijo mirando a su hermana

Gaby: la que tiene que pedir explicaciones aquí soy yo-dijo poniéndose de pie

¿?: Y yo también-dijo alguien entrando a la sala

Kirari: eh? Obaa-sama también por que?-dijo mientras se paraba

Obaa-sama: por que has llegado tarde hoy?-dijo muy seria

Kirari: pues yo-dijo jugando con sus dedos

Gaby: que es lo que hiciste con Goenji-san?-dijo mirándote my seria

Kirari: bueno yo-dijo toda roja

Gaby/obaa-sama: que es lo que paso KIRARI!-dijeron haciendo que la pobre chica se desesperara

Kirari: GOENJI-KUN Y YO SOMOS NOVIO POR ESO LLEGUE TARDE HOY!-grito sin darse cuenta lo que había dicho

Gaby/obaa-sama: QUE!-gritaron por lo dicho de la chica

Kirari: bueno yo esto- dijo jugando con sus dedos

Gaby: one-san y Goenji-san son no-no-novi-novios-dijo sonrojada

Obaa-sama: Kirari-chan esta creciendo muy rápido

Gaby: no puedo creerlo es increíble lo que estas diciendo-dijo sin creer todavía lo que decía Kirari

Kirari: pero por que es increíble ni que fuera a quedarme soltera para siempre-dijo enojada

Obaa-sama: bueno es que eres muy tímida

Gaby: lo bueno es que ya tengo cuñado y-en eso se quedo pensando-QUE NOYA NO PASARE MUCHO TIEMPO CON ONE-SAN!-grito desesperada

Kirari: o-o-o-oye no es para tanto-dijo con una gota resbalando en su cabeza

Gaby: pero yo ya no pasare tiempo con one-san-dijo con cascaditas en los ojos

Obaa-sama: pero algún día tenia que pasar-dijo con la mano en el mentón

Kirari: pero mírale el lado bueno podrás estar con Hiroto-kun mas tiempo no ¬¬-dijo con picardía

Gaby: yo oye no cambies el tema-dijo apuntando con el dedo

Kirari les conto todo lo sucedido con Goenji ya que no tuvo de otra pues estas la atacaban con un gran interrogatorio después de eso se fue a su cuarto cansada de ese gran interrogatorio

Kirari: ahhh obaa-sama es mucho peor que los paparazzi en una entrevista-dijo entrando a su cuarto

¿?: Guau

Kirari: sabes hoy fue un día interesante oso-dijo mientras veía un pequeño perro negro en su cama

Oso: guau-ladro moviendo la cola

Kirari: estoy tan feliz-sentándose en la cama acariciando a su perro-sabes hoy un chico me propuso ser su novia-dijo mientras miraba a la ventana de su cuarto de repente su celular sonó- eh? Alo?-contesto su celular

¿?: Hola como estas?-Kirari reconoció esa voz al instante

Kirari: Goenji-kun como es que conseguiste mi teléfono?-le pregunto sin creer que el estuviera en la línea

Goenji: se lo pedí a Jenny-dijo con tranquilidad

Kirari: y como es que ella te lo dio?-dijo en un tono un poco molesto

Goenji: Kazemaru me dio su numero y yo la llame por que celosa?-pregunto de forma celos

Kirari: claro que no bueno es que se me izo raro-dijo sonrojada

Goenji: oye mañana salimos a algún lado no se como una cita?-dijo algo nervioso

Kirari: me encantaría Goenji-kun –dijo feliz

Goenji: también seria una buena oportunidad de conocer a tus padres y pes decirles de lo nuestro-dijo serio

Kirari: a mis padres estas seguro Goenji-kun?-dijo sorprendida por lo que le había dicho su novio

Goenji- quiero que vean que mis intenciones contigo son correctas y sinceras

Kirari: Goenji-kun eres muy lindo-dijo sin saber que el se había sonrojado al máximo por el comentario

Goenji: enserio lo crees?-dijo rascándose la barbilla

Kirari: si por supuesto

Goenji: bueno aun que no quisiera irme debo hacerlo ya que nos dejaron mucha tarea hoy-dijo un poco triste

Kirari: si yo tampoco la empezado ya que obaa-sama y Gaby-chan me han hecho un interrogatorio que ni te imaginas-dijo recordado la todas las preguntas que le hicieron

Goenji: pobre de ti no me imagino como a de a haber sido eso-dijo con un poco de risa

Kirari: no te rías no es gracioso bueno te dijo Goenji-kun tengo mucho que hacer

Goenji: si yo también nos vemos mañana te quiero-dijo con cariño

Kirari: si yo también te quiero mucho-dijo con igual tono

Goenji: adiós

Kirari: nos vemos-después de eso colgaron-que feliz estoy mañana Goenji y yo vamos a ir a una cita y el le dirá a mis padres que el y yo somos-después de eso se que da paralizada-el le dirá A mis padres que el y yo que el y yo no puede ser como se lo tomaran ellos-dijo para después salir de su cuarto para ir al de su abuela- obaa-sama! Problemas-dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de su abuela

Obaa-sama: que es esa manera de entrar Kirari-dijo mientras la veía-bueno que pasa-dijo cuando vio la preocupación en ella

Kirari: Goenji-kun me invito a una cita-dijo cuando vio la cara de confusión de su abuela dijo-no ese no es el problema el problema es que mañana quiere venir y decirles a mis padres lo do nosotros

Obaa-sama: y cual es el problema el quiere algo serio contigo eso no es malo-dijo sin todavía entender la situación

Kirari: que no te acuerdas como son mis padres bueno mi padre tal vez lo tome bien pero mamá sabes como es tu la criaste la conoces mejor que yo –dijo desesperada

Obaa-sama: ya tranquila mañana lo sabremos además deja decirte que ellos nunca vienen temprano y les diremos que no era conveniente decirles por teléfono yo te ayudare no te preocupes ahora ve a hacer tus tareas

Kirari: si de acuerdo hasta mañana-dijo saliendo del cuarto para entrar al suyo

Después de terminar sus deberes empezó a pensar en Goenji y como les iría mañana se acostó en la cama y se quedo dormida

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capi espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios y si hay algo que nos les gusto pueden decírmelo no hay problema es mas les agradecería mucho y si tiene sugerencias también bueno nos vemos es el siguiente capi adiós **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste mucho la verdad e estado un poco ocupada bueno estar un comité que tiene muchas actividades y que tu grado es el encardo de organizarlas no es nada fácil buenos sin mas los dejo leer**

**Inazuma eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**Capitulo 13: una gran noticia, una cita**

A la mañana siguiente Kirari se levanto temprano aunque era sábado ella tenia que alistarse para su cita con Goenji y preparar como se lo diría a sus padres lo de su noviazgo

Kirari: bien creo que es hora de hacer el desayuno no crees oso?

Oso: guau-ladro para dar un salto de la cama e ir con su dueña hasta la cocina

Kirari había bajado a la cocina ya que para ella no era nuevo eso siempre tenia que hacer lo mismo

Kirari: bien ya esta el desayuno ahora solo falta comer bañarme y prepararme para el reclamo de mis padres y después la cita con Goenji-kun-dijo un tanto preocupada

¿?: Levantada tan temprano-dijo alguien entrando a la cocina haciendo que Kirari diera un brinco del susto-vaya no pensé que asustaba tanto Kirari

Kirari: papá solo me sorprendió-dijo mientras ponía la mesa

Papá de Kirari: te ayudo

Después de poner la mesa todos lo bajaron para desayunar

Kirari:*esta es mi oportunidad*-pensó-mamá papá yo quisiera saber que harían si yo tuviera novio?-pregunto nerviosa esto agarro por sorpresa a sus padres y a Gaby que casi se atraganta con el desayuno

Gaby: *one-san si tiene agallas*pensó mirando con sorpresa

Obaa-sama: ja su hija su acaba de preguntar algo no le van a contestar?-pregunto sonriendo al ver las agallas de su nieta

Papá de Kirari: bueno lo que haría –se puso a pensar-creo que lo colgaría de un edificio de diez pisos o lo torturaría es una silla eléctrica-dijo tranquilamente mientras sus hijas se quedaban boquiabiertas

Kirari: papá no digas eso estoy hablando enserio-dijo después de reaccionar

Mamá de Kirari: bueno es que aun no tienes edad para eso-dijo sonriendo a lo que Kirari solo la veía preocupada y a la vez triste

Obaa-sama: bueno eso no es cierto-dijo a lo que Kirari solo la miro-recuerdo que tu tuviste tu primer novio a la edad de Kirari o me equivoco?-dijo mientras veía a su hija

Gaby: parece que te pillaron mamá –dijo riendo

Mamá de Kirari: bueno pero estamos hablando de Kirari-chan y-pero antes de terminar alguien la interrumpió

Papá de Kirari: bueno tú sabrás cual será el momento indicado lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es darte nuestros consejos y apoyarte-dijo serio –pero por que tanto interés en eso?-pregunto

Kirari: esto yo pues-pero fue interrumpida

Obaa-sama: oye Kirari

Kirari: si que pasa obaa-sama

Obaa-sama: que tal va el equipo de soccer?-dijo para desviar el tema

Kirari: eh? Bueno los chicos son fantásticos Goenji-kun es el mas impresionante deberían ir a ver sus jugadas-dijo sonriendo

Gaby: para mi es Hiroto-kun el es el mas asombroso-dijo sonriendo-deberían ver las técnicas

Papá de Kirari: vaya de lo único que se habla en esta casa es de esos dos chicos que hay con ellos-dijo mirando fijamente a Kirari poniéndola nerviosa

Gaby: pues la verdad es que son geniales pero no has visto a todo el equipo Kido-san con sus estrategias y a Endo-kun con su animo aaa si y tampoco a Midorikawa-san con su feroz apetito-dijo para sacar a su hermana de un problema

Kirari: eso es verdad cuando nos toca cocinar debemos hacer comida para quizá 100 personas por que Kabeyama-san y Midorikawa-kun parecen no tener fondo-dijo riendo

Papá de Kirari: perecen un equipo muy divertido-dijo sonriendo

Después de desayunar Kirari fue a bañarse y cambiarse para su cita

Kirari: bueno creo que así esta bien-dijo mirando se al espejo

Ella llevaba uno jeans azul oscuro una blusa ecotada sin mangas blanca con unas zapatillas color plateadas

Luego su celular sonó

Kirari: eh?-se apresuro a contestar-Alo-dijo contestando

¿?: Hola ya estas lista?-pregunto la persona en el teléfono

Kirari: si Goenji-kun yo ya estoy lista pero no les he podido decir a ellos todavía –dijo algo preocupada

Goenji: esta bien no te preocupes te parece bien si llego dentro 20 minutos?

Kirari: si no veo el problema además obaa-sama dijo que me iba a ayudar pero no se como así que debemos estar preparados para todo lo que pueda pasar-dijo preocupada

Goenji: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-dijo para tranquilizarla

Kirari: si eso espero Goenji-kun

Goenji: bueno te veo luego

Kirari: si nos vemos-dijo preocupada

Goenji: Kirari no olvides que te quiero-le dijo con cariño

Kirari: eh? Yo-yo también te quiero Goenji-kun-dijo sonrojada

Goenji: apuesto a que te sonrojaste verdad-dijo divertido

Kirari: no te rías Goenji-kun no es gracioso-dijo mas roja todavía

Goenji: ajajaja esta bien pero me hubiera gustado verte de seguro te veías adorable-dijo en tono cariñoso

Kirari: Goenji-kun!

Goenji: pero si es la verdad

Kirari: bueno nos vemos luego

Goenji: si nos vemos luego

Fin de la llamada telefónica

Kirari: bueno espero que salga todo bien-dijo suspirando para luego salir de su cuarto

Al llegar a la sala:  
>Mamá de Kirari: por que tan arreglada Kirari-chan-dijo al ver a su hija entrando<p>

Kirari: bueno yo es que hay algo que debo decirles y-pero en eso alguien toca la puerta- yo voy a ver quien es-dijo para ir a atender- Goenji-kun-dijo sonriente al abrir la puerta

Goenji: hola como estas?-dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta

Kirari: bien y tu?-dijo mientras lo dejaba pasar

Goenji: ahora mejor desde que te vi-dijo mirándola

Kirari: Goenji-kun-dijo cerrando la puerta

Mamá de Kirari: quien es hija-dijo asomándose al pasillo-un muchacho?-dijo incrédula al ver a Goenji al lado de su hija-pero que hacen en la puerta por que no le has dicho que pase a la sala-dijo para después irse al lugar mencionado

Goenji: esa es tu mamá?-dijo por el comportamiento de la señora

Kirari: si ella es pero si no nos apresuramos van a pensar que algo raro pasa-dijo para empezar a caminar

Goenji: espera no te he dicho que hoy te ves hermosa-haciendo sonrojar a Kirari

Kirari: si no nos apresuramos se van a preocupar-dicho esto ambos empezaron a caminar

Al llegar a la sala

Papá de Kirari: perece que te ha venido a visitar un amigo tuyo Kirari-dijo mientras veía a Goenji

Gaby: oye one-san no has visto mi diadema de corazón-dijo al bajar las escaleras- eh Goenji-san?-pregunto sorprendida de verlo allí – eh buenos días Goenji-san-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Goenji- buenos días Gaby-dijo sonriendo

Gaby: yo iré a buscarla en mi cuarto no te preocupes one-san-dijo volviendo a subir las escaleras

Papá de Kirari: así que tu eres Goenji pero que haces allí parado donde han quedado nuestros modales siéntate por favor

Goenji: gracias-dijo para sentarse en el sofá de dos junto con Kirari

Papá de Kirari: vaya, vaya tú eres Goenji mi hija no ha dejado de hablar de ti sabes?-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Kirari: papá pero que cosas dices-dijo sonrojarse-bueno papá mamá el es Shuya Goenji Goenji-kun ellos son mis padres

Goenji: mucho gusto señores es un placer conocerlos-dijo muy cortésmente

Mamá de Kirari: el gusto es todo nuestro Goenji-san-dijo sonriendo

Papá de Kirari: mucho gusto muchacho mi hija no ha dejado de decir maravillas de ti y de tu forma de jugar futbol

Goenji: enserio?-dijo mirando a Kirari haciendo que esta se sonrojara

Papá de Kirari: bueno y a que se debe tú visita Goenji

Goenji: señor hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle-dijo con seriedad que sorprendió a los padres de Kirari

Papá de Kirari: bueno que es eso tan importan te que tienes que decirme-dijo con el mismo tono que Goenji

Goenji: bueno vera yo quisiera decirle que yo soy el novio de su hija-esto sor prendió mucho a los padres de Kirari

Madre de Kirari: pero como?-dijo mirando a su hija sin poder creer lo que había dicho el muchacho

Goenji: yo e venido aquí para pedirles permiso y e venido también a decirles que mis intenciones con su hija son sinceras y correctas

Papá de Kirari: vaya veo que eres un chico serio Shuya Goenji –dijo muy serio

Mamá de Kirari: pero desde cuando tienes novio y por que no nos avías dicho Kirari?-dijo aun sin poder creérselo

Kirari: bueno yo-empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por la mirada de su madre

Obaa-sama: el es el novio de Kirari desde apenas ayer así que Kirari no se los a ocultado-dijo entrando a la sala

Mamá de Kirari: mamá tu sabias y no me dijiste nada

Obaa-sama: bueno no veo cual es el problema además ella me dijo que ahora les iba a decir y como ustedes han estado llegando tarde no era preferible que se los dijera por teléfono-dijo defendiendo a su nieta

Papá de Kirari: bueno viendo las intensiones de Goenji yo por mi parte no me opongo al noviazgo de mi hija-dijo sonriendo a lo que Kirari se sorprendió

Kirari: papá muchas gracias-dijo yendo a abrasarlos

Papá de Kirari: no es problema-dijo sonriendo a su hija para después- quiero advertirte que si le haces daño a mi hija yo mismo te cuelgo de cabeza de un edificio de diez pisos-dijo mirando a Goenji

Kirari: papá pero que cosas esta diciendo-dijo al ver lo que decía su padre con una gota en la cabeza

Goenji: no tengo intenciones de hacerle daño a Kirari por eso e venido aquí para que vea que mis intenciones con Kirari son correctas no tengo otra intención mas que hacerla feliz-dijo levantándose de su asiento

Papá de Kirari: tranquilos no lo decía en serio pero me alegro que sea así-dijo sonriendo pero después se puso serio y dijo-pero tú que dices querida-dijo mirando a su esposa

Mamá de Kirari: bueno pues también viendo las intenciones de Goenji-san no creo que haya problema-dijo también sonriendo-pero supongo que van a salir verdad? Digo por la ropa que Kirari-chan lleva normalmente se viste así para salir-dijo al ver a su hija

Goenji: bueno también le venia a pedir permiso para poder salir con su hija hoy en una cita-dijo algo sonrojado

Papá de Kirari: bueno no veo el problema Kirari puedes ir con Goenji

Kirari: gracias papá-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos después mamá obaa-sama-dijo despidiéndose de ellas con un beso en la mejilla

Goenji: fue un placer conocerlos con permiso me retiro-dijo yendo al lado de Kirari

Después que estos dos salieran dela casa:

Papá de Kirari: parece un buen muchacho-dijo sonriendo

Mamá de Kirari: parece que si-dijo sonriendo-a nuestra Kirari está creciendo

Papá de Kirari: bueno no podíamos evitar que este día llegara

Con Kirari y Goenji:

Kirari: estaba muy nerviosa de que mis padres se enojaran con migo-dijo suspirando

Goenji: bueno también fue gracias a tu abuela por avernos ayudado-dijo mirándola

Kirari: cuando regrese le daré las gracias-dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba-por cierto Goenji-kun a dónde vamos?

Goenji: bueno ha venido una feria pensé que querrías ir-respondió tranquilamente

Kirari: enserio que bien-dijo emocionada

Goenji: parece que te gustan mucho-dijo mientras la veía cariñosamente

Kirari: es que hace tiempo que no iba a la feria-dijo un poco sonrojada por la forma en que la veía Goenji

Goenji: pues espero que todo salga bien-dijo un tanto preocupado

Kirari: y por qué no habría de salir bien?-dijo mirándole- además con solo estar solo los dos juntos para mi es más que suficiente-al terminar de decir esto le tomo tímidamente la mano a Goenji

Goenji: Kirari-dijo sorprendido al ver el acto que hiso la chica- gracias

Al llegar a la feria:

Kirari: a esto va hacer muy divertido Goenji-kun a que nos subimos primero?-le pregunto al pelos parados

Goenji: a lo que tú quieras-le respondió este

Kirari: a ver… a yace que tal a ese-señalo a la montaña rusa

Goenji: eh? Así que te gustan los juegos de velocidad? Bien vamos-dijo tomándole la mono

Cuando empezó la atracción se sujetaron las manos cuando bajaba todos empezaban a gritar y así era todo el recorrido con las vueltas y las curvas que daba el juego mecánico cuando finalizo

Kirari: eso fue muy divertido-dijo emocionada-y que te pareció a ti Goenji-kun?-pregunto

Goenji: también me pareció divertido y más si estas a mi lado Kirari-dijo tomándola de la mano

Kirari: Goenji-kun pero que cosas dices-dijo mientras se sonrojaba por lo dicho

Goenji: es la verdad-dijo sonriendo-y bien ahora a dónde quieres ir?

Kirari: pues no se no he ido a un parque de diversiones durante mucho tiempo así que no sabría escoger de todas las atracciones que hay aquí tu que me recomiendas Goenji-kun-dijo mirándolo

Goenji: bueno que te parece si vamos a ver las artesanías?-dijo mirando que aquel lugar estaba cerca

Kirari: claro por qué no?-diciendo esto fueron al lugar dicho

Kirari: Goenji-kun mira no son bonitas?-dijo viendo unas pulseras

Goenji: no más bonitas que tu-dijo mirándola

Kirari: ya deja de decir esas cosas

Goenji: por qué? Si es la verdad-dijo sonriendo

Después de eso Goenji le compro una pulsera color azul agua a Kirari y una rosada a Yuka

Kirari: gracias por la pulsera Goenji-kun

Goenji: no te preocupes además aproveche de comprarle a Yuka

Kirari: no sabía que tenías una hermana menor Goenji-kun-dijo mientras lo miraba

Goenji: si es que no se daba la ocasión pero si te la presento le caerás bien de seguro

Kirari: eso espero-dijo mientras sonreía

Después de un rato se subieron a varia atracciones también fueron a los puestos de comida, ya se estaba haciendo tarde

Kirari: vaya eso estuvo divertido

Goenji: si tienes razón-dijo mientras caminaban hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención-oye Kirari por que no vamos a ese-dijo señalando la casa del terror

Kirari: eh?-dijo mirando hacia el lugar señalado- la casa embrujada-dijo con un poco de miedo

Goenji: que dices?

Kirari: está bien no hay problema-dijo no muy convencida

Goenji: bien vamos-dijo agarrándola de la mano

Cuando entraron a esa atracción estaba oscura cosa que a Kirari no le gustó mucho ya que ella le tiene miedo desde muy pequeña así que agarro a Goenji del brazo ese al principio se sobresaltó un poco pero después se tranquilizo

Goenji: parece que le tienes miedo a estas cosas no Kirari-dijo mirándola de reojo

Kirari: bueno solo un poco ya que por culpa de mis primos siempre me asustan cosas como esta-contesto mirando para todos lados

Después de eso apareció de repente una mujer de blanco con un cuchillo en la mano Kirari al ver esto lo que hizo fue gritar y pegarse más al cuerpo de Goenji lo que hizo este solo fue sonrojarse después empezaron a salir ese tipo de cosas como la niña del aro arañas murciélagos cosas por el estilo en todas y cada una Kirari no dejaba de gritar lo que a Goenji le parecía algo adorable ya que siempre que hacia esto escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico al salir de la casa embrujada se fueron a sentar a una banca para que Kirari se tranquilizara un poco después del susto que se llevó en ese lugar

Goenji: bueno ahora que salimos de la casa embrujada me puedes decir que te hicieron tus primos para que te diera tanto miedo estas cosas

Kirari: bueno cuando tenía 6 años con ellos siempre jugaba pero como ellos eran varones les gustaba jugar un poco pesado así que habeces que llegaban a mi casa y jugábamos esconledero y a mí me tocaba buscar ellos se iban al cuarto de mis padres y apagaban las luces y cuando yo entraba ellos hacían ruidos de moustros y cosas por el estilo-dijo poniendo una carita con rayas azules-y cuando menos me lo esperaba ellos con unas lámparas alumbraban sus caras y ahí está la razón por la que le tengo miedo a estas cosas-decía mientras suspiraba

Goenji- así que eso paso bueno es normal tener miedo pero que tus primos lo hayan hecho eso me sorprende-dijo mirándola

Kirari: bueno a pesar de eso los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos ya que sin ellos también no hubiera superado lo de mi abuelo-dijo mirando al cielo-también gracias a ellos se jugar un poco futbol

Goenji: bueno-dijo sonriendo-ahora a dónde quieres ir?

Kirari: mmm… que tal a la noria-dijo levantándose de la banca-que dices

Goenji: está bien-dijo imitando a la chica

Después de eso se dirigieron a la atracción y se subieron cuando estaban en lo alto:

Kirari: ha pero que bonita vista desde aquí puedes ver toda la feria Goenji-kun-dijo mirando atreves de la ventana

Goenji: si tienes razón es muy bonita-termino de decir esto y tomo la mano de Kirari haciendo que esta se volteara a verlo

Kirari: Goenji-kun pasa algo?-pregunto inocentemente

Goenji: Kirari-dijo mirándola dulcemente-quiero que estés conmigo para siempre-Kirari se sorprendió de lo dicho por el chico pero lo miro de la misma forma que el la miraba a ella

Kirari: yo también quiero que estés conmigo para siempre Goenji-kun-dicho esto Goenji la abraso por un rato para después besarla cosa que ella correspondió después de un rato se separaron por falta de aire y se y se miraron a los ojos sonrojados

Goenji: Kirari yo me he dado cuenta que no te quiero-al decir esto Kirari se sorprendió y se le cristalizaron los ojos-no saques conclusiones apresuradas antes de que termine-dijo acariciándole la mejilla-yo no te quiero yo te amo-al decir esto Kirari se lanzó hacia Goenji

Kirari: yo también te amo Goenji-kun-dio dándole un beso en la mejilla

Goenji: pero hay algo que no me gusta- Kirari solo lo miro extrañada –es que sigues llamándome Goenji

Kirari: bueno entonces como quieres que te llame?-le pregunto aun abrasada a el

Goenji: llama me por mi nombre-dijo apoyando su cabeza en la de Kirari

Kirari: quieres que te llame Shuya-kun?-dijo sonrojada

Goenji por qué no?-pregunto levantando la ceja

Kirari: bueno está bien no creo que haya problema

Después de esto la atracción termino y se dieron cuenta que estaba oscureciendo

Goenji: supongo que ya nos tenemos que ir a casa-dijo mirando el reloj-espero que tus padres no se enojen contigo

Kirari: no creo además saben que estoy contigo-dijo sonriéndole

Goenji: bueno entonces te llevo a tu casa Kirari-dijo tomándola de la mano

Entonces empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Kirari pero en el camino:

Kirari: Shuya-kun gracias por este día me he divertido mucho-dijo feliz ya sé que se la había pasado bien

Goenji: me alegro que te hayas divertido-dijo rodeándola con el brazo

Kirari: Goenji-kun me alegro mucho de ser tu novia-dijo pegándose más a su novio

Goenji: yo también me alegro que me hayas elegido para ser tu novio-dijo besándole la mejilla-te amo Kirari

Kirari: yo también Shuya-kun

¿?: Valla pero mira que tenemos aquí-dijo alguien que camino hacia ellos-preciosa no pierdas tú tiempo con este tipo no vale la pena-dijo el chico

Goenji: pero tú quién demonios eres –dijo poniéndose delante de Kirari

¿?: Ha y tú crees que me vas a espantar puercoespín-le dijo a Goenji en forma de burla

Goenji: que es lo que acabas de decir-dijo enojado por el comentario

Kirari: Shuya-kun por favor vámonos no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa así que vámonos-dijo agarrándolo del brazo

Goenji: Kirari está bien vámonos-dijo tomándola de la mano pero cuando pasaron al lado del chico este le tomo la mano a Kirari-suéltala ahora mismo

¿?: Y quien me va a obligar tú?-dijo burlándose para después sentir un golpe en la mejilla quien lo golpeo fue Kirari

Kirari: a mí no me vuelves a tocar-dijo agarrándose la mano ya que se había zafado del agarre

Goenji: Kirari ten encuentras bien verdad?-dijo preocupado por ella y a la ves poniéndose enfrentes la pena

Kirari: si no te preocupes

¿?: Veo que no vales la pena-dicho esto se fue dejando confundidos a Kirari y a Goenji

Kirari: eso fue muy raro

Goenji: pero estas bien verdad-dijo voleando a verla en su rostro se veía clara mente preocupado

Kirari: si ya no te preocupes Shuya-kun estoy bien vamos si no se hará mas tarde

Goenji: si

Después de esto empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la casa de Kirari

Kirari: gracias por acompañarme Shuya-kun

Goenji: no hay problema-dijo mirándola con dulzura

Kirari: que pasa por que me miras asi?-dijo ante la mirada de Goenji

Goenji: porque eres hermosa-dijo para empezar a acercarse al rostro de Kirari cosa que ella noto y entre cerro los ojos para unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura pero después de unos minutos el aire les estaba haciendo falta así que se separaron jadeando un poco

Goenji: yo también Kirari-dijo dándole un beso en la frente-nos vemos mañana en entrenamiento N-O-V-I-A-dijo despidiéndose de ella

Kirari: si mañana nos vemos-dijo para después empezar a hacia la puerta ya cuando se encontraba ahí hizo un ademan con la mano

Cuando entro a la casa su padre la estaba esperando en la sala

Kirari: papá que haces aquí?-pregunto al ver a su padre sentado en el sillón

Papá de Kirari: bueno sé que no es muy tarde pero como es tu primera cita estaba un poco preocupado

Kirari: no tiene que preocuparte papá Shuya-kun es una b=muy buena persona no te preocupes

Papá de Kirari: de acuerdo está bien solo porque tú lo dices confiare en el

Después de eso Kirari fue a darse un baño para después peores la pijama ya que mañana seria un día muy duro no por el entrenamiento sino porque Jennifer no la iba a dejar en paz ya que sus interrogatorios eran mucho peores que los de Gaby y su abuela y así se fue quedando dormida

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo 13 nos vemos en el siguiente capi** adiós** espero que le haya gustado bueno dejen sus comentarios adiós**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios le agradezco mucho y discúlpenme por ponerles el capítulo anterior es que en ese momento llegaron mis primitos y accidental mente presione el que no era y no me dedique a revisarlo lo siento mucho de verdad bueno espero que les guste este capítulo realmente no he estado muy bien de ánimos pero tratare de hacer lo mejor espero que sea de su agrado**

**Bueno sin los dejo leer**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece el día que sea mío será cuando Kirari aparezca en la historia**

**Capítulo 14: QUE SON NOVIOS!**

En la mañana en casa de los Goenji:

Un chico peli-plateado iba camino al comedor

¿?: Onii-chan buenos días como amaneciste?-pregunto una niña con trenzas sentada en la mesa del comedor ya que estaba desayunando

Goenji: bien Yuca y tú?-dijo sentándose al lado de ella

Yuca: yo he dormido muy bien al igual que tu-dijo al ver que su hermano estaba sonriendo-por qué tan feliz onii-chan?-viendo que su hermano estaba más feliz de lo normal

Goenji: bueno pues digamos que es por una persona-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Yuka: eh? Una persona?-dijo pensando-ya se es una chica verdad?

Goenji: pues si es una chica

Yuka: eh! Ella te gusta verdad onii-chan?-pregunto inocentemente

Goenji: no me gusta-entonces yuca puso cara de confusión-estoy enamorado de ella

Yuka: enserio genial y ella cómo es?

Goenji: te lo diré cuando regrese tengo entrenamiento hoy adiós-dijo esto y termino de desayunar

Después fue se dirigió a la cancha junto al rio se sorprendió al no encontrar a Kirari en el camino pero al llegar

Endo: eh? Goenji te estábamos esperando-dijo con sus típicas sonrisas

Goenji: enserio? Bueno parece que tú para lo único que llegas puntual es para algo que tenga que ver con el futbol no es así?

Endo: bueno mejor vamos a entrenar-dijo rascándose la nuca

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Kirari estaba sentada junto a Jenny quien la estaba fulminando con la mirada mientras ella reía nerviosa Kirari vestía un buzo celeste que había llevado la última ves y Jenny usaba un buzo de color morado lila casi igual al de Kirari después de mirarla fue a entrenar por lo menos el saber que estaba bien le tranquilizaba

Los chicos daban lo mejor de sí en el entrenamiento mientras hacían nuevas estrategias y unos queriendo poner en práctica sus técnicas y cosas así pero eso no era de lo que discutían Kirari y Jenny

Jenny: que estaban haciendo tú y Goenji cuando Kazemaru-kun y yo los vimos?-preguntando seriamente a Kirari ya llevaban tiempo así

Kirari: bueno-pero antes de decir algo la interrumpieron

Jenny: que le dijiste cuando los dejamos solos?-volvió a preguntar

Kirari: veras –pero de nuevo fue interrumpida

Jenny: te le declaraste?-dijo Kirari iba a contestar pero la interrumpió de nuevo-ya son novios?... ya lo besaste?-empezó a agobiar a la pobre Kirari hasta que-POR QUE NO RESPONDES A NINGUNA DE MIS PREGUNTAS?-dijo gritando que todos los demás se asustaron y se le quedaron viendo raro

Kazemaru: Jenny-chan te encuentras bien?-dijo acercándose a las chicas-por que estabas gritando?

Jenny: pues yo veras-trataba de salir de este problema

Kirari: Jenny gritaste muy fuerte-dijo con la cara azul ya que cuando Jenny se ponía así le daba miedo

Goenji: Kirari estas bien? Tienes la cara azul-dijo preocupado acercándose a la chica los demás se sorprendieron por el comportamiento de Goenji

Jenny: eso era lo que preguntaba-dijo parándose y poniéndose enfrente de Goenji-que es lo tú y Kirari están escondiendo-dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque real mete nadie le había hablado así a Goenji

Goenji: a que te refieres con eso?-dijo levantando la ceja

Jenny: a qué relación tienen ustedes dos-dijo un poco molesta

Kirari: yo iba a responder las preguntas que hacías pero siempre me interrumpías-dijo cruzándose de brazos y viendo hacia otra parte

Jenny: y tu porque no me contestas?-dijo también cruzándose de brazos y levantando la ceja

Kazemaru: o te refieres a que el otro día los vimos muy románticos verdad Jenny-chan?-dijo sonriendo

Todos: QUE? ROMANTICOS?-preguntaron no se imaginaban a Goenji así

Kirari solo los volvió a ver sonrojada y sorprendida por el comentario de Kazemaru

Goenji: que tiene de malo?-pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "_no entiendo"_- no tiene nada de malo ya que Kirari y yo somos novios-dijo mirado como Kirari habría más los ojos y los demás solo se quedaron petrificados por lo dicho del joven cuando reaccionaron

Todos: QUE KIRARI Y TU SON NOVIOS?-dijeron más bien gritaron sin poder creerlo

Endo: anda Goenji deja de bromear con cosas como esa que va a pensar Kirari de ti-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con los ojos cerrados

Jenny: *valla este sí que se va sin rodeos y es muy directo*-pensó mientras lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza

Goenji: por qué piensas que esto bromeando Endo?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a Kirari lentamente

Endo: bueno es que es muy impactante lo que estás diciendo-dijo mirándolo

Entonces lo que hizo Goenji fue tomarla la mano de Kirari y haciendo que se parara después la tomo de la mejilla y el la beso todos al ver esto se quedaron de piedra al separarse Kirari se quedó un poco sonrojada y Goenji se dio la vuelta para ver la expresión de todos Jenny estaba con la boca abierta y sonrojada y los demás con una cara de "_este es el Goenji que conocemos?"_

Goenji: y ahora me creen?-después de que dijo eso Jenny fue directamente donde su amiga

Jenny: Kirari te encuentras bien Kirari?-la chica le hablaba pero esta no reaccionaba- tú que le has hecho-dijo señalándolo

Goenji: yo nada-dijo mirándola con fastidio

Kirari: Shuya-kun ya te dije que no hagas eso-dijo una vez que reacciono

Todos al oír como lo había llamado se quedaron paralizados

Jenny: l-le dijiste s-s-Shuya-kun-dijo sin creerlo todavía

Kazemaru: valla al parecer Goenji no nos mentía-dijo acercándose por detrás de Jenny haciendo que esta se asustara dando un salto hacia adelante

Jenny: Kazemaru-kun me asustaste-dijo mirándolo y con la mano en el pecho

Kazemaru: no era mi intención perdóname-dijo sonriendo

Endo: entonces ustedes dos son novios?-volvió a preguntar inocentemente

Kido: Endo creo que quedo más que claro-dijo mientras resbalaba una gotita por su cabeza

Aki: bueno realmente esto es una sorpresa no me esperaba que Goenji le pidiera a Kirari-chan que fuera su novia-dijo con una sonrisa

Endo: bueno esto si es una gran sorpresa tenemos que celebrarlo-dijo con una gran sonrisa-después del entrenamiento iremos a comer ramen

Después todos volvieron a entrenar después de un rato Aki les dijo que era todo por hoy cuando fueron a refrescarse

Hiroto: oye Gaby-chan y tú ya sabias lo de Kirari-san y Goenji-kun?-pregunto a la chica que vestía el mismo buzo de la vez pasada

Gaby: pues si la verdad es que obaa-chan y yo la interrogamos para que nos dijera todo-dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla cuando dijo esto a Hiroto solo la miro extrañado- bueno es que nos tenía preocupadas ya que no hace eso con frecuencia aunque creo que ahora lo hará más seguido-dijo mirando a su hermana que estaba platicando con Goenji

Hiroto: bueno pero debes animarte ya que tu hermana está feliz-dijo mirando también donde estaban esos dos

Gaby: supongo-dijo sin muchos ánimos

Hiroto: vamos Gaby-chan no te pongas así-dijo para después ponerse a pensar- ya se, que tal si mañana después de la escuela vamos al centro comercial-dijo sonriendo

Gaby: enserio gracias Hiroto-kun-dijo para después tomarlo de las manos- en verdad te lo agradezco mucho-dijo sonriendo haciendo que el chico se sonrojara ya que tenía aun sus manos sujetas

Hiroto: esto… no hay problema pero Gaby-chan-dijo viendo sus manos que aun las tenían sujetas

Gaby: eh?-le siguió la mirada al oji-verde y se dio cuenta que había tomado sus manos rápidamente las soltó-yo lo siento no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomodo Hiroto-kun-dijo mirando al suelo sonrojada

Hiroto: no te preocupes no pasa nada-dijo mientras la veía ya que Gaby al ponerse nerviosa se veía muy inocente

A escasos metros de allí:

Jenny: oye Kirari entonces ya diste tu primer beso no-dijo dándole pequeños codazos a su amiga

Kirari: Jenny bueno yo-dijo poniéndose roja como un tomate

Kido: entonces no habías dado tu primer beso?-pregunto con la ceja levantada

Jenny: claro que no si su primer novio es Goenji-dijo mirándolo

Aki: enserio? Pero Kirari-chan es muy linda enserio que Goenji-kun es tu primer novio?-pregunto ya que no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo

Kirari: bueno es verdad pero es que yo-decía mirando para todos lados

Jenny: lo que pasa es que en el antiguo instituto Kirari era muy popular en la población masculina y bueno yo siempre andaba tras de ella ya que cada vez que entraba al salón de clases a la cafetería o la sala de juntas del consejo d estudiantil siempre habían chicos que se amontonaban parecía como que se le iban a tirar enzima y como Kirari siempre ha sido un poco miedosa en ese aspecto al estar rodeada de esa manera ase que empiece a temblar y aponerse nerviosa al punto de casi ponerse a llorar-dijo mientras la veía

Kirari: pero yo no era la única tú también llamabas mucho la atención al punto de que tu casillero rebalsaba con millones de cartas de amor y regalos-decía sonriendo

Jenny: pues que podía hacer ah a veces los hombres actúan de una forma tonta-dijo haciendo que Goenji, Kazemaru y Kido le quedaran viendo de una forma amenazante haciendo que Aki y Kirari se asustaran por la forma en que miraban a Jenny ella al darse cuenta lo único que dijo fue- es la verdad y no pueden negarlo si no miren a Goenji que parece un chico serio que no le importa nada y ya ven hasta ustedes se sorprendieron de que se preocupara por Kirari-dijo mirándolos de reojo con los brazos cruzados

Kazemaru: ah bueno dejando eso de lado porque te ponías así Kirari-chan-dijo mirándola fijamente

Kirari: bueno es que la verdad era un poco intimidante tener a un montón de chico casi enzima de ti era algo raro además de que a veces te acosaban-dijo poniendo una cara de miedo

Goenji: te acosaban?-pregunto un poco asustado ya que no se imaginaba lo que le habían podido a hacer a su novia

Jenny: bueno si a veces la seguían hasta tal punto de que casi van a su casa si no es porque sus primos que van en la universidad vivían cerca de la escuela y hacían que chicos se fueran-dijo poniéndose el dedo en la barbilla

Goenji: los que me contaste ayer?-pregunto

Kirari: eh? No los que te conteo lo eran dos uno tiene nuestra edad y el otro es tres años más grande que nosotros-dijo sonriendo

Jenny: si ellos hubieran vivido allí te aseguro que ya los habrían echo trisas-dijo mientras los demás las miraban estrenados

Kirari: bueno es que ellos son muy celosos con migo la verdad hace un año me fueron a visitar y fuimos a un parque cerca de allí y un amigo mío había ido para que su hermana menor jugara un rato cuando se acercó a mi mis primos pues ellos casi lo golpean ya que bueno son muy impulsivos aja jajá-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca

Todos después miraron preocupados a Goenji ya que con lo que dijo debía tener cuidado con sus primos sobre protectores

Goenji: entonces tengo que ganármelos-dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kirari haciendo que esta se apegara a el

Kirari: supongo aunque va hacer difícil-dijo con preocupación

Goenji: bueno ya no pensemos en eso-dijo mientras la veía con una sonrisa

Aki: oye Kirari-chan dime como son tus padres?-pregunto ya que la chica casi no hablaba de ellos

Kirari: bueno mi papá es muy gracioso y divertido él y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común gustos y cuando era más pequeña con él y con mis primos jugábamos futbol pero en estos últimos años ha tenido mucho más trabajo y ha estado llegando tarde a casa-dijo sonriendo

Kido: parece ser que es un buen padre-dijo sonriendo

Kirari: si así es para mí es una de las personas más importantes-dijo con una sonrisa

Aki: y tu mamá?-dijo con curiosidad

Kirari: bueno ella es un poco más seria que mi padre como podría describirla ella es una perfeccionista con ella casi siempre discuto pero eso no quiere decir que no sea buena madre i no que ella actúa así porque últimamente tiene más trabajo de lo normal y además que hace poco que la ascendieron como jefa de su sección-dijo muy contenta

Endo: genial o si oigan ya que termino el entrenamiento vamos a comer ramen

Kirari: si por que no-dijo viendo el entusiasmos del chico

Endo: CHICOS VOMOS A COMER RAMEN!-dijo con una sonrisa

Todos: SI-dijeron con entusiasmo Midorikawa y Kabeyama se les hacía agua la boca mientras que Hiroto y Gaby los miraban mientras una gota caía por su cabeza

Cuando todos estaban en el restaurante del señor Hibiki

Hibiki: hola muchachos como han estado?

Endo: bien entrenador

Kirari: gusto en verlo Hibiki-san-dijo con una pequeña reverencia

Hibiki: bueno yo digo lo mismo Kirari-dijo sonriendo para después voltear a ver Gaby y a Jenny-parece ser que han traído compañía

Kirari: si ella es Jennifer Villacorta mi mejor amiga y ella es Gabriela Kamiya mi hermana menor pero todos le decimos Gaby-dijo señalando a cada una

Gaby/Jenny: mucho gusto-dijeron con una pequeña reverencia

Hibiki: igualmente-dijo sonriendo

Después de eso todos empezaron a comer Kirari y Goenji se sentaron juntos todos se sentían felices y Gaby solo observaba como su hermana y Goenji se divertían hasta que algo llamo su atención

Hiroto: oye Gaby-chan no vas a comer-dijo viendo que ella no había probado su comida

Gaby: eh? Si bueno es que estaba pensando-dijo mirando al frente

Hiroto: bueno pero si no comes te vas a enfermar-dijo con preocupación

Gaby: si tienes razón-dijo sonriendo empezando a comer

Hiroto solo la empezó a observar como comía la verdad es que no lo podía negar la chica le gustaba

Después de un rato todos se fueron a su cas Hiroto y Goenji acompañaron a Gaby y a Kirari a su casa ( yo: era de esperarse no ) cuando estaban ya en la casa de las chicas

Gaby: muchas gracias Hiroto-kun Goenji-san-este último lo dijo sin mucho ánimo

Hiroto: nos vemos Gaby-chan-dijo con una sonrisa para después despedirse de ella de un beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oído-mantenemos la promesa de mañana verdad-dijo con cierto tono de malicia

Gaby: s-si-dijo con un notable son rojo para después irse a dentro de su casa al mismo tiempo que Hiroto se iba

Goenji: siento que a tu hermana no le gusta que yo sea tu novio

Kirari: supongo que es porque ella y yo siempre hacemos las cosas juntas y creo que piensa que con ser tu novia ya no voy a pasa tiempo con ella-dijo con un poco de preocupación

Goenji: oye cambiando de tema no has notado que Gaby y Hiroto se gustan

Kirari: bueno si además pero supongo que ellos tienen que averiguarlo por si solos

Goenji: supongo que si bueno tengo que irme a mi casa ya casi es hora de que mi padre llegue

Kirari: oye tú conoces a mi familia yo quiero conocer la tuya-dijo haciendo un puchero infantil

Goenji: bueno ya veremos la ocasión pero por ahora es mejor que entres a casa-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Kirari: supongo que tienes razón-dijo para después besarlo Goenji se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso el rodio su cintura con sus brazos y ella con sus brazos rodio su cuello para profundizar el beso después de un rato se separaron por falta de aire

Goenji: eres hermosa-dijo acariciándole el cabello-quisiera quedarme aquí pero tengo que irme nos vemos mañana en clase

Kirari: si nos vemos mañana-dijo para después cada uno irse a su casa

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capi espero que les haya gustado ya que he estado un poco deprimida pero puse todo mi esfuerzo en este capítulo bueno nos vemos dejen sus comentarios por favor adiós **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todas como han estado? Espero que bien bueno tan bien espero que es te capitulo sea de su agrado por favor dejen sus comentarios ustedes son las que me alegran el día y discúlpenme que no actualice pronto bueno es que no pude visitar creatibilandia no se me ocurría nada bueno sin más las dejo leer**

**Inazuma eleven no me perteneces**

**Capítulo 15: estudios en pareja, ¿una cita sin serlo?**

En esa misma noche en la casa de los Goenji:

Goenji: ya llegue-dijo quitándose los zapatos

Yuka: onii-chan!-dijo mientras veía a Goenji entrar a la sala

Goenji: hola Yuka como estas?

Yuka: bien-dijo-oye me dijiste que me ibas a decir cómo era la chica que te gusta y como se llama

Goenji: aun sigues con eso-dijo pero al ver la cara de su hermana-bueno esta bien se llama Kirari kamiya que quieres que te diga sobre ella?-dijo sentándose en el sillón

Yuka: bueno primero sería lo físico como es

Goenji: bueno para mi ella es muy linda tiene el cabello marrón un poco más abajo que sus caderas tiene ojos del mismo color así si cabello es lacio

Yuka: bueno si te gusta ella debe de ser muy bonita ya que tú eres muy exigente-dijo inocentemente haciendo que su hermano pusiera de ''soy así de verdad?''-bueno ahora como es ella

Goenji: ella es una persona muy buena con los demás se preocupa por ellos y sobre todo por su hermana menor también es una persona muy amable

Yuka: a debe de ser una gran persona hermano y ya tiene novio?

Goenji: si ya tiene

Yuka: QUE!-grito-ya ves eso es por no poner atención en esas cosas pero que podemos hacer bueno primero lo primero como se llama el

Goenji: Shuya Goenji porque?-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa divertida

Yuka: QUE!-grito con sorpresa-p-p-pero como onii-chan ahhhhhhhh-comenzó a gritar-que bien onii-chan ya tiene novia

Goenji: bueno pero creo que ya tienes que ir a dormir

Yuka: está bien ya me voy a dormir-dijo bostezando para ir a su cuarto

Al día siguiente en casa de las kamiya

Gaby: One-san rápido se nos hace tarde para ir a instituto

Kirari: Si ya voy Gaby-chan no te desesperes obaa-sama ya nos vamos-dijo despidiéndose de su abuela

Obaa-sama: vallan con cuidado

Gaby/Kirari: si nos vemos

En el camino al instituto:

Kirari: oye Gaby-chan hoy no hay entrenamiento que te parece si hacemos algo juntas como ir a la heladería o algo por el estilo?

Gaby: enserio eso sería genial-dijo para después recordar que ya tenía planes con cierto peli-rojo-pero ya tengo planes con otra persona-dijo sonrojada

Kirari: esa persona se llamara Hiroto Kiyama?-preguntando pícaramente haciendo que su hermana se sobresaltara

Gaby: cómo es que lo sabes acaso eres adivina o que one-san?-pregunto con curiosidad

Kirari: no, solo remarco lo obvio-dijo volteándola a ver con una sonrisa a lo que su hermana solo quedaba confundida

Después de un rato caminando se encontraron con Goenji

Goenji: pensé que no ibas a ir hoy al instituto-dijo recostado en el muro viendo a las dos chicas

Kirari: es que se nos izó un poco tarde-dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa a su novio haciéndole sonrojar

Gaby: si no hubiera sido por que una personita se quedó dormida hubiéramos salido a tiempo-dijo mirando de reojo a Kirari

Kirari: vamos ya te dije que lo sentía verdad-dijo resbalándole una gota por la frente

Goenji: bueno si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde no creen?-dijo para empezar a caminar

Kirari: si tienes razón-dijo para ponerse a caminar junto con Gaby-por cierto Gaby-chan adónde vas a ir hoy

Gaby: bueno Hiroto-kun me dijo que me iba a llevar al centro comercial-dijo mirando al cielo

Goenji: eh? así que Gaby tiene una cita con Hiroto-dijo volteándola a ver

Gaby: eh? no yo, te equivocas Hiroto-kun y yo solo somos amigos-dijo bajando la cabeza un tanto sonrojada

Kirari: vamos Gaby-chan no te apresures además que yo sepa Hiroto-kun es el único chico con el que desenvuelves bien-dijo poniéndose el dedo en el mentón

Goenji: y eso por qué?-pregunta con curiosidad

Kirari: la verdad no lose, ella siempre acido así con los chicos

Después de un rato llegaron al instituto Gaby se fue a su clase y Goenji y Kirari a la suya al entrar al salón

Kirari: parece que hemos llegado a tiempo ya que no han tocado la campana-dijo un poco aliviada al abrir la puerta del salón

Goenji: si eso parece-dijo junto a ella

Jenny: hola Kirari-dijo al ver que Kirari dejaba sus cosas en el asiento

Kirari: hola Jenny como estas?

Jenny: bien oye pensaba que no ibas a venir hoy

Kirari: y eso por qué?

Kazemaru: porque tú siempre vienes muy temprano a clases-dijo acercándose a las dos chicas

Jenny: si y al ver que Goenji tampoco venia-dijo con una mirada picara en su rostro que hizo preocupar un poco a Kirari por su expresión -pensé que se habían ido de pinta los dos juntitos

Kirari: pero de que tonterías estás hablando sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así-dijo sonrojada por las raras suposiciones de su querida amiga

Kazemaru: bueno no la puedes culpar después de lo que vimos ayer-dijo dándole la razón a Jenny

Jenny: ya vez hasta Kazemaru dice lo mismo que yo

Goenji: pero que es todo este alboroto-dijo acercándose a los tres

Kirari: solo escuchando los pensamiento raros de Jenny

Jenny: no son raros yo solo te he dicho la verdad-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Goenji: que verdad?-dijo con curiosidad

Kazemaru: bueno es que Jenny dijo que tú y Kirari-chan no iban a venir porque se habían ido de pinta-dijo sonriendo

Goenji: pero que pensamientos son eso cómo crees que haríamos algo así

Jenny: fácil se ponen de acuerdo y ya está-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo haciendo que a los demás se les deslizara una gotita por la nuca

Kirari: pero que me dicen ustedes dos ya que últimamente han estado muy juntitos no?-dijo para vengarse de las locas ocurrencias de su amiga

Kazemaru/Jenny: a-a a que te refieres?-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo y también rojos como tomates

Goenji: Kirari tiene razón ustedes dos han estado muy apegados últimamente-dijo apoyando a su novia

Kirari: si ya que Kazemaru te va a dejar a casa siempre te apoya en lo que dices y han estado más juntos de lo normal-dijo con picardía y así Jenny se las pagaría por el gran interrogatorio que le hizo el día anterior-a que se traen vosotros dos?

Jenny: nada ya te dije que solo somos amigos-dijo desesperadamente y muy sonrojada

Después de que las dos se cansaran de discutir la campana sonó para dar inicio a las clases

Kirari: *no soy nada buena en mate ha y aparte de eso no le entiendo nada*-pensó para después suspirar

Goenji: * que le pasara hoy a Kirari antes estaba de ánimos*-pensó preocupado ya que Kirari se veía un poco deprimida

Mientras tanto en otra aula

Gaby: *pero que aburrida esto de historia me hace dormir*-dijo mientras bostezaba

Hiroto: Gaby-chan si no pones atención te meterás en problemas-le susurro

Gaby: si tienes razón pero esto de historia me duerme-dijo sonriendo haciendo que Hiroto también sonriera un tanto divertido por el comentario

Después de dos horas de aburrimiento eterno para los alumnos la campana sonó anunciando que era la hora del descanso algunos de los estudiantes salieron rápido a la cafetería otros agradecían para sus adentros de que por fin era la hora de receso y ya no tenían que aguantar ese sufrimiento

Gaby: a que bien si seguía en historia me dormía seguro-dijo estirando los brazos aun sentada

Hiroto: en eso tienes razón un rato más y te veía dormida en el pupitre-dijo divertido recostado en la mesa del pupitre

Gaby: si tienes razón-dijo al tiempo que se ponían a reír

Hiroto: Gaby-chan espero que no se le haya olvidado lo de esta tarde-dijo guiñándole el ojo

Gaby: no, no se me ha olvidado-dijo sonrojada por el gesto que hizo Hiroto-pero me preguntaba si eso iba a hacer directamente después del colegio o iríamos a casa primero?-dijo con el dedo en el mentón

Hiroto: sabía que ibas a preguntar algo así pues primero iremos cada uno a nuestras casas para descansar, comer o refrescarnos y ponernos ropa de nuestro agrado que te parece Gaby-chan-dijo con el dedo índice arriba y los ojos cerrados

Gaby: me parece una buena idea la verdad no me gustaría ir al centro comercial vestida con el uniforme del colegio

Hiroto: *aunque así te ves linda también*-pensó para sus adentros-que te parece si vamos a la cafetería

Gaby: esa también me parece una excelente idea-dijo poniéndose de pie para caminar con Hiroto al lugar mencionado

Mientras tanto en otra aula:

Goenji: que pasa Kirari te ves deprimida-dijo preocupado

Kirari: no es eso es que estoy un poco cansada-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Jenny: apuesto que es por la clase de mate verdad-dijo Jenny a la par de Kirari

Kirari: o pero como adivinas todo-dijo mirándola de reojo

Goenji: que tiene la clase de mate?-dijo levantando una ceja

Jenny: es que a Kirari no se le dan bien las mates verdad-dijo sonriendo

Kirari: estas en los correcto-dijo bajando la cabeza deprimida

Kido: bueno no todos somos buenos en todo-dijo con los brazos cruzados

Jenny: en eso tienes razón Kido, Kirari venga sonríe te ves más bonita así verdad que no me equivoco Goenji?-dijo sonriendo

Goenji: si ella tiene razón vamos Kirari-dijo mirándola con dulzura

Kirari: si tienes razón pero es que no le entiendo mucho-dijo mirándolo

Kazemaru: parece que no eres la única-mirando a otro lado

Kirari: a que te refieres?-dijo poniendo cara de confusión

Kazemaru: mira a Endo tampoco se le dan bien las mates-dijo señalándolo el chico estaba envuelto en un aura depresiva a todos los demás le cayó una gotita por la espalda

Kirari: parece que él está peor que yo

Todos: si-dijeron asintiendo

Después de eso tocaron para entrar a clase otra vez el día paso igual que los otros a la hora de la salida

Kirari: que bien hora de ir casa-dijo guardando sus cosas

Goenji: oye Kirari que vas a hacer hoy en la tarde?

Kirari: pues la verdad no tenía nada planeado para ahora porque Shuya-kun?

Goenji: pues me alegra porque hoy iré a tu casa a estudiar contigo

Kirari: de verdad muchas gracias Shuya-kun-dijo abrasándolo

Goenji: es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi novia-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Al llegar a la salida del instituto:

Gaby: one-san te estaba esperando para irnos a casa

Kirari: y que hoy no ibas a ir con Hiroto-kun a pasear?-dijo confusa

Gaby: dijo que primero fuéramos a casa y después el me iría a recoger

Goenji: como una cita-dijo para molestarla

Gaby: que está diciendo Goenji-san esto no es una cita solo somos amigos esto es como un paseo-dijo empezando a caminar después de unos minutos- supongo que hoy también vas a acompañar a one-san hasta llegar a casa no es así

Kirari: no solo eso también se quedara en casa esta tarde para ayudarme a estudiar-dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Gaby: así que la ayudaras a estudiar?-dijo mirándolo de reojo

Goenji: si así es

Gaby: pero primero me ayudara a elegir mi atuendo-dijo viendo a su hermana

Kirari: está bien pero no te tardes tú ya sabes que para esas cosas no soy muy buena

Gaby: claro solo quiero tu opinión en algo

Después llegaron a casa de las kamiya

Kirari: oba-sama ya llegamos –dijo quitándose los zapatos

Gaby: y trajimos visita-dijo también quitándose los zapatos seguida de Goenji

Oba-sama: bienvenidas niñas y ¿Goenji?-dijo al ver al muchacho junto a Kirari

Goenji: es un gusto volverla a ver señora-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

Oba-sama: igualmente Goenji y bueno a que se debe su visita?

Kirari: pues veras Shuya-kun me va a ayudar a estudiar

Oba-sama: ya veo-para después darse cuenta de que Gaby no estaba-y Gaby-chan donde esta?

Kirari: eh? Pero si estaba aquí hace un rato-dijo mirando para todos lados

Gaby: ONE-SAN!-dijo más bien grito desde su cuarto

Goenji/Kirari/oba-sama: creo que ya sé dónde está-dijeron los tres con una gotita resbalando por la cabeza

Kirari: creo que tengo que ir a ver qué pasa-dijo para empezar a caminar-Shuya-kun puedes esperar en la sala por favor

Goenji: claro ve ya sé que son cosas de chicas-dijo con una sonrisa Kirari hizo lo mismo para después subir las escaleras

Oba-sama: así que le ayudaras a mi nieta con las mates verdad?-dijo al tiempo que iban a la sala

Goenji: como ha adivinado?-pregunto mientras se sentaba

Oba-sama: mi nieta no se le dan mucho las mates no es porque ella sea lenta para ellas pero la cosa es que a ella no le gustan mucho-dijo seria mientras lo veía. Pero después embozo una sonrisa-pero creo que le van a empezar a gustar-dijo divertida mirándolo con eso Goenji se sonrojo un poco

Goenji: eso espero-dijo mirando a otro lado

**En el cuarto de Gaby:**

Gaby: one-san que me pongo no sé qué hago?-dijo nerviosa viendo un espejo de cuerpo completo mientras que su hermana estaba desesperada

Kirari: HAY YA!-grito asustando a su hermana-yo te elijo lo que te vas a poner-dijo mientras iba a una gran pila de ropa después de unos minutos de estar buscando-listo anda ya ve a probártelo-le dijo más bien le ordeno

Gaby: SI-dijo al estilo militar para después irse a poner la ropa cuando regreso-y como me veo?-pregunto

Kirari: te ves bien-dijo mirando a su hermana menor ella llevaba una falda de cuadros rosada con una blusa blanca de tirantes que tenía una flor negar abajo al lado derecho y una chaqueta color rosado que le quedaba hasta la altura del busto con el collar que le dio su abuelo y de calzado eran unas botas negras con un poco de tacón le llegaban un poco abajo de las rodillas y unas calcetas blancas que le sobresalían un poco-yo sabía que te quedaría bien ese conjunto

Gaby: gracias-dijo mirándose al espejo

Kirari: bien ya te puedes ir a "tu no cita con Hiroto-kun"-dijo entre comillas -si me disculpas tengo un invitado que atender que te valla bien-dijo saliendo del cuarto de su hermana al cerrar la puerta-ah esta niña bueno ni modo-para después bajar las escaleras y llegar a la sala-perdón por la demora Shuya-kun

Goenji: eh? no te preocupes la conversación con tu abuela estuvo muy entretenida-dijo con una media sonrisa

Kirari: enserio bueno porque no empezamos a estudiar-dijo con una sonrisa

Oba-sama: les sugiero que continúen en tu cuarto por que recuerda que a esta hora esta mi novela y la tele de mi cuarto esta arruinada-dijo pensativa (yo: nunca les ha pasado eso a mí con mi mamá)

Kirari: es cierto si no te molesta Shuya-kun

Goenji: por mi está bien

Oba-sama: bueno Kirari-chan iré a hacer te para que tomen-dijo yendo A la cocina

Kirari: gracias oba-sama-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia-bien comencemos-dijo tomando de la mano a Goenji para subir las escaleras al llegar al cuarto de la chica

Goenji: así que este es el cuarto de Kirari-dijo observándolo era un cuarto normal para una chica de 14 años

Kirari: sí que te parece?-pregunto con curiosidad

Goenji: está muy ordenada y es muy linda

Kirari: pues si la verdad yo hago la limpieza aquí ya que mi mamá está muy ocupada trabajando y oba-sama ya no está para esforzarse mucho –dijo con una sonrisa

Goenji: ya veo eres una buena persona-dijo mirando con dulzura a Kirari al ver la cara de confusión decidió responderle antes de que ella preguntara-porque casi nadie haría eso

Kirari: tú crees?

Goenji: si y creo que tengo suerte-dijo acercándose a ella-por tener una novia como tú-dijo a escasos centímetros de la cara de ella

Kirari: yo tengo que ir a ayudar a oba-sama con él te ya regreso Shuya-kun-dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido Goenji, al bajar las escaleras-ah-suspiro-me puse nerviosa pero porque?- después vio a su hermana bajar al llegar a la puerta de la cocina oyó el timbre de la puerta- yo vo- antes de completar la oración solo vio que su hermana salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta

Gaby; Hiroto-kun-dijo después de abrir la puerta

Hiroto: hola Gaby-chan lista para-no pudo completar la oración ya que se sonrojo al instante al ver a Gaby-t-t-te vez muy guapa Gaby-chan-dijo sonrojado

Gaby: gracias Hiroto-kun-dijo ella estaba igual que el gracias a su comentario

Hiroto: bueno me sorprende un poco verte así ya que siempre te veo con el uniforme o con el buzo para ayudar en los entrenamientos-dijo sonriendo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas-bueno nos vamos ya Gaby-chan

Gaby: si, obaa-chan one-san ya me voy-en la cocina solo se escuchó un "ten cuidado" para después irse

En la cocina:

Kirari: gracias obaa-sama-dijo retirándose con una bandeja en ella llevaba dos tazas de té y un plato de galletas y entro a su cuarto-ya regrese-dijo y vio a Goenji sentado en la alfombra celeste junto a una mesa

Goenji: si bueno creo que es hora de empezar no?-dijo mirándola mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa

Kirari: si eso creo-dijo sentándose junto a él sacando los libros de su mochila

Goenji: bueno porque no empezamos por las ecuaciones

Mientras con Gaby y Hiroto:

Gaby: así que tú eras el capitán de un equipo llamado génesis pero que sus ideales no eran los correctos y por eso decidiste unirte a Inazuma eleven es así o me equivoco?-dijo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla

Hiroto: si algo así pero no olvides que antes de transferirme a Raimon estuve en Inazuma Japan-dijo mirándola mientras caminaban por la ciudad

Gaby: es muy confuso pero tengo una pregunta porque eras parte de ese equipo si lo que hacían no era correcto?

Hiroto: porque ese equipo mi padre lo formo la verdad es una larga historia-dijo mirando al cielo

Gaby: supongo, bueno te puedo dar mi punto de vista?-pregunto y Hiroto solo asintió-bueno quizá yo también hubiera echo lo mismo que tú ya que para mí, mi familia es lo más importante-dijo mirándolo-no te preocupes yo te comprendo aunque no haya hecho algo así no significa que deba juzgarte verdad?-dijo sonriendo Hiroto solo le sonrió

Hiroto:*parece que ella no solo es linda sino también es comprensiva otra de las cualidades que me gustan de ella*-dijo mientras la miraba con dulzura sin que ella se dé cuenta

Gaby: Hiroto-kun y que vamos a hacer en el centro comercial?-pregunto con inocencia

Hiroto: qué tal si vamos a un café que yo conozco y después vemos tiendas vamos a los juegos y esas cosas-dijo sonriéndole

Gaby: me parece bien y Hiroto-kun-dijo llamando la atención del mencionado-gracias por preocuparte por mí-dijo mirando hacia el suelo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

Hiroto: para mí es un placer además si así puedo compartir más tiempo contigo para mí no hay problema-dijo viéndola con cariño

Gaby: g-g-gracias-dijo sonrojada por el comentario

Después llegaron al café que dijo Hiroto el pidió un café late y Gaby pidió un capuchino se pusieron a platicar sobre sus gustos y disgustos

Hiroto: sabía que tu color favorito era el rosa-dijo viéndola sonriente

Gaby: porque lo dices?-dijo con mirada interrogante

Hiroto: bueno es que siempre llevas ese collar contigo-dijo apuntándolo-y como es rosado pues solo lo supuse-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Gaby: la verdad este collar es especial para mí ya que mi abuelo me lo dejo a mi cuando murió-dijo mirándolo-one-san tiene uno pero de otro color ella siempre lo lleva consigo la verdad mi abuelo para ella fue muy importante

Hiroto: yo no sabía que tu abuelo había muerto lo siento mucho Gaby-chan-dijo bajando la mirada

Gaby: no te preocupes la verdad yo no recuerdo mucho del mi hermana y mi abuela siempre cambian de tema cuando le pregunto cómo murió-dijo con desilusión-pero otra cosa es que le preguntes a mi hermana como era el ella habla de el con una enorme sonrisa y se le ve un brillo en sus ojos ella me dijo una vez hace ya mucho tiempo que se sentía orgullosa del abuelo-dijo mirando el collar

Hiroto: se ve que lo quiso mucho

Gaby: si aunque yo no lo conocí mucho por la forma en la que ella habla de, el debió ser una gran persona

Hiroto: debió serlo de seguro-después de ese se fueron del café a ver unas tiendas de ropa

Gaby: Hiroto-kun no te sientas obligado a ver tiendas de ropa solo porque soy una chica no te preocupes-le decía ya que le había sorprendido la propuesta que le había sugerido Hiroto

Hiroto: no es que me sienta obligado no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Gaby: bueno-después de eso visitaron varias tiendas a Hiroto le gustaba ver como Gaby se emocionaba por ver algo que le gustaba

Hiroto: y no querías venir verdad?-le dijo divertido

Gaby: yo solo no quería que te sintieras aburrido por hacer cosas de chicas-dijo con un puchero

Hiroto: jajaja vamos no te enojes-dijo acercándose un poco a la cara de ella, Gaby se empezó a poner nerviosa ya que ella no socializaba con chicos que no eran de su familia

Gaby: *que hago está muy cerca no sé cómo actuar que le digo que hago*-pensó al tiempo que cerró los ojos fuertemente y esto no fue desapercibido por Hiroto

Hiroto:*es cierto ella no ha estado tan cerca con chicos que no sean sus primos como pude olvidarlo*-pensó entonces lo que hizo para escapar de esa situación fue acomodarle un mechón de cabello de tras de la oreja

Gaby: eh!-dijo cuando sintió la mano de Hiroto en su cabello para después abrir los ojos y ver a Hiroto que estaba un poco más alejado de ella mirando hacia otro lado con rubor en las mejillas

Hiroto: que te parece si vamos a otro lugar-dijo aun sin mirarle

Gaby: sí que te parece si vamos a ver los juego me dijeron que por aquí había un lugar así además como no soy muy buena en esas cosas me preguntaba si me quisieras enseñar-dijo con una sonrisa pero con un color carmín en las mejillas

Hiroto: claro porque no –se dirigieron al lugar mencionado cuando llegaron al lugar Hiroto le propuso a Gaby que si fueran a las maquinas él le explicaba cómo debía jugar-y con este saltas y le tienes que pegar así-dijo Hiroto cuando gano el juego

Gaby: guao Hiroto-kun estuvo genial eres muy bueno-dijo impresionada

Hiroto: bueno es que habeces vengo con Midorikawa-dijo poniéndose la mano en la cabeza-bueno pero ahora es tu turno-dijo al principio Gaby realmente no podía jugar muy bien pero después de que Hiroto le diera algunas indicaciones empezó a mejorar y empezaron a ver otros juegos

Después de un rato los dos decidieron que era tiempo de irse

Gaby: me la he pasado muy bien estuvo realmente divertido Hiroto-kun-dijo saliendo del centro comercial

Hiroto: yo también Gaby-chan

Mientras tanto en la casa de los kamiya

Kirari ah-suspirando-al fin terminamos la tarea y ya le entendí mejor a todo esto-dijo con entusiasmo

Goenji: me alegra que pueda ayudarte Kirari

Kirari: eh? Gracias a ti Shuya-kun si no me hubieras ayudado a estudiar creo que todavía estaría en las nubes-dijo con una sonrisa

Goenji: bueno no sé por qué dices que eres mala para las mates si en realidad cuando te estaba explicando lo entendiste muy rápido

Kirari: no lo sé –dijo poniéndose a pensar

Goenji: quizá…-dijo llamando la atención de Kirari- sea el maestro quien te enseña-dijo con un tono seductor en su voz acercándose a ella

Kirari: eh-eh?-a Kirari se le subieron los colores-¿Shuya-kun que dices?

Goenji: ji-dijo divertido-Kirari-chan ¿cuál es mi premio?-pregunto inocente

Kirari: ¿premio? ¿Qué premio?

Goenji: o no voy recibir nada-dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella

Kirari: Shuya-kun yo-dijo roja hasta no poder mas

Goenji: Kirari: te amo-dijo para unir sus labios en un beso de amor u ternura rápidamente fue correspondido por Kirari después el aire les hizo falta así que se separaron

Kirari: Shuya-kun yo también te amo-dijo entrecortada mente por la falta de oxígeno Goenji al escuchar esto sonrió y la abrazo fuerte-s-su-¿Shuya-kun?

Goenji: Kirari me haces muy feliz-dijo sin soltarla

Después se dieron cuenta de la hora Goenji se tuvo que ir tiempo después Gaby llego a casa su hermana estaba haciendo la cena mientras que en el comedor su abuela estaba sentada escuchando atentamente lo que le dacia su mienta más pequeña sobre cómo le había ido en su no cita con Hiroto hasta que terminaron de comer después de dos o tres horas se fueron a dormir

**Bueno me sigo disculpando por no haber actualizado bueno este capítulo se lo dedique a mi hermanita querida ya que a ella le gusta este personaje y pues como hermana mayor no pude negarme bueno nos vemos en el otro capítulo adiós **


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA chicas/os como están espero que la estén pasando bien bueno mil disculpas por no haber actualizado pronto pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo espero que lo compense bueno sin más retraso aquí va**

**Capítulo 16: problema doble ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?**

A la mañana siguiente En casa de las kamiya:

Kirari: Gaby-chan el desayuno está listo-dijo desde la cocina

Gaby: ya voy one-san-dijo bajando las escaleras

Cuando terminaron de desayunar

Gaby: hoy te le ventaste más temprano que de costumbre pasa algo-dijo mirando a su hermana

Kirari: bueno hoy me toca limpiar el salón y tengo que llegar más temprano-dijo levantando los platos para lavarlos

Gaby: y a Goenji-san también le toca limpiar el salón-dijo con picardía haciendo sonrojar a su hermana mayor

Kirari: esto pues si nos tocó hacerla juntos ¿Por qué?-respondió con un tono carmesí en las mejillas lavando los platos

Gaby: mmm no nada que coincidencia

Después su abuela bajo a desayunar y las dos chicas se despidieron de ella para ir al colegio

Kirari: me conto obaa-sama que ayer te la pásate bien con Hiroto-kun es eso cierto Gaby -chan

Gaby: pues si fue muy divertida la verdad él se portó muy lindo conmigo me divertí mucho la verdad

Kirari: me alegro mucho la verdad es que me gustaría que Hiroto-kun fuera mi cuñado-dijo con una pequeña risita

Gaby: ONE-SAN! Que cosas dices él y yo no solo somos amigos solamente además no creo que le interese solo me quiere como una amiga-dijo un poco triste

Después de un rato de discutir se encontraron con Goenji

Kirari/Gaby: buenos días-dijeron al unísono

Goenji: ¿buenos días cómo están?-pregunto mirándolas con una sonrisa

Kirari: pues yo bien-dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

Goenji: y como te fue en "tu cita no cita" Gaby?-haciendo énfasis en las palabras

Gaby: Goenji-san -sonrojada volteando a ver a Kirari-one-san porque no le dices nada

Kirari: ¿qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?-dijo confundida

Gaby: como hermana mayor debes de defenderme de chicos como el-dijo mirando a Goenji

Kirari lo único que atino a decir fue ¿eh?

Goenji: no puede porque sabe que yo no te voy a hacer ningún daño-dijo sonriendo

Gaby: supongo debes ser el novio de mi hermana por algo-dijo mirándolo de reojo

Kirari: Gaby-chan a veces creo que eres un poco extraña-dijo con una gota estilo anime

Gaby: ja-dijo mirando hacia otro lado haciéndose la indignada

Al llegar al instituto todo paso normal hasta la hora de entrenamiento los chicos estaban en la cancha mientras que las chicas estaban preparando todo para cunado ellos descansaran a y estaban usando los buzos

Endo: vamos muchachos con más entusiasmo

Someoka: ja miren esto chicas las dejare impresionadas-decía mientras avanzaba y le robaba el balón a Midorikawa

Goenji: no seas tan presumido Someoka-dijo mirándolo

Hiroto: es cierto Goenji-kun tiene razón debemos concentrarnos en el entrenamiento-dijo corriendo a la par de Goenji

Someoka: que les pareció chicas-dijo guiñándoles el ojo haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de los chicos

Kirari: ¿hace esto con frecuencia?-pregunto con una gotita estilo anime bajándole por la nuca

Aki: la verdad no lo hace con mucha frecuencia

Jenny: ja para mí es muy presumido además parece que quiere llamar mucho la atención-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Después lo chicos fueron a tomar agua Goenji; Kazemaru y Hiroto fueron hasta donde estaban Kirari, Jenny y Gaby y estas les entregaron una botella y una toalla

Kirari: lo hicieron excelente-dijo mirando a Goenji

Goenji: gracias-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Gaby: opino lo mismo-dijo sonriendo hacia Hiroto quien solo se sonrojo un poco

Jenny: bueno supongo que no estuvieron nada mal

Kazemaru: vamos Jenny-chan no seas así-decía con una sonrisa

En eso Someoka llego con ellos

Someoka: y que les pareció el espectáculo que les brinde-dijo con una sonrisa

Kirari/Gaby: b-bueno-no terminaron

Jenny: eso fue un espectáculo pues a mí no me lo pareció-dijo mirándolo de reojo haciendo que este se molestara por el comentario

Kazemaru: vaya alguien que desafía a Someoka además de Goenji esto es interesante

Kirari: Jenny no creo que deberías hacerlo enojar-dijo susurrándole

Jenny: vamos Kirari si es la verdad si lo que quiere es lucirse yo puedo hacerlo mucho mejor-dijo con mucha seguridad en sus palabras

Someoka: si tanta confianza tienes por qué no lo demuestras-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Jenny: claro ¿porque no?-dijo mientras sonreía

Kirari: Jenny que es lo que vas a hacer-pregunto mientras la veía

Jenny: bueno ya lo veras ¡oye Endo pásame un balón!-le dijo al portero

Endo: claro aquí va-dijo lanzándole el balón el cual ella agarro con las manos

Jenny: bien aquí voy-dijo para después tirar el balón hacia arriba cuando este bajo empezó a darle toques y cabezazos mientras también giraba-¡Kirari!-dijo mientras le pasaba el balón

Kirari-¡hai!- dijo mientras le daba un cabezazo como pase a Jenny

Jenny: bien echo-dijo haciendo lo mismo que Kirari hasta que Jenny lo detuvo con el pie los chicos quedaron impresionados la verdad no se imaginaban que ellas podían jugar futbol

Kabeyama: valla ellas si saben jugar-dijo impresionado

Kido: valla así que saben jugar futbol-dijo para después acercarse a Goenji-parece que tu novia es una cajita de sorpresas

Goenji: si eso parece-dijo para después sonreír

Jenny: y que les pareció-dijo con una sonrisa

Kazemaru: Jenny-chan eres sorprendente realmente eres fantástica-dijo todavía asombrado

Jenny: bueno pues gracias-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Goenji: así que si sabias jugar ¿eh?-dijo mientras se acercaba a Kirari y la abrazaba por la cintura

Kirari: te dije que mis primos me habían enseñado-dijo sonriendo un poco sonrojada por tener a Goenji tan cerca

Goenji: si es verdad-dijo mientras sonreía dijo depositando un beso en la frente

Gaby: one-san estuviste grandiosa –dijo muy sonriente al momento que la abrazaba

Hiroto: valla es increíble las dos son fantásticas

Kirari: muchas gracias-dijo con una sonrisa ya separada de su hermana

Endo: eso es genial ¡ya se! ¿Porque no entrenamos juntos?

Someoka: ja ellas no están a nuestro nivel además son chicas

Jenny/Kirari: ¡qué fue lo que dijiste!-envueltas en un aura oscura

Endo: vamos Someoka ellas son buenas no deberías tratarlas así

Kazemaru: Endo tiene razón además el hecho de que sean chicas no significa que no puedan practicar con nosotros-dijo serio ante la actitud del chico peli-rosa

Goenji: si es verdad además no creo que debas ponerte así es solo una práctica-dijo apoyando al peli-azul

Someoka: Ja vamos solo son chicas ellas lo único que harán es hacernos perder el tiempo-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Jenny: yo te voy a enseñar a no menospreciar a una chica-dijo tratando de pegarle a Someoka pero Kido y Kazemaru la detuvieron antes de que esto pasara

Kazemaru: Jenny-Chan tranquila no vale la pena enojarte por algo así-dijo haciendo que Jenny entrara en razón

Jenny: Realmente espero que no te cases porque la vida de esa mujer va hacer un infierno-todos los demás al escuchar eso se empezaron a reír esto hizo que Someoka se enojara

Someoka: ¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!

Jenny: valla encima de machista sordo-dijo rodando los ojos

Goenji: vamos Someoka ya déjalas en paz-dijo serio

Kirari: no deberías tratar a las chicas de ese modo-dijo al lado de Goenji

Hiroto: Kirari-san y Goenji-kun tienen razón no las deberías tratarlas de esa manera

Endo: vamos Someoka tranquilízate

Después de un rato de discutir los chicos dieron por terminada la práctica ya que Someoka se negó a practicar con las chicas y los demás estaban ya hartos de oírlo quejarse así que cada uno fue a su casa

Hiroto: no puedo creer que Someoka-san se comportara así-dijo un poco molesto por la actitud de Someoka ante las chicas

Kirari: ¿Shuya-kun él se comporta así frecuente mente?-dijo preocupada-*si es así no quiero ni pensar lo que Jenny le haría*-pensó mientras ponía una cara de miedo imaginando lo que le podía ser al chico

Goenji: ¿Por qué pones esa cara Kirari?-dijo mientras veía la cara de su novia

Kirari: ¿eh? Pues yo-pero no pudo continuar porque la interrumpieron

Jenny: imaginándote las torturas que le puedo hacer si se sigue comportando de esa manera-dijo con toda tranquilidad

Kazemaru: y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad-dijo mientras que a todos los presentes les bajo una gotita

Kirari: es por eso que a veces me das miedo-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa

Goenji: realmente ella es muy impulsiva ¿no es así?-dijo mirando a Kirari

Kirari: si por eso me preocupa lo que es capaz de hacer-dijo con preocupación

Jenny: ya tranquila te prometo que no le dolerá demasiado-dijo con tono sinestro

Kazemaru: Jenny-chan-dijo mientras le resbalaba una gotita por la cabeza

Goenji: siempre actúa así-pregunto

Kirari: regularmente ella siempre ha sido de las personas que no temen a dar su opinión o su punto de vista-dijo mirándola de reojo-ahhh-suspiro-pero bueno así es ella

Después de un rato de caminar Kazemaru y Jenny se separaron del grupo ya que su casa quedaba en otro pasaje que la de Kirari

Gaby: cambiando de tema one-san crees que nuestros primos acepten tu relación con Goenji-san-dijo mirándola con preocupación-sabes lo que son capaces de hacer verdad

Kirari: si pero de una u otra forma lo tendrán que aceptar además deben de hacerse a la idea que yo voy creciendo y que no me podía quedar soltera toda la vida-dijo con un poco de enojo

Gaby: supongo pero si de ellos fuera la decisión creo que ya nos hubieran puesto en un convento-dijo riendo

Goenji: no creen que sean muy sobreprotectores

Gaby: si así es pero son más sobreprotectores con one-san que con migo

Al llegar a la casa de las kamiya

Gaby: gracias por acompañarnos a casa-dijo sonriendo-nos vemos mañana Goenji-san-dijo mirándolo para después dirigirse a Hiroto-nos vemos mañana Hiroto-kun-dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hiroto: si nos vemos mañana-para después irse cuando Gaby ya había entrado en la casa

Kirari: bueno mañana nos vemos Shuya-kun-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Goenji: si mañana-dijo para agarrarla de la cintura y darle un beso en los labios cosa que ella correspondió al instante enredando sus brazos en el cuello del chico después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire

Kirari: te quiero Shuya-kun-dijo mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Goenji

Goenji: yo también te quiero Kirari-dijo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza

Después de unos minutos Kirari se metió a la casa y Goenji iba camino a la suya

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto:

Era el receso y Endo, Goenji, Kirari, Aki, Jenny, Kazemaru y Kido estaban hablando

Endo: ha-bostezó-ya no aguantaba la clase de historia me iba a quedar dormido

Kido: así como lo haces en todas las clases-dijo y todos se pusieron a reír

Kirari: vamos Endo la clase de historia no es tan mala a mí me gusta mucho

Endo: así pues eres una de las pocas a las que le gustan esa asignatura-dijo aburrido

Kido: la verdad es que Kirari tiene razón no entiendo porque no te gusta-dijo apoyando a la castaña

Jenny: pues la verdad a mí no me gusta mucho ya que habla de las guerras y la vida de reyes que es aburrida-dijo con una expresión de aburrimiento-por eso me gusta más matemáticas

Kirari: pues a mí no porque la verdad matemática me da dolor de cabeza en cambio historia me gusta ya que sabes un poco más sobre las épocas anteriores y esas cosas

Goenji: ya veo porque sabes tanto de épocas y todo eso

Jenny: bueno pero le gusta más la literatura solo le gusta historia porque le ayuda a entender más a los escritores de esa época no es así Kirari-dijo sonriendo

Kirari: quien diría que pones atención cuando hablo-mirándola fingiendo sorpresa

Jenny: ja-dijo haciéndose la ofendida

Kirari: deja de fingir-dijo mirándola de reojo

Jenny: valla sí que me conoces

Kirari: soy tu mejor amiga conozco cada movimiento que haces

Kazemaru: valla parece que las dos son muy unidas-dijo sonriendo

En otro lugar del instituto:

Hiroto: oye Gaby-chan y ¿tú no sabes jugar futbol?-pregunto mientras caminaba con ella y con Midorikawa en el patio de la escuela

Gaby: no se mucho pues casi no me atrae el deporte y no soy muy atlética además de que mi one-san no me deja esforzarme demasiado

Midorikawa: eso es raro-dijo comiendo una bolsa de papas para mirarlos y descubrir que lo miraban con extrañeza más que todo Gaby-me refiero a que tu hermana sepa mucho del futbol y tú no

Gaby: la verdad nunca me llamo la atención el deporte

Midorikawa: aja ósea que ahora te gusta no-dijo con un tono y una mirada picara haciéndola sonrojar

Gaby: pues yo-dijo mirando de reojo a Hiroto

Midorikawa: o será que algo o alguien te hiciera cambiar de opinión ¿eh?-dijo con el mismo tono

Gaby- p-p-pues yo Midorikawa-kun ya deja de molestarme-dijo mirándolo nerviosa

Hiroto: ya déjala Midorikawa-dijo mientras sonreía al ver el comportamiento de ambos

Midorikawa: oye ¿Por qué tu hermana no te deja esforzarte mucho?-pregunto con intriga mientras abría otra bolsa de papas

Gaby: pues la verdad nunca le pregunte bueno de seguro es porque es demasiado sobreprotectora conmigo

Midorikawa: para que se halle alegrado cuando se enteró de que ustedes dos iban a tener una no cita en el centro comercial si es demasiado sobreprotectora-dijo con sarcasmos haciendo que los otros dos se sonrojar

Gaby: es-eso no es nada d-del o-otro mu-mundo-dijo tartamudeando

Hiroto- Gaby-chan tiene razón solo fue una salida de amigos nada mas-dijo moviendo exageradamente las manos

Gaby: si es verdad solo una salida de amigos-susurro con un tono triste que solo lo noto Midorikawa ya que Hiroto se había puesto más rojo que un tomate maduro y no había puesto atención

Midorikawa: *que hare con este par*-dijo rodando los ojos divertido-bueno y cambiando de tema Gaby-chan ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-dijo haciendo que los otros dos cayera al estilo anime

Hiroto: Midorikawa tu siempre pensando en comida-dijo mirándolo con una con una gotita

Gaby: mmm pues no se no tengo una favorita-dijo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla

Midorikawa: entonces tu dulce postre favorito-mirándola de reojo

Gaby: seria el chocolate-respondió sin dudar

Hiroto: parece que te gusta mucho-dijo sonriendo

Gaby: pues si la verdad me encanta-dijo con una gran sonrisa **(yo: a quien no le gusta *^*)**

Midorikawa: pues a mí el helado de fresa

Gaby: y a ti Hiroto-kun que dulce o postre te gusta más-pregunto girándose hacia el

Hiroto: mmm pues la verdad creo que es el dulce de café-dijo poniéndose a pensar **(yo la verdad no sé cuál sea su dulce favorito así que como no se me ocurrió otro)**

Gaby: de verdad pues a mí también me gusta mucho y más si es en helado

Después de que los tres conversaran un poco más, sonó la campana para ir de nuevo al aula Midorikawa se despidió de sus amigos y fue a su salón mientras los otros dos se fueron juntos hasta su salón

Y así paso hasta llegar el sábado donde estaban todos en la cancha del lago entrenando

Jenny: oye Kirari no te dan ganas de jugar-dijo mirando con una sonrisa a los chicos

Kirari: pues la verdad es que si además que no he entrenado en mucho tiempo-dijo con una mirada de nostalgia

En eso cerca de allí pasaban dos chicos que se detuvieron ahí observando como entrenaban

¿?: Oye son buenos no-pregunto con una media sonrisa al chico que estaba a su lado que se podía ver que era mayor que el

¿?: Si supongo-dijo para después mirar a un punto específico del lugar- oye que esa no es

¿?: Eh tienes razón ella es-dijo al mirar en la misma dirección que el chico un poco sorprendido

Los dos: ¡KIRARI!-gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que todos los demás se le quedaran viendo y la mencionada se quedó petrificada al ver quiénes eran esas personas

Endo: ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto al ver a los dos chicos

Kurimatsu: no lo sé pero parece que conocen a Kirari-san

Kirari: hay no-decía mientras miraba atónita como los dos chicos se acercaban a ella

Gaby: ni-chan ni-san que hacen aquí-dijo mientras sonreía al decir esto todos se quedaron sorprendidos

Kirari: Taro-ni-sama Soun-kun-dijo mientras ellos ya estaban enfrente de ella

Taro: Kirari-dijo al abrazarla haciéndola levantar del suelo-cuanto tiempo sin verte pequeña-dijo dejándola en el suelo

Kirari: si es verdad taro-ni-sama

Soun: hey hoy me toca a mí ven acá-dijo dándole un cariñoso abrazo

Kirari: *pero que hacen aquí ellos no pueden estar aquí*

Gaby: ¿hey y yo que?-dijo haciéndose la celosa

Taro: tranquila pequeña celosa-dijo cuándo la abrazo la levanto del suelo y empezó a girar

Gaby: pero que hacen aquí ni-san –dijo ya en el suelo

Taro: solo paseábamos-después vio a los demás que los miraban-oye Kirari no nos vas a presentar

Kirari: eh cla-claro-decía mientras los miraba nerviosa mientras los demás se acercaros al oír eso-chicos ellos son mis primos Taro y Soun Fukao-decía señalando a cada uno

Taro: un gusto en conocerlos-dijo el su apariencia era mayor por unos 3 años que los chico era alto tez blanca cabello corto color café y sus ojos eran cafés claro, atractivo

Soun: encantado chicos-dijo él era de la misma edad de los chicos tenía el cabello negro ojos color chocolate su piel era color blanca algo bronceada atractivo y con una sonrisa confiable

Endo: hola chicos gusto en conocerlos soy Endo Mamoru-dijo ya enfrente de ellos sonriendo después de eso les presento a todo el equipo

Goenji: así que ellos son sus primos-dijo al acercarse a Kirari

Los dos chicos al notar esto solo lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos

Kirari: pa-pa-pasa algo-dijo nerviosa al ver la mirada de los dos chicos

Taro/Soun: Kirari quien es el-preguntaron con un aura maligna alrededor de ellos

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo espero que lo disfruten y discúlpenme por la tardanza la verdad es que eh estado muy ocupada lo siento mucho tratare de actualizar más rápido bueno espero que le haya gustado y dejen reviews por favor nos vemos **


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA chicas/os como están espero que la estén pasando bien bueno mil disculpas por no haber actualizado pronto pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo espero que lo compense ya que e estado un poco ocupada con las actividades del colegio y con los exámenes de periodo bueno sin más retraso aquí va**

**Capítulo 17: problemas ¡esto es inaceptable!**

Kirari: pa-pa-pasa algo-dijo nerviosa al ver la mirada de los dos chicos

Taro/Soun: Kirari quien es el-preguntaron con un aura maligna alrededor de ellos

Goenji solo se le quedo viendo a Kirari esperando su respuesta

Kirari: él es Goenji Shuya y él es bueno como les explico él es mí-empezó a tartamudear

Gaby: así ni-san ni-chan yo ya tengo cuñado-dijo mientras sonreía haciendo que los otros dos abrieran mas los ojos a Taro casi se le va el alma del cuerpo al escuchar eso y a Soun solo se había quedado en estado de shock

Jenny: hey Soun-kun te encuentras bien-dijo al pasar las manos enfrente de la cara del chico para ver si reaccionaba

Gaby: ni-san te encuentras bien ni-san-dijo al ver que Taro se había quedado en estado catatónico-ni-san reacciona-dijo zarandeándolo un poco haciendo que reaccionara un poco

Taro: que Kirari que ella no-dijo después de volver en si para voltear a ver a Kirari-¡TU NO PUEDES TE LO PROIBO KAMIYA Kirari!- dijo señalándola mientras gritaba desesperado a lo que ella se asusto

Gaby: oye no es para que le grites-dijo regañándolo

Soun: Kirari-dijo al poner sus manos sobre sus hombros-dime que no es verdad por favor-dijo después de zarandearla desesperadamente

Kirari: ¿eh?-quedo un poco aturdida después de que su primo se detuviera-lo lamento Soun-kun pero es cierto Shuya-kun es mi

Soun/Taro: ¡NO! ¡NO LO DIGAS!-dijeron al unísono Soun tapándose los oídos y Taro mirando al mencionado con odio

Soun: pero como Kirari-chan dime que trucos uso este chico para que tu cayeras en sus redes dime que te izo-dijo tomando las manos de Kirari de modo suplicante

Jenny: realmente son muy exagerados en esto-dijo mirando el comportamiento de los Fukao

Goenji: no creo que deberían ponerse así-dijo al ver como Soun le suplicaba a Kirari que le dijera que hechizo usaron con ella

Esto izo que los demás integrantes del equipo solo miraran raro a los primos de las Kamiya

Taro: Kirari con que permiso es que tienes novi-no-novio-le costó decir esa palabra ya que para él era difícil asimilar que Kirari la pequeña Kirari tuviera novio

Kirari: pues con el permiso de mis padres y el de mi abuela-dijo después de quitarle de la cabeza las raras ideas que tenia Soun

Taro: tu-tus padres lo autorizaron pero ¿Por qué?-dijo con los ojos en blanco-estas mintiendo verdad

Kirari: porque no vas y les preguntas a ellos-dijo mirándolo seria al ver que no le creía

Taro: Kirari por que si tu-dijo para después –tu no puedes tener eso-dijo señalando a Goenji quien solo bufo al escuchar eso

Kirari: basta ya Taro-ni-sama me podrías explicar ¿porque tu si puedes tener novias y yo no puedo tener novio?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos cosa que asía que Soun se riera

Soun: valla Taro te pillaron-dijo entre risas

Kirari: mira quien habla el niño que tuvo su primera novia a los 4 años

Soun: Kirari dijimos que iba a ser un secreto-le susurro

Kirari: pero no fui yo quien le dijo a toda la familia que tenias novia fuiste tú-dijo con una venita palpitándole la cabeza que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento

Gaby: en eso one-san tiene razón cuando volvimos a casa te pusiste a gritar como loco y mi tía y mi mamá solo te miraron alrededor de 5 minutos desconcertadas y después voltearon a ver a one-san para que explicara-dijo poniéndose a recordar-la verdad fue muy divertido

Taro: pero no estamos hablando ni Soun ni de mi estamos hablando de ti Kirari que es muy diferente-decía mientras la miraba- estoy muy decepcionado de ti nunca pensé que tu que tu… tu-decía sin poder terminar

Kirari: podrías tener novio es eso lo que ibas a decir ¿pero porque no si tengo el permiso de mis padres y el de mi abuela dime que es lo que te enfada tanto?-dijo confundida

Taro: porque si te rompe el corazón tu pequeño corazón no soportaras la decepción yo no lo aceptaría además estas muy pequeña

Kirari: y tu porque a los 11 años ya tenias novia y formal-dijo señalándolo

Goenji: no creo que deberían ponerse así –dijo poniéndose al lado de Kirari

Taro: tu eres el culpable que la pequeña Kirari se revele ante la regla que impusimos Soun y yo-dijo a lo que Soun solo asintió

Todos: ¿que regla?-dijeron todos al unísono

Taro: si la regla en que Kirari iría a un convento y se convertiría en monja-dijo haciendo que todos cayeran al estilo anime al escuchar eso

Kirari: sigue soñando Taro-ni-sama-dijo mientras le empezaba a palpitar una venita apunto de estallar-además ya no soy la pequeña a quien debes proteger ya tengo 14 años

Taro: después de lo que sucedió hace 9 años no estoy tan seguro-haciendo que Kirari bajara el rostro al recordar lo sucedido con su abuelo

Gaby: ¡NI-SAN! Ya basta tus celos sin razón te están llevando a decir disparates-dijo con un tono de reprimenda

Soun: Taro te estas pasando-dijo algo desconcertado por lo dicho por su hermano mayor

Taro: pero yo-dijo en un vano intento de defenderse

Jenny: si no quieren los dos que en este momento se me olvide que son los queridos primos de Kirari y los golpee hasta dejarlos en el hospital en estado de coma cierren la boca-dijo con un tono siniestro apretando los puños de forma amenazante envuelta en llamas que izo que Soun y Taro se asustaran

Kirari: ya déjalo Jenny no lo entenderán ni recapacitaran aunque los amenaces de muerte-dijo aun cabizbajo-la única que les asienta cabeza es ella y nadie mas así que no hay nada que hacer

Jenny: Kirari sabes que yo puedo hacer que se arrepienta de lo que acaba de decir verdad-dijo mientras empezaba a emanar un aura siniestra

Kirari: olvídalo además yo me tenia que ir antes ya que oba-sama me pidió que hiciera unas cosas-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras

Goenji: Kirari-susurro al ver el estado de la chica- yo te acompaño –dijo de manera firme

Taro: tu no vas a ningún lado y menos con la pequeña Kirari-dijo mirándolo molesto

Jenny: tu en verdad quieres que te saque los sesos no es así-dijo tronándose los dedos-además déjalos en paz quieres-dijo para después de un momento sonreír

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué sonríes Jenny-chan?-pregunto algo confundido

Jenny: no, no es por nada-dijo aun sonriendo

Taro: ¿ellos ya se fueron verdad?-dijo con algo de irritación

Jenny: eres lento ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Taro solo la pudo ver con irritación.

Con Kirari y Goenji: estaban caminando por un parque

Goenji: Kirari estas bien-pregunto con preocupación- desde que nos fuimos no has dicho ni una sola palabra

Kirari: Shuya-kun no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

Goenji: ¿estas segura?

Kirari: mmm pues yo estoy un poco enfada con mis primos-dijo después de suspirar-la verdad los quiero mucho y se que ellos quieren protegerme pero no es justo yo no me meto en sus relaciones y ellos hasta habían planeado que me convertiría en monja

Goenji: eso fue algo divertido-dijo sonriendo

Kirari: pues si fue divertido

Goenji: quieres sentarte-dijo mirando una banca

Kirari: porque no vamos-dijo dirigiéndose a la banca

Con los demás:

Taro: adonde se fueron y porque tardan tanto

Jenny: ellos nunca dijeron que volverían-dijo tranquila mente- además no tendrían que hacerlos tu trataste muy mal a Kirari si yo fuera ella te hubiera dado una buena paliza

Kazemaru: bueno ya casi todos se fueron porque siguen aquí

Jenny: yo porque no puedo dejar sola a Gaby con este par de locos

Gaby: yo sigo aquí para que a ninguno de estos dos se les ocurra hacer una locura

Hiroto: bueno eso es razonable

Taro/Soun: ¡¿que dijiste?

Jenny; dijo la verdad

Gaby; bueno será mejor que me vaya a casa-dijo levantándose para empezar a dirigirse a la gradas-Hiroto-kun me acompañas

Taro: tu también tienes novio

Gaby: no empieces con tus confusiones-dijo seria-además a ti que te importa si tengo novio o no

Taro: que arruinarías la regla que impusimos Soun y yo en que-pero no pudo terminar la oración porque Gaby lo interrumpió

Gaby: yo no me convertiré en monja y ya dejen de ser sobreprotectores con mi hermana y con migo-dijo un poco enojada-además como creen que se siente ella con ustedes pensando que no quieren que tenga una familia-cuando termino de decir eso los hermanos Fukao solo bajaron la cabeza

Jenny: parece que alguien además de mi los puso en su lugar

Gaby: dejen de comportarse como un par de niños y maduren acaso quieren que one-san los odie o se sienta mal pensado que su felicidad los hace infelices-dijo seria-además ella esta en su propio derecho de tener novio-dijo para después suspirar-bueno espero que recapaciten lo que les dije con esto me retiro Hiroto-kun me acompañas a casa-dijo sonriendo hacia el individuo

Hiroto: claro vamos-dijo para empezar a caminar con Gaby

Jenny: pues parece que Gaby los puso en su lugar bueno mas a ti Taro-san espero que con esto reflexionen-dijo para después ponerse de pie-bueno me tengo que ir ya es hora que este en casa

Kazemaru: yo te acompaño-dijo para después hacer una reverencia a los Fukao e irse con Jenny

Soun: pues parece que ellas tiene razón no podemos controlarlas todo el tiempo-dijo en un tono muy maduro-será mejor que no las protejamos tanto además de que ellas ya están algo grandecitas no

Taro: supongo pero si ellos las dañan las pagaran y con creces

Soun: eso ni lo dudes-dijo con una sonrisa

Con Kirari y Goenji:

Goenji: esta oscureciendo creo que deberíamos regresar a casa-dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Kirari: supongo que tienes razón-dijo mientras se levantaba su cabeza del hombro de Goenji ya que estaba recostada en su hombro

Goenji: bueno pues vamos-dijo mientras caminaban hacia la casa de las Kamiya

Después de un rato

Kirari: gracias por acompañarme Shuya-kun

Goenji: no hay problema-dijo mirándola con dulzura

Kirari: ¿qué pasa por que me miras así?-dijo ante la mirada de Goenji

Goenji: porque eres hermosa-dijo para empezar a acercarse al rostro de Kirari cosa que ella noto y entre cerro los ojos para unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura pero después de unos minutos el aire les estaba haciendo falta así que se separaron jadeando un poco

Kirari: te amo Shuya-kun-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-perdón por lo que mis primos dijeron de ti

Goenji: no te preocupes yo se que ellos solo quieren protegerte y yo también te amo y por esa misma razón voy hacer todo lo posible por hacer que me acepten

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo espero que lo disfruten y discúlpenme por la tardanza la verdad es que eh estado muy ocupada lo siento mucho tratare de actualizar más rápido bueno espero que le haya gustado y dejen reviews por favor nos vemos **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola chicas bueno me disculpo por haberme retrasado pero el tiempo no me ha ajustado pero este capitulo ha sido un poco mas largo que los demás**

**Bueno Inazuma eleven no me pertenece solo esta historia que a sido creada por mi imaginación **

**Sin más los dejo leer**

**Capitulo 18: ¿de quien están hablando?**

Era de mañana en la ciudad Inazuma los muchachos esperaban a que su maestro llegara al salón

Jenny: así Kirari no me has contado que, paso después que tú y Goenji se fueron

Kirari: pues fuimos a un parque que queda cerca de la cancha-mientras ordenaba sus cosas en el escritorio

Jenny: y que vas a hacer con los odiosos de tus primos-pregunto mientras miraba disimulada mente hacia Kazemaru

Kirari: no son odiosos es solo que son peculiares pero si ellos quieren que deje a Shuya-kun no lo hare-dijo frunciendo el ceño-yo siempre e respetado sus relaciones y nunca me e metido ni cuando sus novias no me caigan bien-dijo seria Jenny se sorprendió por la actitud de Kirari

Jenny: es la primera ves que te oigo hablar con esa determinación-dijo impresionada-cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes que puedes llamarme para eso estoy por que soy tu amiga-dijo con una sonrisa

Kirari: gracias por darme tu apoyo-dijo para después sonreír divertida-y yo te ayudare a conquistar Kazemaru-dijo mientras reía al ver la cara de Jenny

Jenny: oye eso no es divertido-dijo toda roja de la cara

Kirari: mira tienes toda la cara roja-dijo mientras se reía

Jenny: ya cállate Kirari

En otro lugar del salón:

Kido: oye Goenji que vas a hacer con los primos de Kirari

Goenji: pues no lo se-dijo mientras se notaba serio-Se que ellos solo se preocupan por ella pero se sobrepasan al querer protegerla

Kazemaru: yo creo que ya no te molestaran mas- al decir esto Kido y Goenji solo se le quedaron viendo confundidos-pues ayer Gaby los sermoneos y pues ellos parecían que en realidad estaban arrepentidos

Goenji: pero aun así creo que debería hablar con ellos para que no malinterpreten mis intenciones con Kirari

Kazemaru: supongo que tienes razón-dijo pensativo-pero bueno me pregunto si ¿así serán todos los familiares de las kamiya?

Goenji: no lo se creo que solo ellos ya que Kirari me dijo que ellos se criaron como hermanos eso espero-dijo pensativo

Kido: supongo que es normal

Goenji: y tu Kazemaru que tienes con Villacorta ¿acaso están saliendo?-dijo mirándolo divertido cuando este cambiaba de calores

Kazemaru: pe-pe-pero que estas diciendo ella y yo solo somos amigos nada mas-dijo todo colorado

Kido: pero últimamente han estado mas unidos-dijo pensativo queriendo seguir el juego al ver las reacciones de Kazemaru

Goenji: él tiene razón últimamente han estado mas juntos de lo normal-dijo sonriendo al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto

Kazemaru: a que te refieres con eso-dijo sonrojado y nervioso

Goenji: bueno la vas a dejar hasta su casa, siempre platicas con ella y todo el tiempo estas de acuerdo con ella-dijo enumerando las cosas antes mencionadas con los dedos

Kazemaru: eso no significa nada-dijo mirando hacia a otra parte

Goenji: bueno si tú lo dices-dijo con una media sonrisa

Kido: acuérdate que así empezaron Kirari y Goenji no vayas a terminar así tú también Kazemaru-dijo mientras que los otros dos lo miraron sonrojado

Kazemaru/Goenji: k-k-¡Kido!-dijeron todos rojos

Así pasaron hasta la llegada del receso

Mientras tanto en el salón de Gaby y Hiroto:

Hiroto: entonces tú crees que tus primos dejaran en paz a tu hermana

Gaby: pues yo creo que si

Hiroto: y crees que contigo sean igual-dijo mirándola

Gaby: pues tienen que entenderlo sino se las verán con migo-dijo mientras elevaba el puño

Hiroto: hay algo que me tiene ligeramente confundido- mientras la miraba interrogante

Gaby: ¿Qué es si se puede saber?-pregunto sonriendo

Hiroto: pues Kirari-san cuando tu primo el mayor la izo sentir mal y Jennifer-san dijo que les daría una paliza Kirari-san dijo

Flash back:

Jenny: si no quieren los dos que en este momento se me olvide que son los queridos primos de Kirari y los golpee hasta dejarlos en el hospital en estado de coma cierren la boca-dijo con un tono siniestro apretando los puños de forma amenazante envuelta en llamas que izo que Soun y Taro se asustaran

Kirari: ya déjalo Jenny no lo entenderán ni recapacitaran aunque los amenaces de muerte-dijo aun cabizbajo-la única que les asienta cabeza es ella y nadie mas así que no hay nada que hacer

Jenny: Kirari sabes que yo puedo hacer que se arrepienta de lo que acaba de decir verdad-dijo mientras empezaba a emanar un aura siniestra

Kirari: olvídalo además yo me tenia que ir antes ya que oba-sama me pidió que hiciera unas cosas-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras

Fin del flash back

Hiroto: no entendí a quien se refería pero tu si lo sabes verdad-dijo mirándola

Gaby: pues yo-en eso Midorikawa llega

Midorikawa: hola chicos ¿como están?-pregunto al llegar a la par de sus compañeros

Gaby: hola Midorikawa-kun bien gracias por preguntar-dijo sonriendo- ¿como estas?

Midorikawa: igual aunque no me gusta venir aquí aunque debo admitir que en casa me aburriría un poco-dijo encogiendo los hombros

Hiroto: pues yo creo que eres muy flojo-dijo mientras una gota le resbalaba por la nuca

Midorikawa: ja a quien no le aburre este lugar-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-si a ti este lugar no te aburre es por que tienes una razón para venir-dijo mirando de reja a Gaby haciendo que Hiroto entendiera la indirecta y se pusiera rojo

Hiroto: Midorikawa e-e-eso no es cierto-dijo más rojo que su cabello

Midorikawa: si claro y yo creeré lo que me dices-dijo con sarcasmo-apuesto a que ni tú te lo crees

Hiroto: deja de decir tonterías-dijo aun mas rojo porque sabían que el chico cabeza de helado tenia razón

Midorikawa: ¿tonterías? No son tonterías-dijo molesto-cuando llegas a casa ni puedes dormir por estar esperando el día siguiente-dijo haciendo que Hiroto pareciera hacerle competencia a su cabello

Gaby: ya chicos no sigan-dijo con una gota resbalando por su frente al ver que los dos chicos no paraban de discutir-Midorikawa-kun Hiroto-kun ya basta-dijo en vos alta

Hiroto: lo siento Gaby-chan no quería incomodarte-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca Midorikawa solo lo mira de reojo como diciéndole no que no ahhh mientras Hiroto solo se reía nerviosamente- a pero es vedad Gaby-chan no me has contestado la pregunta que te icé ya que Midorikawa nos interrumpió

Midorikawa: ¿mmm? Pregunta que pregunta Gaby-chan-dijo mientras la miraba para después sonreír con picardía-¿te pidió algo?-al decir esto los dos se sonrojaron como tomates maduros (Yo: para estos momentos Hiroto a de parecer semáforo)

Hiroto: Midorikawa de que estas hablando que le tendría que pedir yo a Gaby-chan-dijo todo rojo

Midorikawa: pues tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando eeeh no te hagas el que no sabes-dijo riéndose a la ves que lo codeaba

Hiroto: bueno regresando al tema Gaby-chan no me contestaras-dijo mirándola

Gaby: ammm pues veras como te explico-dijo algo nerviosa mientras lo dos chicos la miraban atentamente uno esperando una respuesta el otro no entendía nada pero la curiosidad lo mataba así que se quedo ahí para ver que decía-yo mmm-en eso tocan la campana para dar fin al receso con lo que Gaby solo suspira aliviada

Midorikawa: la campana para clases-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar para la puerta del salón-bueno supongo que nos dirás en otra oportunidad nos vemos después dijo mientras iba a su salón

Hiroto: bueno pero aun no a llegado el maestro crees que puedas-dijo pero en eso iba entrando el maestro

Maestro: muy bien chicos todos a sus asientos-dijo mientras se dirigía al escritorio-muy bien comencemos con la clase

Hiroto: *mmm porque Gaby-chan no me habrá querido decir de quien estaban hablando*-pensaba mientras suspiraba

Y así paso el día hasta que llego la hora del entrenamiento

Aki: muy bien chicas vamos a darles ánimo a los muchachos

Natsumi: bueno solo tengo que informarles que ya se cual será nuestro próximo oponente

Endo: enserio que bien ya a pasado mucho tiempo de que no jugábamos con algún otro equipo-dijo con estrellitas

Kirari: si al fin los veremos en un partido no crees que será emocionante Jenny-dijo mientras sonreía entusiasmada a su amiga

Jenny: bueno al fin veremos de lo que son capases veremos que tan buenos son-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Gaby. Estoy segura que con todo lo que han entrenado no hay equipo que les supere-dijo animada

Endo: pero ya dinos Natsumi quien es nuestro oponente-dijo mientras la observaba

Natsumi: su oponente será la secundaria salvaje

Goenji: hace mucho que no jugábamos contra ellos-dijo con los brazos cruzados

Kirari: ¿secundaria salvaje? Suena algo intimidante-dijo mirando a Endo como se entusiasmaba

Endo: son viejos adversarios oye Natsumi para cuando es el partido-dijo mientras se le acercaba demasiado a ella

Natsumi: bu-bu-bueno el partido es dentro de 2 semanas es lo que tiene para entrenar-dijo nerviosa por la cercanía del capitán

Jenny: bueno dentro de dos semanas veremos como se desenvuelven-dijo sonriendo

Kirari: supongo aunque estoy ansiosa por verlos a todos

Jenny: y a cierto peli crema no-dijo haciendo sonrojar a Kirari y a Goenji

Goenji: pero supongo que a ti también te pasa lo mismo-dijo aun un poco sonrojado

Jenny: ¿eh? Pero yo para que quisiera verte-dijo confundida

Goenji: no a mi-dijo mientras sonreía

Jenny: entonces a quien-dijo levantando una ceja

Goenji: pues a cierto peli azul-haciendo que Jenny y Kazemaru se sonrojaran

Jenny: pero que cosas dices-dijo toda roja

Kirari: puede que tenga razón-dijo mientras reía

Jenny: tú siempre le apoyas Kirari

Kirari: al igual que Kazemaru-kun te apoya a ti verdad-dijo aun riendo haciendo que estos dos se pusieran mas rojos haciendo que todos se rieran

Jenny: que se puede hacer contigo-dijo suspirando-ya veras me las pagaras

Después de esto empezó el entrenamiento de los chicos

Kirari: ya les quiero ver en el partido-fice mientras los chicos entrenaban-seguro ser emocionante

Aki: se nota que ansias ver el partido-dijo sonriendo-ya veras que será muy divertido

Jenny: pues eso espero que sea entretenido

Haruna: parece que no tiene mucha fe en ellos-dijo mientras una gotita le deslizaba por la sien

Kirari: solo esta bromeando-dijo sonriendo nerviosa al ver a su amiga-*o eso espero*-pensó de la misma manera

Gaby: pues yo ya lo quiero ver-dijo con una sonrisa-espero que ganen

Haruna: pues lo que tenemos que hacer nosotras es animarlos para que eso suceda-dice igual de feliz de Gaby

Gaby: si tienes razón

Y así el continuo el entrenamiento hasta que se acabara

Goenji: Kirari te acompaño a casa-dijo sonriendo

Kirari: si claro-dijo de la misma forma

Hiroto: Gaby-chan ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Gaby: si porque no-dijo sonriendo

Jenny: bueno es mejor caminar vamos-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar mientras el grupo habitual la seguía

Después de caminar un rato el grupo se dividió como era costumbre

Con Jenny y Kazemaru

Kazemaru: oye Jenny-Chan de quien hablo Kirari-chan cuando dijo que la única que podía hacerlos entrar en razón era ella eso no lo entendí-dijo mientras miraba a la chica

Jenny. Pues es complicado esa persona es la única que los primos de Kirari escuchan

Kazemaru: pero que relación tiene con ellos o que es de Kirari es amiga vuestra-pregunto con mas insistencia

Jenny: mmm ella pues veras yo en realidad no se mucho de ella pocas veces la e visto y además para mi es solo una conocida creo que podría llamarla así la relación que tenemos ella y yo

Kazemaru: y de Kirari-chan que es

Jenny: ¡aah! Kazemaru que eres un detective además la que te puede explicar es Kirari no yo-dijo seria para después parar el paso

Kazemaru: que pasa porque te quedas ahí parada

Jenny: por si no te has dado cuenta Kazemaru-kun ya llegamos a mi casa

Kazemaru: ¿eh?-dijo para darse cuenta de lo que decía la chica era cierto- Si tienes razón entonces nos vemos Jenny-chan-dijo para después despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla

Jenny: que-que fue eso Kazemaru-dijo toda roja-*el jamás me había dado un beso en la mejilla ni cuando nos despedimos*

Kazemaru: bueno nos vemos hasta mañana-dijo para salir corriendo de allí con una velocidad increíble-*me atreví lo hice al fin le di un beso en la mejilla*-pensó con entusiasmo

Con los demás

Gaby: mmm tengo tarea de historia que aburrido-dijo mientras caminaba

Hiroto: si tienes razón más que el maestro de historia es realmente aburrido

Gaby: no lo menciones que de solo acordarme de el me da sueño-dijo bostezando

Kirari: vamos que historia no están aburrido-dijo con una sonrisa

Gaby: claro que si es la peor materia del mundo y la segunda es geografía

Hiroto: si Gaby-chan tiene razón

Goenji: bueno creo que con historia tienen razón-dijo asintiendo

Kirari: tu también Shuya-kun ¿Por qué?

Gaby: one-san no a todos les gusta historia como a ti-dijo mirándola de reojo

Hiroto: bueno todos somos diferentes Kirari-san

Ya llegando a la casa de las kamiya

Gaby: gracias por acompañarnos a casa Goenji-san Hiroto-kun

Goenji: no hay problema

Hiroto: no te preocupes-dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla un poco cera de los labios-nos vemos mañana-dijo sonrojado por lo que izo

Gaby: nos v-ve-vemos mañana-dijo tartamudeando al estar toda roja entrando a la casa apresurada y Hiroto también estaba tomando camino a paso rápido

Goenji: bueno nos vemos mañana Kirari-dijo abrasándola por la cintura acercándola a el

Kirari: si nos vemos mañana Shuya-kun-dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Goenji

Goenji: si mañana-dijo para acercarse a ella y besarla en los labios se quedaron un momento así para después profundizar el beso después de un momento los dos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno ambos sonrojados y con a respiración agitada-ya te lo he dicho muchas veces pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo Kirari te amo

Kirari: yo también te amo-estuvieron así por un rato hasta que ambos se despidieron cuando Kirari entro a casa saludo a su abuela para después dirigirse a su habitación para empezar a hacer los deberes

Mientras en el cuarto de Gaby:

Gaby: Hiroto-kun casi me besa en los labios-dijo aun sonrojada por lo que paso hace un momento-bueno mejor hago la tarea de historia que es larga y aburrida

Después de unos minutos

Gaby: ahhh no lo entiendo esto es estresante y aburrido no se como a one-san le gusta esta asignatura-dijo dando un suspiro-y lo peor de todo es que no puedo concentrarme que hago-dijo para después ponerse a pensar-ya se le pediré a one-san que me ayude-dijo para después agarrar sus cosas y dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana-one-san puedo pasar-dijo esperando la respuesta

Kirari: si adelante-dijo al momento de verla pasar-que pasa Gaby-chan-dijo mientras veía que traía algunos libros-tienes algún problema

Gaby: bueno me preguntaba si me podías ayudar con la tarea de historia ya que tu eres buena con ella-dijo mientras se acercaba a Kirari

Kirari: claro porque no-dijo mientras las dos se sentaban en el suelo en frente de la mesa

Después de un rato

Gaby: vaya así que eso paso no lo sabia-dijo mientras miraba atenta a su hermana

Kirari: si eso paso si pusieras mas atención en clase lo sabrías-dijo sonriendo para después oír que el teléfono de la casa sonaba-iré a contestar-dijo saliendo del cuarto-yo contesto oba-sama-dijo ya abajo contestando-Alo ¿quien habla?

¿?: Kirari eres tú-pregunto la voz al otro lado de auricular

Kirari: eh Taro-ni-sama ¿eres tu? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo sorprendida para después ponerse seria-no me digas que hablaste para confirmar lo que te dije ayer con oba-sama-dijo algo enfadada

Taro: no, no hablo por eso solo quería decirte que no hagas planes para mañana y si los tiene pues cancélalos-dijo con un tono de voz serio

Kirari: ¿he? Pero porque que pasa-pregunto extrañada por la actitud del Fukao

Taro: mañana Soun y yo pasaremos por ti y Gaby-chan a Raimon-dijo aun manteniendo ese tono

Kirari: por que me puedes explicar ¿que te pasa?

Taro: mañana después de la escuela iremos al aeropuerto

Kirari: eh ¡¿Por qué te vas de viaje?!-dijo alarmada

Taro: no-dijo un poco serio-*eso quisieras verdad pequeña*-pensó-Kirari escúchame ella regresa mañana-dijo asiendo que Kirari se sorprendiera

A la mañana siguiente en la secundaria Raimon era la hora del receso:

Con Gaby:

Midorikawa: oigan porque no después de salir de aquí vamos a la heladería-pregunto el chico cabello verde

Hiroto: me parece una buena idea-dijo mirando al chico para después dirigir su mirada a Gaby-y tu que dices Gaby-chan que te parece ir

Gaby: yo lo siento pero no puedo-dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos

Hiroto: ¿Por qué no puedes?-pregunto un poco sorprendido

Midorikawa: será que no quieres ir con nosotros-dijo con cara de tristeza para después-o será que un chico te a invitado a una cita dime ¿cual de las dos es?-dijo mirándola fijamente haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa y que Hiroto se pusiera celoso pero también tenia curiosidad de cual seria la respuesta de ella

Gaby: de que estas hablando Midorikawa-kun-dijo con el ceño fruncido-y no es ninguna de tus dos ideas

Midorikawa: entonces ¿Por qué no puedes venir con nosotros?-dijo arqueando las cejas

Hiroto: si que pasa Gaby-chan porque no quieres venir con nosotros-pregunto un poco triste

Gaby: no es que no quiera es solo que-callo un momento como pensado en que decirles-es que son asuntos familiares-dijo bajando la mirada

Midorikawa: y ¿te podemos acompañar?-pregunto

Gaby: no-dijo cortante y los chicos solo la vieron sorprendidos de su comportamiento-son cosas de familia solo la familia puede estar ahí

Midorikawa: que se murió alguien o que-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Hiroto: Midorikawa pero que cosas estas diciendo

Gaby: no, no es eso pero después de que esto pase creo que dos personas estarán en problemas-dijo mientras sonreía cosa que dejo extrañados a los chicos

Midorikawa: sea lo que sea mañana debes contarnos-dijo atrayendo la atención de sus dos amigos-me imagino que será divertido

Mientras tanto en el patio de la escuela se apreciaba una situación parecida

Goenji: y porque no puedes ir con migo después de clases Kirari-pregunto mientras caminaba de la mano con la chica

Kirari: porque tengo cosas que hacer-dijo sonriendo

Goenji: y no te puedo acompañar

Kirari: no te preocupes además después de clases tengo que hacer algunos asuntos familiares

Goenji: ¿asuntos familiares?-dijo arqueando la ceja

Kirari: si cosas de la familia

Goenji: pero-dijo si completar la oración porque Kirari le había besado la mejilla-y eso porque fue

Kirari: para que ya no preguntes más

Después de un rato las clases terminaron y el grupito de siempre se estaba dirigiendo a la salida del instituto

Goenji: enserio no te puedo acompañar a casa

Kirari: no tengo que hacer algunas cosas ya te dije

Gaby: one-san lista-dijo mientras se ponía enfrente

Hiroto: todavía no entiendo que es lo que van a hacer

Midorikawa: eh Hiroto apúrate que si no me voy yo solo

Al llegar a la salida vieron dos figuras conocidas

Midorikawa: que esos no son-dijo sin poder creérselo

Hiroto: esos son-dijo para después mirar a las kamiya

Endo: Goenji vinieron a matarte-dijo mientras los miraba y volteaba a ver al mencionado

Kirari: no y no seas dramático Endo-dijo un poco enojada-ellos están aquí por nosotras

Kazemaru: que ahora que saben que tienes novio van a venir a recogerte-dijo extrañado

Gaby: claro que no a ellos les concierne mas este asunto que a nosotras-dijo defendiéndolos-por eso están aquí

Jenny: Bueno supongo que aquí te despides-dijo dirigiéndose a Kirari para comenzar a caminar seguida por Kazemaru

Kirari/ Gaby: nos vemos-dijeron al unísono mientras se despedían con un gesto de mano hasta llegar a los Fukao

Soun: se tardaron no creen-dijo mientras las abrasaba en forma de saludo

Kirari: es que nos despedíamos de los chicos-dijo mientras Taro le despeinaba un poco-ya Taro-ni-sama

Taro: bueno es hora de irnos-dijo para después subirse en un taxi que les esperaba-al aeropuerto de Inazuma por favor

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al aeropuerto

Kirari: entonces ella regresa-dio mientras miraba por la ventana

Soun: si se nos aviso ayer antes de que Taro te llamara-dijo mientras se sentaba-créeme nos hemos sorprendido al igual que ustedes

Gaby: bueno lo único que hay que hacer es esperar el vuelo-dijo mientras veía la pizarra de vuelos para después escuchar

¨el avión que viene de Inglaterra aterrizara en unos minutos´´

Después de unos minutos se vio un avión aterrizar el avión que venia de Inglaterra las puertas del avión se abrieron dando paso a las personas que venían de ahí casi todos los pasajeros habían bajado cuando una chica de cabello negro y ojos de color azul bajaba mientras decía

¿?: Al fin de regreso a Japón a la ciudad de Inazuma de regreso a mi hogar

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capi espero que les guste y pues lo siento por no haber actualizado pronto pero es que no se me ocurría nada pero no tengo excusas bueno espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus comentarios**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicas bueno me disculpo por haberme retrasado pero el tiempo no me ha ajustado ya que este es mi último año escolar estoy más estresada pero espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado **

**Bueno Inazuma eleven no me pertenece solo esta historia que ha sido creada por mi imaginación **

**Sin más los dejo leer**

**Capítulo 19: una serie de eventos**

_¨el avión que viene de Inglaterra aterrizara en unos minutos´´_

_Después de unos minutos se vio un avión aterrizar el avión que venía de Inglaterra las puertas del avión se abrieron dando paso a las personas que venían de ahí casi todos los pasajeros habían bajado cuando una chica de cabello negro y ojos de color azul bajaba mientras decía_

_¿?: Al fin de regreso a Japón a la ciudad de Inazuma de regreso a mi hogar_

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera

Kirari: así que ya está aquí-dijo mientras veía a las personas bajar del avión

Taro: eso parece

Gaby: bueno pues todos sabíamos que este día llegaría-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Inazuma:

Hiroto: oye no crees que es algo extraño que a Kirari-san y a Gaby-chan las llegaran a traer sus primos

Midorikawa: si supongo que es por ese asunto familiar

Hiroto: si pero lo más extraño fue el comportamiento de Gaby-chan ¿no crees?-dijo mientras caminaban hacia su casa

Midorikawa: si estaba muy extraña hoy en el receso-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto:

Taro: miren las puertas se están abriendo-dijo mientras se paraba

Soun: si es cierto pero no la veo-dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas para poder lograr ver algo

Kirari: solo esperemos un rato no, creo que ya pronto la veremos

Gaby: creo, creo que ya la vi-dijo mientras miraba a un punto

Los Fukao: donde, donde la viste, con que viene ¿no se ha perforado ni tatuado nada verdad?-dijeron preocupados y emocionados al mismo tiempo

Gaby: está cerca de la puerta y no yo no le veo ningún tatuaje o perforación en el rostro-dijo mirándolos seria

Kirari: y ¿cómo venia vestida?-dijo mientras veía a la puerta

Gaby: pues viene con una falda azul acua una blusa morada y los tirantes tienen revuelo blanco-dijo mientras los primos solo la miraban por la descripción tan detallada de la ropa

Kirari: y que hacen todavía aquí parados si ya saben que ropa usa vayan a buscarla par de tontos

Gaby: si ella aun no nos ha visto creo que ustedes deben verla primero que nosotras-dijo mientras los miraba con una ceja alzada

Pero lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta es que una persona se acercaba a ellos

¿?: Parece que buscan a alguien no-dijo una chica de la estatura de Kirari con el cabello parecido al de Gaby haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla sorprendidos

Soun: se supone que no nos había visto ¿no es así Gaby?-dijo mirando a Gaby acusadoramente

Gaby: y yo que savia ni que fuera adivina-dijo mirándolo con un poco de enfado

¿?: Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos en vez de quedarse ahí paradas porque no me dan un abraso de bienvenida-dijo mientras extendía los brazos

Gaby y Kirari corren a abrasarla

Mientras con Hiroto:

Hiroto: ¿qué crees que estén haciendo las Kamiya ahora? –dijo con cruzando los brazos

Midorikawa: no lo sé pero estaban muy misteriosas-dijo para después sonreír divertido-pero eso si amigo la Kamiya menor sí que te ha pegado fuerte ¿no? Mira que andar pensando en ella todo el día nos es muy sano de tu parte-al momento de terminar de decir eso solo se pudo ver que Hiroto estaba que echando humo por las orejas

Hiroto: ¡MIDORKAWA! Pero que cosas dices-dijo todavía pareciendo un volcán apunto de hacer erupción

Midorikawa: o vamos Hiroto a mí no me tienes que mentir que sé muy bien que Gaby-chan te gusta mucho

Hiroto: e-e-e-eso no es verdad-dijo aun con un sonrojo notable

Midorikawa: *y tú crees que yo me voy a creer eso*-pensó mientras lo miraba-entonces porque te has puesto más rojo que tu cabello y tartamudeas tanto e Hiroto-dijo con suspicacia hacia su amigo-vamos conmigo no tienes que fingir-dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera

Hiroto: ahhhh está bien-dijo suspirando- a mí a mí me gusta Gaby-chan-dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible pero Midorikawa lo escucho

Midorikawa: mmm Hiroto que dijiste es que no te escuche lo siento puedes repetirlo y un poco más fuerte si es posible por favor-dijo riendo

Hiroto- a mí me gusta Gaby-chan-esta vez lo dijo alto y con un gran sonrojo presente-ya contento

Midorikawa: si y mucho-dijo para luego sonreír de una manera que a Hiroto le dieran escalofríos para después- ¡A HIROTO LE GUSTA GABY-CHAN! ¡A HIROTO LE GUSTA GABY-CHAN!-grito saliendo corriendo de la pieza donde se encontraban

Hiroto: ¡MIDIRIKAWA PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! ¡CALLATE!-dijo corriendo detrás de el

Mientras tanto en la torre de metal

Kido: oye Goenji tranquilo que nada malo puede estar pasando-dijo para tranquilizarlo

Goenji: y si sus primos van a llegar a traerla siempre-pregunto algo preocupado

Endo: pero ellas dijeron que eran asuntos familiares-dijo mientras entrenaba con el neumático

Goenji: bueno creo que tienes razón

Kido: además mañana podrás preguntarle habrá entrenamiento-dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo

Goenji: si supongo que tienen razón-dijo ya un poco más calmado

Regresando con Hiroto

Hiroto: oye Midorikawa no quiero que se lo digas a nadie y menos Gaby-chan por favor-dijo mirándolo seriamente

Midorikawa: ya hombre no te preocupes sabes que nunca le diría a nadie-dijo sonriendo-pero eso sí, si tú no te apresuras podría llegar alguien que se te adelante

Hiroto: no digas tonterías-dijo algo nervioso-*además yo no dejaría que eso pasara*

Midorikawa: como tú digas solo te estoy advirtiendo de que algo pueda pasar-dijo como si nada

Hiroto: una pregunta Midorikawa ¿a ti te gusta Gaby-chan?

Midorikawa: ¿Qué? Claro que no, si es linda, tierna y todo lo que tú quieras y no te niego que cuando la conocí pues me gusto algo, pero no ahora solo la veo como una hermana pequeña o una mejor amiga-dijo para tranquilizarlo

De regreso al aeropuerto

Kirari: pero mírate has cambiado mucho-dijo desasiendo el abrazo que tenían las tres

¿?: No es para tanto-dijo mientras les sonreía-y ustedes par de idiotas no me van a dar la bienvenida ja y dices que tienes modales ni-chan

Taro: vamos ven aquí pequeña-dijo dándole un abrazo

Soun: veo que no has cambiado en nada hermanita-dijo para terminar de abrasarla

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad Inazuma

¿?1: Oye crees que allá sido buena idea mudarnos-dijo una chica

¿?2: Claro que si ya verás que ellos se alegraran de vernos-dijo su amiga con una sonrisa

¿?1: Eso espero

Al día siguiente en la secundaria Raimon

Endo: tenemos que ir a entrenar-dijo al ver que nadie se movía-vamos dentro de dos semana tendremos el partido contra la secundaria salvaje debemos entrenar

Jenny: parece que todos están de flojos hoy

Kirari: pues no se les ve emocionados por lo del partido

Someoka: ya les hemos vencido así que será fácil no hay porque preocuparnos-dijo con un aire de despreocupación

Gaby: pero no creen que eso es confiarse mucho

Goenji: eso es lo que yo creo

Kirari: ¿qué creen que debamos hacer?

Jenny: yo tengo una idea-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa macabra

Kirari: que vas a hacer-dejo sin dejar de preocuparse

Jenny: ¡valla! Valla así que se confían mucho para holgazanear ¡eh! Pero no me imaginaba que eran tan perezosos-lo que dijo hiso que varios del equipo la miraran molestos e hicieran que fueran a la cancha

Kirari: a veces creo que te excedes pero veo que tus ideas tienen resultados-dijo al mirar que los que se reusaban a practicar salieran de la caseta del club

Jenny: bueno supongo que nosotros también debemos de darnos prisa-dijo seguida de los demás

Todos estaban entrenando arduamente para el partido que tendrían en dos semanas algunos con entusiasmo mientras que otros por orgullo a las palabras de cierta chica eso seguía así hasta la hora del descanso

Gaby: veo que estas mejorando mucho eso me da gusto-dijo sonriendo mientras le daba una botella de agua a Hiroto

Hiroto: si es solo que no quiero decepcionarte para el partido-dijo mientas empezaba a beber de la botella

Gaby: eso no pasara aunque sé que no necesito hacer esto pero prométeme que te divertirás en el partido-dijo sonriendo

Hiroto: claro no te preocupes lo disfrutare-*más si tu estas observándome*

Kirari: estuviste fantástico seguro que les ganaras estoy segura de eso- dijo sonriendo hacia su novio

Goenji: gracias-dijo mientras atraía a Kirari por la cintura-que me lo digas tu es mejor

Kirari: siempre haces eso sin importar que haiga más personas-dijo sonrojada mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de él

Goenji: es porque me encanta que estés cerca mío-dijo presionándola más a él mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza

Cerca de ahí:

¿?1: Se siente extraño que después de un tiempo volvamos a verlos-dijo mientras caminaba a la par de su amiga

¿?2: Te preocupas demasiado ya verás que les encantara volvernos a ver después de todo dejaste huellas en algunos de ellos-dijo sonriendo viendo que se sonrojaba

¿?1: Calla que no ves que eso me pone más nerviosa

¿?2: Tranquila ya verás que se alegrara al verte-dijo para tranquilizarla

¿?1: Si supongo que exagero-dijo sonriendo

En la cancha

Endo: bien creo que es todo por hoy han hecho un gran esfuerzo-dijo con sus típicas sonrisas mientras que los demás tomaban sus cosas

Goenji: me contaras que hiciste ayer-dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Kirari

Kirari: bueno veras es que lo que pasa-cuando de repente

Haruna: chicos miren ellas son-dijo mirando hacia las dos personas que estaban cerca de ellos

¿?1: Hola me da gusto volver a verlos muchachos-dijo la chica un poco tímida que tiene el pelo largo tanto como Natsumi, pero liso, y ojos de color azul cielo

¿?2: Hola a todos como están- dijo la otra chica más animada ella tiene el pelo color marrón hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color que el pelo.

Endo: pero si son Mar y Yuki-dijo sorprendido de verlas allí así como todos los demás aunque Kirari, Gaby y Jenny no tenían ni la menor idea de quienes se encontraban enfrente de ellos

Kirari: ¿Quiénes son Shuya-kun?-pregunto con curiosidad al ver que los demás parecían conocerlas

Goenji: son unas viejas amigas

Yuki: vaya veo que hay nuevas integrantes en el equipo-dijo observando a las tres chicas que las miraban con curiosidad

Mar: mucho gusto me llamo Mar Stre y ella es mi amiga Yuki Mas-dijo sonriendo

Yuki: encantada espero que nos llevemos bien

Gaby: mucho gusto soy Kamiya Gabriela pero todos me dicen Gaby

Jenny: me llamo Villacorta Jennifer pero todos me llaman Jenny

Kirari: me llamó Kamiya Kirari mucho gusto

Kido: me alegra volver a verlas-dijo mirando fijamente a Mar haciendo que ella se pusiese nerviosa

Yuki: bueno supongo que era de esperarse-sonriendo al ver a su amiga sonrojarse al ver que Kido estaba muy al pendiente de ella que esto no fue desapercibido por Kirari quien decidió mejor guardar silencio

Mar: ha pasado tiempo-dijo mirándolo- y parece ser que nada ha cambiado-dijo para después sonreírle, Kido quiso responderle pero al parecer alguien intervino en su plan

Yuki: en eso te equivocas Mar-dijo mirando a Goenji y a Kirari llamando la atención de su amiga-porque al parecer veo que si hay cambios-dijo mirando directamente las manos de Goenji y Kirari entrelazadas

Mar: creo que así parece-dijo sonriendo a Goenji

Haruna: supongo que van regresar al equipo

Yuki: pues esa era la idea no Mar-dijo mirando a su amiga

Mar: si mañana empezaremos las clases en Raimon-dijo sonrojada ya que podía notar que Kido la miraba fijamente

Gaby: entonces estarán ayudándonos verdad-dijo sonriendo

Yuki: así es. Bueno espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo sonriendo a las tres chicas que le devolvieron el gesto

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Soun: parece que recuerdas este lugar a pesar que te fuiste hace mucho-dijo recorriendo las calles de la ciudad a lado de su hermana

¿?: Claro y oye, donde están Kirari y Gaby ya es tarde para que todavía estén en Raimon

Soun: ellas son parte del club de futbol ellas ayudan a que los chicos tengan agua y esas cosas

¿?: Son asistentes-dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano-Pues de Kirari no me sorprende pero de Gaby

Soun: pues sabes que a Gaby le gusta estar con Kirari-dijo para después suspirar-dentro de una semana tú estarás con ellas y tal vez yo también

¿?: Esto no lo haces por Taro-ni-chan verdad-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Gaby ya me informo de lo que está pasando y créeme que cuando digo que tienen que temer ahora que estoy aquí es porque así será

Soun: c-c-claro de eso no queda duda-dijo asustado al ver que como lo miraba

En la casa de las Kamiya

Goenji: te agradezco que me invitaras a cenar

Kirari: no hay de que-dijo sonriendo

Gaby: bueno de todos modos eres el novio de one-san ¿no?, es común que de vez en cuando comas aquí

Goenji: y entonces porque no invitas a Hiroto si ese es el caso-dijo sonriendo con arrogancia

Gaby: que quieres decir con eso-dijo sumamente roja mirándolo con enojo

Kirari: porque no mejor comemos ya-dijo nerviosa y a la vez trayendo las cosas para cenar

Goenji: te ayudo-dijo ayudándole a poner la mesa

Gaby solo los observaba sonriente-*parecen un matrimonio*-ese fue su pensamiento

A la mañana siguiente tal y como lo esperaban Yuki y Mar estaban en la clase de Kirari y los demás

En el receso

Kirari: me alegro mucho de que toquen con nosotros-dijo sonriendo las dos chicas le devolvieron el gesto

Yuki: si supongo que algunos nos alegramos más que los demás-dijo dirigiéndose a Kido con una indirecta que todos entendieron

Mar: Yuki-chan-susurro para que solo esta escuchara

Yuki: bueno y como es que Goenji tiene novia me esperaba todo menos esto bueno eso creo-dijo sonriendo

Goenji: solo pasó

Jenny: si claro solo pasó-dijo rodando los ojos-eso dices tú

Kirari: Jenny-chan-dijo sonrojada

Mar: al parecer las dos tenemos amigas algo extrovertidas-dijo riendo por lo bajo

Kirari: así parece-dijo riendo

Yuki/Jenny: yo no soy así-dijeron con un puchero haciendo que todos rieran

La semana paso rápido llegando sábado las chicas se llevaban muy bien con las dos recién llegadas

Kirari: oye Shuya-kun puedo hacerte una pregunta-dijo mientras caminaban por la ciudad

Goenji: la que tú quieras-dijo sonriéndole

Kirari: pues he notado en el transcurso de la semana vi como Kido-kun se le queda viendo a Mar-chan muy seguido ¿a él le gusta Mar-chan?

Goenji: bueno eso es algo incierto a veces actúa como que sí y otras no a decir verdad Kido es muy reservado-dijo un poco serio

Kirari: mmm creo que tienes razón

Goenji: y que me dices de tu hermana y Hiroto algún avance-pregunto sonriendo

Kirari: pues hablan mucho más seguido que antes-dijo mirándolo-pero si te refieres a algo interesante desde lo de la cita pues creo que no

Goenji: ya veo-dijo mirándola fijamente-Kirari cuando te pregunte que eran esos asuntos familiares no me respondiste porque nos interrumpieron y me vas a contar

Kirari: pues la verdad no es nada de qué preocuparse

Goenji: mmm pero quisiera saber porque de repente vinieron a traer tus primos lo de que ese asunto les concernía más a ellos que a ustedes

Kirari: digamos que es la llegada de una persona muy especial para todos nosotros-dijo perdiendo su mirada por el camino-pero la llegada de esa persona también es la llegada de un dolor de cabeza para Soun y para Taro-ni-san-dijo riendo

Goenji: veo que lo disfrutas-dijo igual que ella

Kirari: ellos tienen que sufrir al menos un escarmiento para pagar todas las vergüenzas que me han hecho pasar-dijo sonriéndole

Goenji: parece que te veré más sonriente ¿no?-dijo para acercarla más a él

Kirari: supongo que si-dijo sonriendo

Goenji: que bien porque me encanta verte sonreír-dijo para apegar sus frentes

Kirari: enserio entonces supongo que tengo que hacerlo más seguido-dijo aun sonriendo

Goenji: si y más cuando estés a mi lado-dijo para después terminar besándola-me encantan tus besos-dijo en medio de este

¿?: Valla así que si vas enserio Kirari-dijo haciendo que estos se separaran

Kirari: pues yo…-dijo toda roja al reconocer a esa `persona

Goenji: ¿quién eres tú?

**Lo prometido es deuda Yuki-chan espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado sé que me he tardado en cumplirte pero aquí esta**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado la verdad he estado un poco estresada ya que pues queda poco tiempo para fin de año y los exámenes de admisión para la universidad se acercan así que estoy muy nerviosa pero espero con ansias sus comentarios nos vemos en el próximo capitulo XD**


End file.
